The G Files: Depois do Filme
by e-Ifrit
Summary: Em missão no Pólo Sul, Mu resgata dois estranhos no meio da neve... - cap. 21, mais um, pro ano novo!
1. Levando confusão para casa

_**Disclaimers: ** Saint Seiya, seus personagens e afins não me pertencem, e sim ao Kurumada e aos raios que os partam. E X-Files pertencem ao Chris Carter, à Fox e aos raios que os partam também. Aqui é só ficção da ficção, pra diversão do povão. Eita, rimou! Cruzes..._

_**Resumo: **Em missão no Pólo Sul, Mu resgata dois estranhos no meio da neve..._

* * *

**The G-Files - Depois do filme**

_**Parte I: Levando confusão para casa**_

**ANTÁRTICA, PÓLO SUL**

**HORA INDETERMINADA**

Uma nuvem negra imensa acabava de se dissipar no céu, depois de vários minutos de algo muito próximo a um terremoto. De onde estava, o cavaleiro pôde ver as imensas rachaduras na superfície branca, provocadas pelo abalo. Calculou mais ou menos a distância, achava que o local do tremor devia estar a cerca de 20Km dalí. Concentrou seu cosmo, e rapidamente desapareceu.

A imagem do cavaleiro apareceu tão perto da cratera que poderia ter caído. Mu olhou para baixo, apreensivo. Parecia que algo havia saído alí mesmo do chão. Mal dava para alcançar com os olhos o outro lado do buraco! Mas aquele não era o motivo de ter ido até alí. Pessoas. Podia sentir as presenças, pessoas vivas estavam alí em algum lugar. Passou os olhos pela imensidão branca, logo enxergando um ponto mais escuro. Só ao chegar bem perto pôde ver que eram na verdade duas pessoas. Estavam inconscientes, a mulher segurava o homem fortemente. Pôde constatar que estavam de fato vivos, mas se não fossem levados dalí a hipotermia os mataria em breve.

Anoitecia na Grécia quando Mu se materializou no meio do salão de Áries. Olhou para os dois corpos que transportava, pensando em como e onde acomodá-los até que se recuperassem. E depois, claro, no que faria quando eles acordassem e começassem a fazer perguntas. Decidiu que por enquanto aquecê-los já estava de bom tamanho. Levou os dois para a única acomodação que tinha - sua cama - e já ia começar a arrumá-los, quando sentiu que tinha visitas. Pronto, mais perguntas...

"Mu, já de volta? Pensei que só retornaria depois de amanhã..." - Era Aldebaran, claro que ele perceberia quando chegasse em casa. - "Onde está?"

"Estou no quarto, amigo! E preciso de ajuda..."

Aldebaran apressou o passo para atravessar o salão de Aries, preocupado. O que teria acontecido? Quando lá chegou, viu o amigo tentando ajeitar duas pessoas em sua cama, com dificuldade.

"Que é isso? De onde vieram?" - Aldebaran espiou, desconfiado - "Ô Mu, não vai me dizer que trouxe esses dois lá do pólo sul!"

"É, meu amigo, exatamente isso." - Mu deixou que Aldebaran terminasse de acomodar o homem na cama ao lado da pequena ruiva - "Eu ví um terremoto, resolvi checar e acabei tropeçando nos dois, quase mortos de frio. Não podia deixá-los lá..."

"Típico de você..." - Aldebaran comentou, rindo.

"Como se você fosse muito diferente..." - Mu respondeu.

"Certo, certo... mas e quando eles acordarem? O que vamos dizer? Vão perguntar coisas..."

"Preciso avisar à Atena... sei que não é bom ter estranhos dentro do Santuário mas ela há de entender que os dois poderiam morrer lá..."

"Sim... mas já anoiteceu, não vai poder falar com ela agora. E esses dois vão continuar morrendo de frio se ficarem com essas roupas molhadas." - Aldebaran observou.

E os dois começaram a despir o homem, práticos. Nesse momento, Shaka de Virgem apareceu no quarto, assustando aos dois quando se fez notar:

"O que estão fazendo?"

Aldebaran se recompôs mais depressa, e logo explicou o que estava acontecendo, enquanto Mu continuava a tarefa de vestir roupas secas no homem inconsciente em sua cama. Quando passou a tratar da mulher, os dois o olharam completamente surpresos.

"Mu, o que está fazendo?" - Shaka estava chocado - "Vai despir esta mulher sem seu consentimento?"

"Oras, Shaka, ela precisa de roupas secas, está congelando, e definitivamente não pode dar consentimento algum nesse momento. Além do mais, não a estou desrespeitando, apenas quero ajudar." - Mu explicou calmamente, enquanto terminava de tirar o macacão completamente ensopado que ela vestia.

"Opa, melhor eu ir pra casa..." - Aldebaran desviou os olhos da nudez da mulher e tratou de se despedir - "Se precisar de ajuda estou lá, vizinho, boa noite!"

"Obrigado..." - Mu terminou por vestir uma de suas túnicas na mulher, e cobriu os dois com as mantas que costumava guardar para o inverno. Ficou ainda um momento olhando os dois em sua cama e saiu do quarto. Shaka o acompanhou.

"Mu... o que vai fazer quando acordarem?"

"Eu sei, vão fazer perguntas... não sei ainda o que fazer com os dois, falarei com Atena pela manhã."

"E vai dormir aonde?" - Shaka perguntou - "Sua cama está fora de questão... se quiser pode passar a noite em Virgem, tenho lugar por lá."

"Obrigado, mas vou ficar por aqui mesmo. Não quero que acordem sozinhos em um lugar desconhecido e não tenham para quem perguntar... vou abrir um futton aqui na sala, sem problemas." - Mu sorriu, agradecido.

"Como quiser." - Mu podia jurar que viu decepção na expressão do amigo - "Vou indo então, até amanhã." - Shaka se despediu, saindo em seguida.

"Boa noite, Shaka." - Mu olhou o amigo sair do templo - "E obrigado mais uma vez."

Shaka acenou, já de costas. Mu olhou mais uma vez para o interior de seu quarto. Algo lhe dizia que os próximos dias seriam bem movimentados por alí.  
**  
**

Calor. Será que estava morta? Porque pelo que podia lembrar, a ultima coisa que viu foi neve muito próxima a seu rosto, e a ultima coisa que sentiu foi um frio horrível. Mas agora sentia calor, muito calor. E algo pesado sobre si. Abriu um pouco os olhos, receosa do que aconteceria. A primeira coisa que viu foi um teto de pedras muito bonito. Depois, percebeu que o peso sobre sí eram na verdade algumas mantas. E estava em uma cama extremamente confortável. Mas estava calor... tinha que sair dalí. Mas onde estava? O que aconteceu com aquela neve toda? Olhou para o lado, quando percebeu que não estava só.

"Mulder?"

**To be continued... **

* * *

_hahahaaaah! Eu sempre quis fazer isso! Assim, é arriscado a beça, mas vou levar pra frente. E ver no que vai dar... espero que seja divertido! ;-)_

_Me explicando: Esta fic é uma idéia velha a beça, da época do filme de Arquivo X! Assim, quem é ou foi Excer será que nunca se perguntou como é que Mulder e Scully conseguiram voltar para Washington sendo que eles estavam inconscientes no meio do nada gelado, no pólo sul, e que o carro de neve que o Mulder usou pra chegar lá estava bastante longe de onde eles estavam caídos, e sem gasolina nenhuma? Como eles fizeram? Eles foram resgatados, tá bom, mas por quem? Então, eu achei que seria uma boa idéia que eles fossem resgatados por um cavaleiro de ouro, oras... agora junte a fome com a vontade de comer... os dourados são um arquivo X e tanto, non? Eu acho que são, e acho que o Mulder também acharia isso... ._


	2. Quando o estranho encontra o esquisito

**Disclaimers: ** _Saint Seiya, X Files pertencem aos seus criadores._

_  
Taí a parte dois! Margarida, Sah, adorei que vcs gostaram! Musha, a vc também, estou muito agradecida! Mais um pedaço de fic, espero que gostem desse também! ;-)_

* * *

**The G-Files - Depois do filme**

**Parte II: Quando o estranho encontra o esquisito**

**ATENAS, GRÉCIA**

**08:41AM**

Scully tentou despertar o parceiro, em vão. Teria ficado preocupada se ele não parecesse estar tão bem debaixo daquelas cobertas. Ela mesma estava morta de calor. Pensou no risco de sair daquela cama e explorar o local, afinal, nem fazia idéia de onde estava. Arriscaria, então. Levantou-se cuidadosamente, e saiu do quarto, não sem antes reparar no quanto eram bonitas aquelas paredes e aquele teto. O morador com certeza era alguém de muito bom gosto.

Mu estava de pé há bastante tempo. Na verdade, não chegou realmente a dormir. Tinha mesmo ficado "fresco demais para um tibetano", como dizia seu amigo do templo acima. Não conseguiu de jeito nenhum achar uma boa posição para dormir naquele futton, e o salão não era escuro o suficiente, e podia ouvir todos os ruídos externos. Enquanto remoía a noite mal dormida, percebeu que não estava mais só em sua cozinha.

Scully parou exatamente quando viu a pessoa que seria o dono daquele lugar. Nunca em toda a sua vida havia visto alguém com aquela aparência. Não era nada inumano, lógico, mas nem mesmo os punks e glams aos quais estava acostumada a ver circular pelas ruas conseguiam aquele visual. Existe uma enorme diferença entre uma pessoa caracterizada e alguém que simplesmente é do jeito que é. E lá estava um estranho rapaz - demorou para decidir que era um rapaz e não uma moça - de longos cabelos lilases, uma veste que parecia grega e belo, na essência da palavra... seu momento de contemplação foi interrompido quando o rapaz decidiu falar.

"Vejo que está bem..." - Mu estudou a figura da mulher parada à porta da cozinha, meio desconcertado pelo jeito que ela o olhava - "Por que não se senta e come alguma coisa? Deve estar com fome, não?"

A natureza desconfiada de Scully não teve a menor chance contra a aura convidativa de Mu. Estava decidida a arrancar dele tudo o que precisava saber, mas assim que ele a chamou para sentar, ela foi, sem hesitar, e calada. E quando ele lhe sorriu... bom, ele não tinha as sobrancelhas, e isso a fez deixar escapar uma exclamação muda de espanto, que Mu logo percebeu.

"Eu imagino que você deva estar confusa com o que está vendo. E deve estar cheia de perguntas também."

Vendo que ela nem piscava enquanto ele falava, e que olhava fixamente para sua testa, Mu decidiu ser mais didático, não que aquilo fosse usual para ele: pegou uma das mãos de Scully e a levou até onde estariam suas sobrancelhas, caso as tivesse. Ela arregalou os olhos, completamente chocada com a pele lisa que tocou. Mu riu da surpresa dela. E, pasmem, Scully acabou rindo junto.

Da mesma porta onde ela esteve antes, Mulder assistia à cena, incrédulo como jamais foi ou esteve em toda a sua vida.

"Ei, ei! O que é isso?" - Mulder se aproximou, sem cerimônia - "Que lugar é esse, o que é que estamos fazendo aqui?" - E completou, no auge da indignação, virando-se para Scully - "E quem é esse?"

Scully parou de rir imediatamente, mas não conseguiu se expressar, afinal, ela mesma não sabia nenhuma resposta. Mu ficou um tanto surpreso com aquela reação, mas entendeu que o homem estava confuso e perdido, era natural que ficasse nervoso. Tratou de começar a falar antes que tivesse que dominá-lo na frente da moça.

"Acalme-se, por favor. Por que não se senta? Deve comer algo. Então, eu direi meu nome e o que houve com vocês." - Mu piscou, o que fez com que Mulder quase desse um passo para trás.

Ainda pensando em que tipo de homem pisca quando fala com outro, Mulder resolveu obedecer. Na verdade estava faminto. Mas não iria começar a comer enquanto não soubesse pelo menos o nome daquela figura estranha. Aliás, como era estranho aquele rapaz, o que será que Scully estava achando?

"Bom, para começar, meu nome é Mu." - Os dois olharam para ele, pelo jeito estranharam muito o nome - "Sou tibetano, por isso o nome. E vocês estão em Atenas, na Grécia."

"Na cidade de Atenas?" - Scully olhou em volta, procurando janelas - "Mas aqui é tão silencioso, nem parece que estamos no meio de Atenas..."

"E não estamos. Estamos na cidade de Atenas mas aqui é um lugar um pouco... afastado, digamos." - Mu informou, sem querer dar mais do que eles poderiam saber.

"E como viemos parar aqui?" - Foi a vez de Mulder falar - "Por que eu não me lembro de como saímos da Antártica? Eu nem sequer sabia como íamos voltar para casa..."

"Eu imagino que vocês não tinham mesmo como voltar para casa, senhor..."

"Mulder, me chama de Mulder."

"Mulder, isso. Bom, eu estava por lá, e os encontrei caídos no meio do gelo, ao lado de uma cratera. E os trouxe para cá."

Mu parou de falar e, enquanto bebia um pouco mais de seu chá, aproveitou para estudar a reação dos dois ao que disse. Sentia que lá vinham mais perguntas e que não poderia responder mais nada sem antes falar com Atena, então essa era sua deixa para sair.

"Queiram me desculpar, mas vou precisar sair. Fiquem à vontade, eu não irei demorar, mas se isso acontecer, pedirei a um dos meus vizinhos para vir até aqui checar se precisam de alguma coisa."

E Mu saiu, antes que tivessem tempo de retrucar. Subiu as escadas mais rápido que de costume, secretamente torcendo para encontrar Shaka no meio do caminho. Não queria deixar aqueles dois sozinhos, pareciam ser gente de bem mas dava para ver que sabiam fazer as perguntas certas. Sabia que podia contar com Aldebaran para ficar com eles, mas conhecia seu amigo, acabaria falando mais do que o devido.

"Deixou os estranhos sozinhos no seu templo, Mu?" - Era Shaka, parado na escadaria de touro.

"Oh, Shaka, bom dia..." - Mu cumprimentou, agradecido por tê-lo encontrado tão rápido - "Vinha me ver?"

A pergunta de Mu foi totalmente despretensiosa, Shaka sabia, mas mesmo assim sentiu as faces corarem.

"Eu... vinha ver se estava precisando de ajuda. Sentí que os dois acordaram, e imaginei que iria ver Atena logo cedo..." - Shaka finalmente percebeu, aliviado, que Mu nem chegou a notar seu desconforto - "...e que não seria bom deixá-los sozinhos no templo."

"Leu a minha mente, como sempre!" - Mu sorriu, inocentemente, fazendo as faces do virginiano corarem novamente - "Eu ia mesmo te pedir ajuda, você pode ficar com eles enquanto falo com Atena? Não vou te atrapalhar?"

"Não, Mu, de forma alguma." - Shaka esboçou um sorriso - "Vou para lá então. Um deles parece bem alterado, suponho que seja o homem?"

"Ele acordou um pouco confuso..." - Mu riu ao se lembrar da reação da mulher à sua aparência - "E me parece um pouco territorial em relação à companheira. Sei pouco sobre eles, porque se perguntasse..."

"Acabaria permitindo que eles fizessem perguntas também, eu sei." - Shaka completou.

"Exato. Incrível como você me entende." - Mu voltou a subir as escadas, depois de acenar levemente para Shaka - "Vou indo... obrigado pela ajuda!"

Shaka suspirou, vendo o amigo subir as escadas rapidamente. Ele não fazia idéia mesmo. Tocou a própria face, sentindo-a quente ainda. Seria ele cego, inocente demais, ou simplesmente indiferente? Preferiu deixar para lá o que sentia no momento e ir cuidar do favor que Mu lhe pediu.

Na pequena cozinha de Mu um debate acontecia. Mulder havia acabado de descobrir que era sábado, portanto, um dia depois de ele mesmo ter ido até a Antártica resgatar a parceira. Mas o que o sábado tinha a ver com isso, afinal? Bom, obviamente ele estava quase ficando doente de necessidade de saber como é que um rapazinho de cabelos lilás e sem sobrancelhas fez para levá-los do Pólo Sul até a Grécia em apenas algumas horas, assumindo que os dois passaram uma noite inteira naquela enorme cama. Estava inconformado com a falta de informações. E Scully nem ligava!

"Scully!" - Mulder estalou os dedos na frente dela, tentando chamar atenção - "Acorda! Você realmente não está preocupada com o que está acontecendo?"

"Mulder..." - Scully olhava ao redor, reparando em cada detalhe nas pedras das paredes e do lugar - "Mulder, nem mesmo sei o que está acontecendo! Estamos vivos e bem, e não me parece que alguém vai nos atacar, não vejo motivo para me preocupar..."

"Eu não acredito nisso!" - Mulder se levantou, apenas para dar de cara um um rapaz loiro que acabava de entrar.

"A senhorita está certa. De fato, estão no melhor lugar possível no momento, considerando que ontem estavam quase à morte por hipotermia. Foram encontrados por Mu na Antártica, estou certo?" - Shaka se aproximou da mesa e sentou-se no lugar que Mu ocupara antes.

"Viu?" - Mulder voltou-se para Scully - "Ontem, Scully, aquele rapaz nos trouxe ontem para cá!" - Mulder passou as mãos pelos cabelos, impaciente. - "Ontem mesmo eu cheguei lá e te tirei daquela nave, e passamos a noite aqui, na Grécia! Quer saber? Acho que fomos teleportados, então." - Mulder terminou, com seu usual sarcasmo.

"Mulder..." - Scully advertiu, sorrindo.

"Bom," - Shaka resolveu manifestar-se - "foi teletransporte, sim. Especialidade de Mu. Creio que já repararam que ele é 'diferente', então não vejo motivos para negar os meios que usou para resgatá-los." - O sorriso de Scully morreu com a declaração de Shaka - "Mas me fale desta nave, senhor..."

"Mulder. E ela é a Scully." - Mulder informou, os olhos bem abertos devido ao espanto - "A nave..."

"Mulder, que nave? Não tinha nave nenhuma..." - Scully tentou emendar.

"Claro que tinha!" - Mulder replicou, indignado - "Você viu! O que achava que era aquela coisa?"

"Uma base militar, ora, eu não sei!" - Scully respondeu, desconfortável com o assunto.

"Mu comentou que nos achou ao lado de uma cratera na neve." - Mulder desistiu de argumentar com a parceira e resolveu encontrar apoio no rapaz loiro. - "A propósito, qual é o seu nome?"

"Shaka."

"Certo. Então, fomos encontrados pelo seu amigo ao lado dessa cratera. A nave de onde eu tirei a agente Scully aqui foi o que deixou aquela cratera, porque estava sob a neve, sabe..."

"Agente?" - Foi a vez de Shaka ficar curioso - "Agentes... vocês são policiais?"

"Não policiais, agentes. Agentes federais. Trabalhamos para o FBI, nos Estados Unidos."

"Oh, perdoe-me a ignorância. Vivemos bastante reclusos aqui. E Mu me fez pensar que eram casados. Trabalham juntos então?"

"Sim." - Scully confirmou e olhou para fora por uma pequena janela - "Acha que podemos ir lá fora? Eu queria dar uma olhada na cidade..."

"Desculpe mas teremos que esperar até Mu voltar." - Shaka informou, calmamente - "Por favor, não pensem que estão presos ou algo assim, é para sua própria segurança."

"Ok, se não podemos sair por enquanto, então me fale mais sobre o teletransporte do seu amigo Mu." - Mulder não perdeu tempo.

Shaka suspirou desanimado pela segunda vez naquela manhã. Preparou rapidamente em sua mente um enorme discurso sobre o poder da mente e a espiritualidade, já que não pretendia revelar a identidade de cavaleiro de Mu. Sabia que convenceria pelo menos um deles, e o que não fosse convencido pelo menos teria algo para pensar por algum tempo. Era o tempo de Mu retornar com as instruções de Atena. E se pôs a falar, tirando as mais diversas reações dos dois.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Eh, mais um! Tem alguém achando que a Scully está muito calminha pra quem acaba de saber que foi teletransportada? É... é o efeito Mu! E o Shaka, estão achando ele meio OOC? É culpa minha, e efeito Mu novamente! Quero botar ele pra tomar uma atitude que alimenta! xD Obrigada pela companhia:-_


	3. Essa explicação vai levar horas

_**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya e X Files pertencem aos seus criadores._

_Margarida, Nuriko, Mussha, Flor, tô contente que vcs tão acompanhando, viu? Obrigada!_

_Mais uma parte - atrasada - no ar! Espero que gostem... ;-)_

* * *

**The G-Files - Depois do filme**

**Parte III: Essa explicação vai levar horas...**

**TEMPLO DE ÁRIES**

**ATENAS, GRÉCIA**

**10:26AM**

Saori estava realmente preocupada. Uma nave saindo do chão bem no lugar onde ela havia pedido a Mu para investigar uma imensa e estranha emanação de energia, que ela deduziu vir de um único ser vivo. E dois americanos desacordados eram as únicas testemunhas e Mu as trouxera para lá. Sim, conforme as regras seculares daquele lugar, estava tudo errado, mas aprovava totalmente o procedimento de Mu. E os americanos podiam sim ficar alí pelo tempo que achassem seguro. Isso porque sentia - portanto sabia - que os dois corriam perigo por enquanto.

"Mu, não precisa se preocupar tanto, sei que tudo isso foge às regras que conhece há mais tempo que eu, mas acho que fez bem em trazê-los. E não devemos nos preocupar se eles saberão ou não das coisas do Santuário, e sim com a segurança deles, e a do mundo inteiro..."

"Aquela coisa que saiu do chão... era grande, senhorita, muito grande. Era de lá que vinha o cosmo que sentiu?"

"Tenho quase certeza. Nossos sentidos não são tão precisos, mas acho que a localização bate... precisamos descobrir o que era, Mu, pode ser uma enorme ameaça, e não acho que tenha simplesmente ido embora." - Saori completou, preocupada.

"Bom, acho que os dois podem nos ajudar, de repente eles sabem o que era... estavam tão perto que nem acredito que sobreviveram..." - Disse Mu.

"Então... quando estiverem bem, traga-os aqui por favor. Quero muito conversar com eles, preciso avisá-los, acho que correm perigo."

"Como assim?" - Mu perguntou, preocupado - "Que tipo de perigo?"

"Não sei ao certo, mas sinto que se saírem daqui agora serão caçados." - Saori baixou o olhar, lamentando não saber dizer exatamente o que seu cosmo lhe avisava - "Desculpe, Mu, não consigo saber mais que isso, pelo menos por enquanto..."

"Confio no que diz, não se preocupe. Bom, vou descer, Shaka deve estar enlouquecendo com os dois na minha casa..." - Mu a tranquilizou, e se despediu, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

Saori sorriu, graciosamente. Queria ser otimista como o cavaleiro, mas estava preocupada demais para isso.

xXx

Mu ia descendo as escadarias, e relembrando a conversa que teve com Atena. Ela dizia que os dois estavam em perigo, certo, e que era bom que ficassem por alí por algum tempo. Agora tinha que pensar em onde instalá-los, porque ficar nos templos podia não ser seguro, apesar de serem tempos de paz. Passando por Capricórnio, lembrou-se da casa que Shura mantinha próxima ao penhasco ao lado da casa dele. Será que ele emprestaria?

"Shura?" - a voz de Mu ecoou no salão do templo de Capricórnio.

"Hola!" - Veio a resposta.

Pelo jeito, Shura voltava justamente da casa, porque estava vestindo jeans e camiseta, e as botas estavam sujas de terra, sem contar os pedacinhos de grama e folhas nos cabelos e por toda a parte. Um bom jardineiro ele era, mas fazia uma bagunça...

"Sabe que não tem necessidade de me pedir passagem, hombre, que se passa?"

"Eu sei..." - Mu sorriu levemente - "Mas é que preciso da sua ajuda. Você emprestaria sua casa por uns dias?"

"Empresto, se me disser pra quê, claro." - Shura apertou os olhos, curioso - "Vai trazer os parentes, carneiro? Sempre te disse, com aquela tua casa minúscula nem dá para receber ninguém..."

"Não, não... Shura, não são parentes, é que..." - Mu sabia que teria que explicar direitinho e que levaria tempo - "Senta, a história é comprida."

E Mu explicou o que aconteceu, e contou também a opinião de Saori a respeito. Shura estava mais assustado com a questão da suposta nave do que com a presença de estranhos no Santuário, o que era estranho, Mu sempre achou que Shura não gostasse nada de estranhos por alí, sempre tão tradicionalista...

"Mas hombre, se tinha esse cosmo tão poderoso nessa tal nave..." - Shura tinha os olhos mais espantados do que tudo - "O ser que Saori tenta localizar está voando por aí, isso pode ser muito grave e trazer consequências em qualquer lugar do mundo!"

"É verdade. Bom, eu disse à senhorita e digo a você, aqueles dois viram o que estava lá realmente, e podem nos ajudar com isso." - Mu tentou tranquilizar o espanhol.

"E se vão ficar por aqui, é melhor mesmo que fiquem no meu chalé, é mais seguro que os nossos templos. Se formos atacados estarão fora da área de combate."

"Obrigado, Shura." - Mu se levantou para sair - "Preciso ir agora, eles estão no meu templo e Shaka já deve estar até o pescoço de tantas perguntas..."

"Deixou Shaka com dois estranhos perguntadores, Mu?" - Shura olhou de esguelha para Mu, que o encarou desconfiado.

"Eu ia mesmo pedir para ele, mas ele se ofereceu primeiro..." - Mu respondeu, parecendo não entender.

"É muito amor mesmo..." - Shura comentou, mais para sí mesmo, mas Mu ouviu.

"Shura, quer parar com a gracinha? Sabe que Shaka está acima disso, merece nosso respeito." - Mu replicou, aborrecido.

"Tá, desculpe. Mas que ele faz tudo por você, isso faz." - Shura desviou de um tapa fingido de Mu, satisfeito pelo amigo ter levado na esportiva - "Posso ir com você? Quero conhecê-los logo, e também podemos já trazê-los para a casa..."

"Claro, Shura, a propósito... como está o seu inglês?" - Mu perguntou, com o bom humor de volta.

"Por quê? Eles não falam grego?" - Shura perguntou, inocentemente.

"São americanos, Shura. Falam apenas inglês."

"E Shaka está lá com eles?" - O espanhol perguntou, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

"Gastando todo o inglês que sabe." - Mu declarou, fingindo seriedade.

Nenhum dos dois agüentou, explodindo em risadas que ecoaram no salão e os acompanharam escadaria abaixo.

xXx

Chegando a Aries, Mu e Shura ouviam as vozes desde o lado de fora. O pobre Shaka parecia estar comendo um dobrado, tentando manter o inglês fluente enquanto o homem falava rápido, ávido por informações. Os dois se olharam e riram, percebendo o teor da conversa: a telecinese de Mu. No entanto, nâo se ouvia a voz da mulher. Os dois entraram na cozinha, e Shaka lançou seu melhor (ou pior) olhar de súplica na direção de Mu. Mulder parou de falar, e Scully abraçava as pernas na cadeira onde estava sentada.

"Voltei, pessoal. Me perdoem pela demora, mas ao menos uma parte das coisas está resolvida." - Mu anunciou, vendo Shaka se levantar e ir para seu lado, visivelmente aliviado com a chegada deles.

Mulder olhava interrogativamente para Shura, tentando entender por que aparecia gente nova naquela casa a cada momento. Scully até levantou o olhar, mas estava muito ocupada sentindo frio. Mu percebeu imediatamente que a mulher não estava muito bem, e num segundo apareceu com uma manta para cobrí-la, para total espanto de todos.

"O que foi? Ela estava com frio... não estava, senhorita..."

"Scully." - Scully tremia um pouco, mas já estava melhorando - "Dana Scully. Obrigada pela manta, Mu, não sei porque esfriou tanto..."

"Não esfriou, acho que seu corpo ainda está tendo problemas para se aquecer." - Shura se pronunciou, chamando a atenção de todos com um inglês perfeito - "É pequena e magra, por isso os efeitos da hipotermia são piores." - Percebeu que todos o olhavam, em silêncio - "O que foi? Divido muitos livros com Camus, oras! Deviam fazer o mesmo..."

Dessa até Shaka achou graça. Então era esse o entra e sai nas casas de Capricórnio e Aquário... se fosse de sua natureza interferir nas questões alheias, diria a Milo para se preocupar menos com a presença de Shura em Aquário, e o aconselharia a aprender a gostar de literatura científica.

"Mas permita-me apresentar..." - Disse, aproximando-se de Scully e tomando uma de suas mãos num cumprimento - "Sou Shura, cavaleiro de ouro do templo de Capricórnio."

"Cavaleiro? De ouro?" - Mulder espantou-se.

"Templo? De Capricórnio?" - Scully esqueceu-se temporariamente do frio, mais espantada ainda.

"Céus..." - Shaka e Mu suspiraram, quase que ao mesmo tempo.

Ah, essa explicação vai levar horas...

**To be continued...**

* * *

Bah, isso vai ser um prato cheio pro Mulder... rsrsrsrsrs  
Demorei mas postei. É que o acesso à infernete anda infernal!  
Bom, só uma coisinha... não entendo nada de hipotermia, sei apenas que é gelado. Mas caloria vai, caloria vem, acho que corpo magro deve ter mais dificuldade pra se aquecer, se for pequeno então... sem contar que homem é mais quente que mulher. Científico isso, non? xD Obrigada por lerem... Bju!  



	4. Um passeio?

_**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya e X Files pertencem aos seus criadores._

_Gente, que demora! Fiquei bloqueada... gente indisciplinada como eu escrevendo em capítulos dá nisso ne...  
_

_Parte 4 no ar atrasadérrima... sorry... eh meio 'filler' viu._

* * *

**The G-Files - Depois do filme**

**Parte IV: Um passeio?**

**TEMPLO DE ÁRIES  
ATENAS, GRÉCIA  
11:48AM**

Dava para ouvir uma pena caindo no recinto. Shura estava adorando ter toda aquela atenção para sí, enquanto Mu balançava a cabeça e Shaka passava a mão pelo rosto, cada vez mais arrependido de ter saído de seu templo naquela manhã.

"Shura..." - Mu tentou amenizar - "Não acha que..."

"Mas eles precisam saber logo, se vão passar uns dias aqui..." - Shura se adiantou.

"Bom, nisso tem razão." - Shaka comentou, hesitante.

"Espera, vamos passar uns dias aqui por quê?" - Scully passou do espanto para sua conhecida desconfiança num segundo - "Nós precisamos ir embora e..."

"Calma, moça..."

"Não! Olha, isso já está ficando esquisito demais! E não podemos ficar aqui, temos que voltar para casa o quanto antes!"

"Eu explico!" - Mu resolveu intervir, e funcionou, porque Scully voltou a atenção imediatamente para ele - "Nossa Deusa acha prudente que fiquem no Santuário por alguns dias, para sua segurança."

"Sua... Deusa?" - Mulder resolveu se pronunciar, mas procurou o olhar da parceira antes de continuar - "Mas como a sua, er... Deusa pode saber se corremos perigo ou não? Ou mesmo se estamos seguros aqui neste lugar?"

"Se ela disse, é melhor acreditar." - Shaka comentou, sentindo todos os olhares se voltarem para ele - "E aqui não é um lugar onde pessoas possam ser encontradas."

"Então aqui é uma base secreta ou algo assim?" - Mulder perguntou, meio brincando.

"Base secreta?" - Mu olhou interrogativamente para Shura.

"Base secreta. Ele quer dizer esconderijo, eu acho." - Shura explicou, pelo jeito entendia mais inglês do que os outros dois.

"Não, não, esconderijo não!" - Mulder queria se fazer entender de qualquer jeito - "Base secreta mesmo. Como as dos militares do governo. O governo grego possui bases militares, não?"

"Ah, militares..." - Shura coçou o queixo, pensando por um momento - "Temos marinha, exército de solo e aeronáutica. Mas nosso governo é parlamentarista, jamais ouví falar dessa tal base secreta, nem mesmo militar."

"Gente, espera, e a minha resposta?" - Scully chamou a atenção de volta para sí - "Base secreta ou não, quero saber por que a Deusa acha que não é seguro irmos embora agora!" - Scully parou um pouco, considerando o que acabara de dizer - "E alguém poderia por favor me explicar que coisa é essa de Deusa e cavaleiros de ouro?"

Mulder deixou escapar uma risada contida, enquanto Mu e Shura olhavam para a ruiva, espantados. Shaka permanecia aparentemente calmo, mas foi ele quem falou primeiro.

"Senhorita, essa 'coisa' na verdade é muito simples." - Levantou-se e foi até ela, pegando-lhe uma das mãos e a conduzindo para fora da pequena cozinha - "Venha, para explicar do que se trata, preciso que veja algumas coisas."

Scully o seguiu, muda. Todos acompanharam os dois através do salão de Aries, até o lado de fora do templo. Scully definitivamente não estava preparada para o que veria lá fora. Era LINDO. Por estarem em um local bem alto, dava para ver bem ao longe o que seria a cidade, e assim que chegaram à beira da escadaria, Shaka a fez virar para o lado da subida.

"Aqui onde estamos é a casa de Aries. Mu é o guardião, portanto, cavaleiro de ouro de Aries. Aqui é o primeiro templo. Temos mais onze, um para cada constelação zodiacal." - Apontou para o topo visível da enorme escadaria - "Depois daquela curva fica a casa de Touro. Agora, veja do outro lado..."

Scully acompanhou com os olhos e avistou, muito longe, um templo e depois vários outros, até onde a vista alcançava. Pareciam estações, só que realmente distantes umas das outras. E, nossa, como era belo aquele lugar!

Mulder, por sua vez, não conseguia conter a vontade de conhecer todos os tais templos que haviam alí. Mas aquelas escadarias... como seria possível andar por aqueles caminhos? As subidas eram com certeza bem difíceis, aliás, não acreditava ser capaz de chegar nem até aquela curva que Shaka apontou primeiro.

"E a sua Deusa?" - Mulder quis saber, ainda olhando para as casas visíveis e tentando calcular as distâncias. - "Como fazem para se comunicar com ela?"

"Nossa Deusa é uma de nós, tudo que temos que fazer é ir até ela." - Mu respondeu calmamente.

"Aliás, acho que seria bom se nós os levássemos até ela, o que acha, Mu?" - Shura interveio.

"Acho que vai ser um bom passeio." - Mu respondeu, e voltou-se para os visitantes - "Do jeito fácil ou do jeito difícil?"

Mulder olhou de novo para as escadas e fez uma cara de sofrimento. Shura riu e até Shaka acabou sorrindo da idéia.

"Ok, segurem-se em mim. Encontro vocês lá?"

Shura e Shaka apenas acenaram para Mu, e a última coisa que viram foi os três sumindo no ar, e os olhos de Scully, que de tão arregalados podiam jurar que ela ia gritar.

"Agora fala, Shaka, o que você acha?"

"Totalmente fora das regras, meu amigo."

"Ah, deixa disso, hombre! Pode ser o mais santo entre nós, mas ei que está achando tudo aqui um tédio ultimamente..."

Shaka finalmente se rendeu ao riso, e os dois trataram de subir as escadarias até o 13º templo.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Ainda tem alguém aí? rsrsrs  
A coisa vai melhorar, eu prometo! Quero que os dois conheçam os outros cavaleiros de ouro logo... ai ai, pq minha cabeça tá tão lerdinha, credo! rsrsrsrsrs  
A próxima parte vai ser um turismo bem grego, pra morrer de inveja da Scully... ;-)


	5. Uma outra realidade

_**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya e X Files pertencem aos seus criadores._

_Mais um pedaço :-)  
_

* * *

**The G-Files - Depois do filme**

**Parte V: Uma outra realidade  
**

**SANTUARIO  
ATENAS, GRÉCIA  
12:38PM**

O grito contido de Scully só pôde ser ouvido na entrada do salão do grande mestre, no 13o templo. Mulder ficou imóvel, apenas seus olhos se moviam para ver os arredores. Aquilo lhes parecia mágica, bruxaria ou simplesmente loucura, mesmo que já tivessem ouvido falar daquele poder específico de Mu. 

"Podem respirar, estão seguros." - Mu comentou, sorrindo.

"Como..." - Scully tentou falar mas estava espantada demais para isso.

"Teletransporte, senhorita."

"E foi assim que viemos para a sua casa?" - Mulder finalmente relaxou, mas não muito. Não era mesmo muito dado a lugares desconhecidos, mesmo que fossem bonitos.

"Sim. Só que estavam desacordados." - Mu se aproximou novamente de Scully, que parecia ter congelado no lugar - "Me perdoe, senhorita, eu deveria ter lhe preparado para isso, não tive a intenção de assustá-la..."

"Não, tudo bem, eu..." - De novo Mu conseguiu tranquilizá-la quase que imediatamente, como conseguia? - "Eu vou ficar bem, eu só..."

"Então vamos. Atena está neste salão, e nos aguarda." - Mu tomou Scully por uma das mãos e Mulder os seguiu, sem conseguir disfarçar que estava detestando aquela proximidade toda do tal cavaleiro de Aries com a sua parceira.

Coisa que Mu não deixou de perceber. E que Mulder logo percebeu que deixou escapar e se pudesse, dava um soco em sí mesmo. Detestava mais ainda quando as pessoas o descobriam assim, com essa facilidade. E fez o que sabia fazer de melhor: mudar de assunto.

"E seus amigos? Entendí que vinham para cá também..."

"E vêm. Devem chegar a qualquer momento..." - Mu percebeu o olhar incrédulo do agente - "As escadas, não é? Fique tranquilo, eles estão acostumados..."

E com isso, Mu continuou caminhando em direção à enorme porta no final do corredor. Logo alguns passos a mais foram ouvidos e os dois agentes olharam para trás, completamente espantados ao ver que Shaka e Shura os alcançavam.

"Eh, hombre, ficou enrolando aqui fora quanto tempo? Pensamos que já estariam lá dentro..."

"Achamos melhor esperar vocês." - Mu ofereceu, sorrindo. A enorme porta se abriu, e Scully foi surpreendida pela beleza do lugar pela segunda vez seguida.

Dentro do salão, Saori caminhava graciosamente em direção a eles. Os três cavaleiros de ouro fizeram uma pequena reverência para a moça, que lhes sorriu de volta. Mulder, inconscientemente, fez o mesmo que eles. Scully ainda estava em choque: era pouco mais que uma menina, a Deusa deles!

"Vejo que estão bem, que bom! Meu nome é Saori Kido." - Saori cumprimentou os dois agentes abaixando levemente a cabeça, à moda japonesa - "Eu pensei que seria mais agradável se fôssemos conversar em um lugar menos austero, vamos ao mirante?"

E se dirigiram para o lado de fora do templo. Saori fez com que os convidados se acomodassem, sorrindo do espanto dos dois. Provavelmente não esperavam encontrar uma mocinha japonesa em lugar de uma deusa grega tão famosa pelo mundo. Scully deu um discreto beliscão em Mulder, achava indelicado ele estar com uma expressão tão incrédula ao conhecer aquela que seria a deusa daquelas pessoas. Mas Mulder nem ligou, e tratou de começar a conversa.

"Senhorita Kido, tenho a impressão de que já sabe tudo sobre nós, mas mesmo assim... meu nome é Fox Mulder, e esta é minha parceira, Dana Scully. Somos agentes especiais no FBI."

"Sim, senhor Mulder, eu já sabia sobre vocês mas não tudo." - Saori sorriu, amavelmente - "Sei apenas o que Mu me contou ao trazê-los para cá. É um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente, Senhorita Scully, é um prazer conhecê-la também." - Vendo que Scully sorria simpaticamente, mas parecia tensa, Saori resolveu tomar as rédeas da conversa e tentar explicar da melhor maneira possível o que era tudo alí.

"Sei que devem estar confusos e cheios de perguntas, então vou tentar começar a explicar, ok?" - O inglês de Saori era bem claro, a menina parecia bem à vontade com o idioma - "Primeiro, acho que devem estar confusos em relação a mim, não é?" - Os dois agentes assentiram, e Saori voltou-se para Shura, que logo entendeu o pedido silencioso da menina.

"Saori é a reencarnação da deusa Atena. Essa reencarnação é algo que acontece de tempos em tempos, sempre que a humanidade necessita. Há quinze anos se iniciou um novo ciclo para a humanidade. Como todo início de ciclos, novas batalhas viriam, estas batalhas seriam decisivas para o futuro de toda a humanidade. Os homens lá fora não fazem idéia do que ocorre, mas é justamente por isso que existimos, para que a humanidade possa viver em paz, sem seqüelas de qualquer batalha que aconteça entre deuses, titãs e afins. Portanto, há quinze anos nasceu a atual encarnação da deusa Atena, a Saori."

A explicação de Shura foi bem clínica, mas pareceu perfeita para o momento. Não adiantaria desfiar toda a história do Santuário, ou comentar as batalhas sangrentas que aquele lugar já presenciou, isso iria apenas assustá-los sem necessidade. Mas, como se tratava de Mulder...

"Uau..." - Mulder deu um assovio - "Scully, então, o que acha?" - Achou que aquela era uma ótima hora para provocar a parceira, que devia estar do avesso com tanta informação. Aquilo era quase melhor do que os alienígenas que caçava!

Mas Scully não pôde responder à altura, porque seus olhos estavam muito, mas muito ocupados.

"Ah, que bom, já chegaram. Agora podemos ir encontrar os outros e almoçar!"

Saori se levantou e acenou, sorrindo, para Saga, Aiolia, Milo e Camus, voltando do salão acima que servia de escritório e biblioteca. Shura deixou escapar uma risada ao ver a expressão impagável da agente ruiva, enquanto Mu e Shaka apenas sorriam. Aquele efeito realmente não tinha preço. E aquele dia ainda ia render...

**To be continued...**

* * *

Olha... é muita coisa pra olhar, viu! Tá, o Mulder é lindo com aquelas mangas de camisa azul dobradas, mas puxa, três gregos e um francês andando displiscentemente na sua direção, que tal hein? wink-wink  
Coitadinha, vai ficar vesga a pobre Scully... xD thanks, e até mais, bju!!!  



	6. Quando o perigo é real

_**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya e X Files pertencem aos seus criadores._

_Ah, demorei! Quase que desisto, mas hoje me deu uma coisa e acabei escrevendo mais um pouco... e tá aí:-)  
_

* * *

**The G-Files - Depois do filme**

**Parte VI: Quando o perigo é real  
**

**SANTUARIO  
ATENAS, GRÉCIA  
13:10PM**

"Olha só... temos visitas!" - Milo cochichou, disfarçando um assovio.

"Milo... tenha modos!" - Camus virou os olhos.

Saga e Aiolia sorriam levemente. Assim que avistaram a pequena ruiva já previram uma manifestação de Milo, seguida de uma advertência de Camus. Saga suspirou: "Sempre os mesmos...".

"Milo, sossega. Aquela moça já parece suficientemente assustada, então é melhor você manter seus comentários para você." - Saga advertiu, sem conseguir disfarçar o riso.

"É, Milo. E as mãos também." - Aiolia completou, fingindo seriedade.

No mirante, Shura já havia começado a apresentar os companheiros que vinham chegando, mas Mulder e Scully não estavam conseguindo prestar muita atenção ao cavaleiro. Scully porque estava realmente boquiaberta com tudo aquilo, e Mulder porque... bem, estava realmente começando a ficar com raiva daquele lugar.

"Hola! Pensei que não iam parar para comer hoje..." - Shura saudou os colegas - "Temos visitas, como podem ver." - E virando-se para os dois agentes, tratou de seguir com as apresentações - "Este mais alto é Saga, cavaleiro de Gêmeos. O carrancudo do lado é Aiolia, cavaleiro de Leão. Camus, cavaleiro de Aquário, do lado dele, e Milo, cavaleiro de Escorpião."

Os quatro se aproximaram e cumprimentaram Mulder com um aperto de mão. Todos fizeram o mesmo com Scully, sendo que Camus, ao fazê-lo, beijou-lhe delicadamente uma das mãos. Scully ficou pasma. Normalmente ela ficaria irritada com isso, mas como poderia? Ela sequer tentou.

"Rapazes, este é o agente Fox Mulder, e esta é a agente Dana Scully. São agentes do FBI americano." - Shura completou as apresentações, sem deixar de reparar que seu amigo francês com certeza ganhara o interesse da ruiva.

"É um prazer recebê-los, mas devo dizer que estou surpreso... não é comum termos visitas." - Saga disse, simpaticamente, mas sem perder o ar austero.

"Nós também não esperávamos acordar num lugar como esse, mas tenho que admitir que é muito melhor do que o lugar onde estávamos antes." - Mulder logo simpatizou com o cavaleiro de gêmeos. Era o único que não estava descaradamente dando em cima da Scully, e parecia ser um cara sério.

"Definitivamente muito melhor." - Foi o único comentário que Scully conseguiu verbalizar.

"Bom..." - Saori chamou a atenção de volta para sí - "Vamos descer? Podemos conversar mais enquanto comemos, o que acham?"

E desceram em direção ao salão onde comeriam. No caminho, Scully caminhava silenciosamente ao lado de Mulder. Saori ia na frente, acompanhada de Shaka e Mu. E logo atrás deles estavam Shura e os outros.

"Camus... você é um sem vergonha mesmo." - Milo comentou, os olhos fuzilando.

"Pourquoi?" - Camus respondeu, displiscente.

"Ficou me enchendo o saco para não dar em cima da moça, e pá! Lá estava um francês metido dando em cima dela, descaradamente!"

"Eu apenas cumprimentei a senhorita da maneira que achei adequada, Milo." - Camus respondeu, sem se abalar.

"Senhorita? Como sabe disso? Não viu a cara do amigo dela? Aposto que ele almoçaria seus miolos com prazer..." - Milo retrucou.

"Nisso tenho que concordar, Camus. O homem parecia que queria te matar na hora que você beijou a mão dela." - Aiolia comentou, rindo.

"É... parecia o Aiolia quando me viu ajudando a Marin com aquela aprendiz outro dia..." - Saga deixou de lado a seriedade apenas para provocar Aiolia, que só de lembrar do tal dia já espumava.

Mais à frente, Mulder estava pensativo. Até o momento, estavam conhecendo mais e mais pessoas. Ou cavaleiros. Porque eles pareciam ter poderes especiais, pelo que percebeu, então não sabia se devia classificá-los como pessoas normais. Bom, não sabia quanto aos quatro que chegaram por último. Fazendo as contas, ainda faltavam cinco deles. Olhou de relance para Scully. O que ela estaria pensando? Estaria ela pensando? Ela estava muito diferente do que conhecia. Sabia que estava sendo machista ao extremo, até porque tinha que admitir que aqueles eram homens bonitos. Se a situação fosse contrária, se fossem doze mulheres igualmente bonitas chegando a cada momento, como ele estaria se sentindo? Tinha a obrigação de se colocar no lugar da parceira. Mas por que não conseguia?

Sem perceberem, chegaram ao salão onde ficariam para a refeição, e onde poderiam finalmente conversar. A mesa posta era redonda, de modo que todos se acomodaram sem muita cerimônia. Mulder tratou de se sentar imediatamente ao lado da parceira, percebendo que o cavaleiro francês sentara-se ao lado dela também. Sentiu-se extremamente irracional fazendo isso, então, tratou de começar logo a falar, não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de estar com ciúmes da parceira.

"Senhorita Kido, antes de virmos para cá esteve nos contando sobre o fato de ser a reencarnação da deusa Atena, certo?" - Mulder parou por um momento, observando que todos os cavaleiros à mesa estavam absolutamente à vontade com a conversa - "Assim, estou inclinado a acreditar que a senhorita tenha algum tipo de poder... estou certo?"

"Poder?" - Saori perguntou, sorrindo.

"Sim, como o poder de Mu," - Mulder olhou na direção do cavaleiro, que assentiu - "Ele foi capaz de salvar a mim e à minha parceira, trazendo-nos para cá através de teletransporte. Essa não é uma capacidade comum, certo?"

"Tem razão em pensar assim, Sr. Mulder." - Saori respondeu, graciosamente - "Todos aqui possuem uma ou mais habilidades que não são realmente comuns. Mas não creio que haja em mim tais habilidades, ao menos não desta forma."

"Sr. Mulder" - Saga percebeu o pedido de ajuda silencioso de Saori e interveio - "Digamos apenas que, como reencarnação de Atena, apenas a presença de Saori entre nós já seja algo bem significativo."

"Mas Mu comentou que a senhorita sabe que corremos algum tipo de perigo e que devemos ficar aqui. Como isso acontece? É algum tipo de poder telepático..."

"Mulder..." - Scully chamou a atenção do parceiro - "Está sendo indelicado, não faça destas pessoas objeto de estudos paranormais, por favor."

"Mas Scully, eu preciso..."

"Fique tranquila, srta Scully, é natural que estejam cheios de dúvidas, nós mesmos estamos bastante impressionados com o que quer que tenham passado ultimamente." - Saori comentou, e então continuou - "Sr. Mulder, não sei se telepatia é a palavra certa para definir a forma com que vejo as coisas. Creio que seja mais como um pressentimento, só que uns são mais apurados que os outros. Veja, primeiro sentí aquela enorme concentração de cosmos, depois Mu trouxe vocês dois para cá, encontrados no local exato do deslocamento de energia. Resumindo bem, sei que há homens que ambicionam controlar tal cosmo, e como não sei se a fonte é humana ou divina... ou mesmo se é algo que esteja dentro de nossa compreensão. Entendem a minha preocupação? Se vocês dois estavam lá e tiveram algum tipo de contato com o que quer que seja aquela coisa, haverá muita gente querendo suas cabeças." - Saori concluiu, desta vez com a expressão mais preocupada.

Mulder ficou absolutamente impressionado com a certeza com que a menina explicou a situação. Claro que não achava que seriam realmente mortos por terem visto aquela nave no pólo sul. Imaginava algo mais leve, porém prejudicial, do tipo ter o escritório incendiado, ou serem exonerados do FBI... A morte não lhe era uma possibilidade tão palpável, mas o que Saori acabara de dizer deixou a coisa toda muito mais real. Podiam ser mortos por causa de sua cruzada pessoal. Mortos, de verdade. Olhou para Scully, a seu lado, e temeu como nunca pela vida da parceira.

"Sr. Mulder," - Saga percebeu o temor no rosto do agente, e resolveu acalmá-lo de alguma forma - "Saiba que estão seguros aqui, e que temos meios de fazer com que aquele cosmos jamais vá parar em mãos inadequadas. Essa é nossa missão primária."

"E o que acontece agora?" - Scully perguntou, temerosa.

"Agora vocês estão no melhor lugar possível. Aqui vão estar informados sobre essa coisa que estavam investigando, que por sinal também estamos investigando." - Milo sorria enquanto falava, como se achasse graça da situação - "E estarão protegidos. O mundo lá fora não tem acesso ao Santuário. Seja quem for que está atrás de vocês sequer sabe da nossa existência. Mas nós podemos saber tudo sobre eles." - Milo piscou e Scully não pôde evitar de sorrir do jeito descontraído do jovem grego.

"Agora, tem uma coisa que precisamos muito saber." - Camus recolheu seus talheres e voltou-se para Scully e Mulder, a seu lado - "Como foram parar na Antártica, e justamente naquele local? O que estavam investigando?"

Mulder suspirou e Scully procurou uma posição mais confortável na cadeira. Agora era a vez dos agentes contarem uma história realmente longa.

* * *

_Ahhh quase que eu abandonei esse barco hein... quantos meses! Mas acho que o bloqueio já passou, ou está passando, e como tenho assistido muito Arquivo X ultimamente pode ser que a coisa flua melhor... esse capítulo foi bem filler, mas achei que devia postar. No próximo quero que os agentes já entrem na rotina do Santuário... afinal, eles vão ficar uns dias por lá ne... ;) kissu!_


	7. The A word

_**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya e X Files pertencem aos seus criadores._

_Capitulo 7 no ar... nossa, tá grande! xD  
Agora sim, os dourados vão ter contato com a palavra "alienígena" rsrsrs  
Veremos... ;) mais um, espero que gostem:  
_

* * *

**The G-Files - Depois do filme**

**Parte VII: The "A" word  
**

**SANTUARIO  
ATENAS, GRÉCIA  
14:23PM**

Dana Scully tinha uma das mãos apoiando o queixo. Estava ficando cansada. Mulder estava falando sem parar sobre praticamente todas as conspirações possíveis e impossíveis pelas quais já passaram. E o mais intrigante de tudo é que aquelas pessoas estavam realmente prestando atenção.

"Pode explicar melhor essa questão da abdução, sr. Mulder?" - Saga estava realmente interessado.

"Pode me chamar de Mulder somente, Saga..." - Mulder estava empolgado - "Bom, a abdução... a Scully ficou desaparecida por alguns meses..."

E agora lá estava seu parceiro, contando em detalhes como ela foi abduzida e submetida a testes terríveis, como se tudo fosse um interminável episódio de 'Além da Imaginação'. Scully já estava ficando irritada por ter se transformado no assunto em questão, quando a intervenção de Camus a socorreu de mais constrangimento.

"Mas agente Mulder, diante de tudo que está contando, por que continuaram trabalhando com isso e, mais importante, como foram parar no pólo sul, dentro de uma suposta nave alienígena?" - Camus perguntou, a curiosidade era verdadeira mas o discreto olhar que lançou a Scully não deixou dúvida de que ele desejava desviar o foco da conversa de volta para a nave que teria visto.

"Nós..." - Mulder olhou na direção de Scully e ela desviou um pouco o olhar - "Eu não podia parar. Preciso muito saber o que houve com a minha irmã. E chegamos tão perto... e já vimos tanto, não creio que seja possível virar as costas ou fechar os olhos para tantas evidências. É a minha jornada." - Voltou a olhar para Scully, procurando a aprovação dela, mas sem conseguir um retorno da parte dela - "Eu apenas tenho sorte de ter uma parceira como a agente Scully ao meu lado."

As últimas palavras de Mulder provocaram um pequeno e desconfortável silêncio à mesa. Ficou claro para todos que o agente percebeu que havia exposto a parceira demais e que sabia que essa era uma das poucas coisas que a deixava realmente constrangida. Scully ainda não olhava para Mulder, e este mudou de postura de uma hora para a outra, perdendo uma boa parcela da empolgação de antes. Shaka, sensibilizado pelo clima pesado que se instalou, resolveu tentar continuar a conversa.

"A nave foi sentida daqui como um ser vivo de enorme cosmoenergia. Estiveram no interior dela, certo?" - Shaka perguntou, e Mulder assentiu - "Como era por dentro? Havia algum núcleo, casulo ou algo parecido com uma fonte ou emanação de energia de qualquer tipo?"

"Não ví nenhuma fonte de energia, mas posso dizer que em toda parte dentro da nave haviam ligações que lembravam veias. Ela parecia ser toda interligada. E haviam cápsulas de líquido com criaturas dentro. Alienígenas." - A pergunta clínica de Shaka parecia ter funcionado, pois Mulder já se sentia mais à vontade novamente - "Eu encontrei a agente Scully dentro de uma dessas cápsulas. Tive que quebrar o invólucro, e remover uma espécie de tubo da garganta dela... antes disso, tive que aplicar uma vacina..."

"Vacina?" - Aiolia foi quem se manifestou dessa vez - "Por acaso não trouxe alguma amostra dessa vacina com você?"

"Não, infelizmente devo ter jogado a seringa fora enquanto ainda estava dentro da nave. Tinha muita pressa pois assim que injetei a vacina na agente Scully, ela ainda estava ligada pelo tubo à nave, e tudo começou a tremer e explodir..."

"Como se o local estivesse se revoltando contra a substância que injetou nela?" - Aiolia perguntou.

"Deve ter sido esse o momento em que eu sentí o deslocamento de cosmo... foi tão forte..." - Saori comentou, pensativa.

"Mulder..." - Scully voltou sua atenção ao parceiro - "Disse que quando injetou uma vacina em mim a nave passou a tremer, como se se revoltasse. Sabe exatamente o que era essa vacina?"

"Infelizmente não, não sei. Sei apenas que devia injetá-la em você para que não morresse com o vírus alienígena que já estava em você." - Mulder respondeu, ainda um tanto ressabiado.

"Puxa, mas deve ter um jeito de isolar essa substancia..." - Aiolia comentou - "Afinal, não deve fazer nem 24 horas desde que a vacina foi aplicada, não é?"

"Sabe, tem razão..." - Scully voltou-se para Aiolia, intrigada com o interesse do jovem em um assunto tão técnico - "Aiolia, não é?" - O cavaleiro assentiu, sorrindo - "Realmente, há muitas substâncias que podem ser isoladas do sangue em até 72 horas, se fui inoculada em menos de um dia, acho possível isolar algumas substâncias dessa vacina em meu sangue, sim. Mas para isso precisaríamos enviar uma boa amostra do meu sangue para um laboratório capacitado..."

"Disso eu posso cuidar, a fundação Graad possui laboratórios bastante avançados." - Saori informou, animada - "E Aiolia pode cuidar de colher o material e levá-lo para análise, em total discrição. Creio que é prudente manter tudo isso em absoluto segredo, até mesmo dentro da minha fundação, certo?"

Mulder olhava para a menina-Deusa, absolutamente espantado com a sabedoria da garota. Aliás, estava se surpreendendo cada vez mais com a seriedade e bom senso daqueles que, à primeira vista, pareciam apenas mocinhos que deveriam estar em algum campus universitário jogando bola ou devorando livros. Pareciam mais profissionais do que muitos de seus colegas de trabalho com anos de FBI!

Mu percebeu o cansaço se acentuando cada vez mais no rosto da agente ruiva, que já apoiava totalmente a cabeça em uma das mãos. A hipotermia foi mais severa nela, que era menor e mais magra que o parceiro. Devia estar morta de sono, especialmente depois da refeição. Era hora de instalar os agentes na casa extra de Shura, para que descansassem.

"Então está acertado" - Mu disse, sorrindo - "Aiolia acompanha a srta. Scully até a enfermaria para colher o material que precisam?" - Aiolia assentiu, levantando-se e indo em direção à Scully, que aceitou apoiar-se no braço do cavaleiro sem hesitar - "Eu e Shura vamos mostrar ao Mulder a casa onde vão passar esses dias. Acho que precisa descansar também, certo?"

Mulder não gostou muito de deixar Scully ir sozinha à enfermaria, mas sabia que ela estaria melhor sem ele por um tempo. Sabia que ela ainda estava chateada pela exposição de antes. Decidiu que mais tarde conversariam e então pediria desculpas.

"Por mim tudo bem." - Mulder respondeu, e se levantou - "Scully, vai ficar bem? Quer que eu vá com vocês?"

"Eu vou ficar bem, Mulder, vá descansar, você precisa." - Scully respondeu, sem encará-lo.

"Então vamos." - Shura levantou-se também - "Mu, acho melhor transportar Aiolia e a Srta Scully até a enfermaria, não creio que ela possa andar tanto, é longe..."

"Tem razão, obrigado por lembrar." - Mu sorriu e foi para o lado de Aiolia e Scully, pondo as mãos nos ombros dos dois e desaparecendo em seguida.

Mulder ainda se assustou com a cena da parceira desaparecendo no ar junto com dois cavaleiros, aquilo não era coisa com que as pessoas conseguem se acostumar, afinal. Shura, vendo o rosto chocado do agente, tratou de chamá-lo de volta à realidade.

"Vamos, hombre, que está caindo de cansaço!" - Deu um tapinha nas costas de Mulder e voltou-se aos demais - "Vejo vocês mais tarde, na arena. Temos treino livre hoje, eu não esquecí."

"Que bom que não esqueceu, temos aquele último impasse para acertar, capricórnio." - Saga piscou e sorriu maldosamente, fazendo com que Milo, Camus e até Shaka rissem da "piada interna" que era aquela risada fingida de Saga.

"Bom, foi um almoço agradável, mas vou indo. Tenho uma tarde cheia pela frente..." - Saori levantou-se, suspirando.

"Eu a acompanho, Saori." - Camus se levantou também, e os dois deixaram o salão.

Os dois já iam longe na escadaria quando ouviu-se a voz de Milo, arremedando Camus - "Eu a acompanho, Saori..." - Milo virou os olhos - "Mas que puxa-saco!"

"Milo..." - Shaka advertiu - "Deixa disso, sabe que Camus acompanha os trabalhos de Saori, é natural que passe mais tempo com ela agora. Não pode viver apenas nos treinamentos. Alguém precisa ajudá-la com a parte burocrática também."

"O Saga já não é suficiente? E ele é mais velho, bem melhor para burocracias..." - Milo retrucou.

"O que me lembra que devo voltar ao trabalho com eles também. Mas Milo, se soubesse quanto trabalho temos lá, viria nos ajudar ao invés de ficar aí com esse ciúme besta." - Saga respondeu, ainda rindo.

Mulder assistia ao pequeno diálogo, impressionado. E sem entender, claro. Shura viu que quanto mais ficavam alí, mais confuso o agente americano iria ficar, então decidiu que era hora de ir embora.

"Agora vamos, que o sol dessa hora é muito quente e esse americano precisa dormir desesperadamente." - Shura declarou e fez com que Mulder o acompanhasse para fora - "Até mais tarde!"

Shaka e Saga seguiram para o 13º templo, para o restante da tarde de trabalho. Enquanto subiam, iam pensando em toda a situação. Era tudo inédito para ambos, mas com certeza a palavra que mais os intrigava era "alienígena". Teriam muita pesquisa a fazer dalí para a frente.

* * *

_A Scully foi pra enfermaria com o Leão... uhuhuhuhu... aqui na minha fic ele é metido a médico, viu? ;) Agora imaginem ele de jaleco branco com aquela carinha... ei, alguém viu a Marin pra avisar que ele anda com outra ruiva por aí? ahaha  
bjaum, pessoas, obrigada por acompanhar! ;)  
_


	8. Ele queria ser médico

_**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya e X Files pertencem aos seus criadores._

_Oie! Eu de novo! Mais um pedaço de fic, hein! Nesse o Mulder vai ver uma coisa, e a Scully vai ter o dela também. ;) Hope U like it... bjoka!  
_

* * *

**The G-Files - Depois do filme**

**Parte VIII: Ele queria ser médico  
**

Shura caminhava calmamente até seu templo. Mulder o acompanhava em silêncio, olhando de vez em quando na direção em que as escadas desciam. Não estava gostando nada de ter deixado Scully ir sozinha fazer uma coleta de sangue, ainda mais com desconhecidos.

"O que foi? Está preocupado?" - Shura percebeu a tensão do agente - "Não se preocupe, ela estará segura e será bem tratada."

Mulder apenas assentiu, mas continuava visivelmente preocupado. Shura sorriu ao se lembrar de Mu comentando que o agente parecia muito territorial em relação à colega. Para ele, aquilo ia bem além do simples territorialismo.

"Estamos longe?" - Mulder interrompeu os pensamentos de Shura.

"Não, mais dez minutos e estaremos lá. Está cansado? Quer parar um pouco?"

Mulder ia recusar a oferta de descanso e apertar o passo, mas a visão da arena morro abaixo capturou sua atenção imediatamente. Shura passou a mão pelos cabelos, sorrindo. As amazonas estavam treinando aprendizes de cavaleiros naquele horário, e isso era algo que sem dúvida chamava atenção, até mesmo a deles que já estavam acostumados com essa rotina diária.

"O que é aquilo lá embaixo?" - Mulder perguntou, depois de um minuto apenas olhando.

"É a arena comum. Treinamos lá."

"E o que está acontecendo lá? Aquelas pessoas... são mulheres?"

"Sim, são amazonas." - Shura caminhou até o limite da colina, levando Mulder para mais perto - "Vê melhor? Elas estão treinando aprendizes de cavaleiros. Um dia, eles irão disputar armaduras de bronze."

"Oh..." - Mulder estava embasbacado com o que via.

"Se quiser, podemos descer e assistir, mas amanhã. Hoje creio que esteja muito cansado para isso, e ainda temos que preparar a casa para vocês ficarem por esses dias... acho que a srta Scully vai chegar bem cansada da enfermaria, não é?"

"Tem razão. Vamos indo então. Mas amanhã gostaria muito de conhecer aquela arena." - Mulder concordou, um pouco mais animado.

"Está certo, vamos andando então."

**SANTUARIO  
ATENAS, GRÉCIA  
15:18PM**

Na enfermaria, Scully observava enquanto Aiolia preparava uma bandeja de coleta de sangue. Estava impressionada com a habilidade do rapaz, que lhe parecia muito jovem para tal. Mesmo assim, estava preocupada por não ver nenhum médico por alí, o que significava que ele mesmo iria colher o sangue. Aiolia se aproximou com a bandeja pronta em minutos, e imediatamente percebeu a preocupação da agente.

"Senhorita, não se preocupe. Não vai doer nada." - O leonino disse, sorrindo.

Com isso, Scully assistiu, paralisada, o cavaleiro proceder agilmente, levando pouquíssimo tempo para conseguir uma boa veia e iniciar a coleta do sangue. Depois de alguns momentos apenas observado a unidade ser preenchida com seu sangue, ela se voltou para o rapaz, ainda espantada.

"Nossa..." - Ela começou - "Tenho que te dizer que estou impressionada, onde aprendeu isso, Aiolia?"

"Desde garoto, sempre gostei de ciências." - Aiolia corou com o cumprimento de Scully - "Daí, viajei algumas vezes acompanhando a Deusa até o Japão, e passei algum tempo com os médicos da Fundação enquanto não estava a serviço, então acabei aprendendo uma ou outra coisinha..."

Scully agora estava realmente espantada. Imaginou que o rapaz havia feito algum curso de enfermagem, ou que frequentasse alguma escola de medicina, mas no fim ele aprendeu por observação.

"Aiolia, isso é.. incrível! Está me dizendo que aprendeu a fazer isso apenas olhando médicos fazerem?" - Os olhos de Scully brilhavam, espantados.

"Posso dizer que sim... mas depois de algumas vezes eles me deixavam participar. Não é difícil, é só se concentrar e não esquecer dos detalhes. O corpo humano é fascinante, o funcionamento..." - Aiolia se empolgava com o assunto cada vez mais, era visível.

"E imagino que depois de descobrir que gosta disso, você frequente uma universidade, medicina talvez..." - Scully perguntou, intrigada porque não havia jeito de ele ter adquirido tal precisão apenas com observação e pouca prática.

"Na verdade não, senhorita. Mas eu queria, muito. Desde garoto, sempre quis ser médico, tratar das pessoas. Há tantas doenças que podem ser combatidas e até mesmo curadas com uma pesquisa um pouco mais eficiente..." - Os olhos do rapaz brilhavam com a idéia, mas ele logo voltou à realidade, e o brilho se foi rapidamente, dando lugar a uma certa resignação - "Mas quem sabe um dia eu possa fazer isso, não é?"

"Sim, seria maravilhoso, Aiolia." - Scully sorriu, compreensiva. _Você já é um médico, desde garoto, só não sabe disso._ - Scully guardou para sí o pensamento, percebendo que aquele rapaz com certeza não tinha uma vida normal e que provavelmente jamais ele iria para uma universidade como queria. O que ela achava uma pena.

* * *

_Ô que bonitinho o Olia queria ser doutor quando crescesse... aff, só na minha cabeça mesmo rsss  
Muito OOC mas eu achei fofo e quis usar assim mesmo. E "amanhã" o Mulder vai descer pra arena, hein... com que roupa ele vai, hein? Vai estar um sol "grego"... até a próxima, kissu! ;)  
_


	9. Entra Shaka

_**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya e X Files pertencem aos seus criadores._

_Quanto tempo! Bom, de volta... ;)_

* * *

**The G-Files - Depois do filme**

**Parte IX: Entra Shaka  
**

**Santuário  
Atenas - Grécia  
05:48PM  
**

O restante da tarde passou sem que Mulder percebesse. Estava tão cansado que até esqueceu que queria tanto ver a arena de treinamento. Quando chegaram, Shura arrumou a casa rapidamente, e o deixou sozinho para descansar depois de se certificar de que nada faltaria ao hóspede até que voltasse do tal treino livre que tinha marcado.

Scully encontrou o parceiro dormindo profundamente em uma poltrona na pequena sala. O ar da casa estava agradavelmente morno, em contraste com o vento que já começava a esfriar lá fora, com o pôr do sol. Não pretendia demorar tanto no laboratório, mas esteve tão entretida conversando com Aiolia que nem percebeu a tarde passar.

"Você demorou."

Scully apenas baixou o olhar, o tom dele a fez sentir-se culpada. Mas sabia que na verdade não tinha satisfações a dar, já que ambos estavam em ambiente seguro.

"Estava no laboratório até agora?" - Mulder insistiu.

"Sim, estava." - Scully respondeu, impassível.

"E demorou todo esse tempo para uma coleta de sangue?"

"A coleta do material foi rápida, Aiolia é bem habilidoso. Acontece que aproveitamos e dispusemos nossas idéias sobre o acontecido, e sabe, Aiolia tem alguns argumentos bastante interessantes sobre aquela nave e a vacina que me curou do que quer que fosse.."

"Ah..." - Mulder não pôde conter a sensação ruim que lhe dava ao ver a expressão de contentamento da parceira ao falar do cavaleiro e de como seus argumentos eram bons - "Espero que você se lembre de que ele é apenas um rapazinho, e que não tem método pra investigações como nós, Scully."

"Ele pode não ter método, mas é extremamente inteligente e perpicaz, assim como os demais. Você não deve subestimar estas pessoas, Mulder, estes são jovens especiais. E nem tudo tem que se basear nas suas teorias, ou mesmo nos métodos investigativos do FBI." - Scully defendeu, um pouco mais ríspida do que pretendia.

"Essa não é você, Scully. Você jamais acreditaria em jovens com dons especiais ou coisas do tipo. Só está falando assim porque está com raiva de mim, de eu ter falado sobre o que aconteceu a você..."

Mulder recebeu um olhar de advertência como resposta e Scully saiu da sala, indo para o quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si. Pensou se deveria ir atrás dela e se desculpar, mas parou ao ouvir pessoas se aproximando. Logo viu Shura, Mu e Shaka entrando pela varanda.

"Já acordado?" - Shura saudou, sorrindo, e voltou-se para os outros dois - "Eu o deixei dormindo como uma pedra."

"Descansou?" - Shaka perguntou, polidamente.

Mulder assentiu, ainda tenso com o clima entre ele e a parceira.

"E a srta Scully, já está descansando?" - Mu perguntou, deduzindo que a agente estivesse no quarto, já que ele mesmo a deixou na porta da casa minutos antes.

"Ela está lá dentro." - Mulder respondeu.

Mu olhou para Shaka, que tinha uma expressão desconfiada. Shura decidiu acabar com o silêncio, mostrando a sacola que tinha nas mãos.

"Bom, trouxe umas coisas que acho que vocês podem precisar. Esta casa está com a despensa meio vazia, já que só eu uso. Me acompanha até a cozinha, Mulder? Assim posso mostrar como funciona tudo lá dentro."

Mulder seguiu Shura até a pequena cozinha sem responder. Mu voltou a olhar para Shaka interrogativamente.

"Sente a tensão?" - Shaka comentou, olhando para a porta do quarto.

"Estranho, não é?" - Mu respondeu, procurando sentir o cosmo da agente no outro cômodo - "Ela tem um cosmo bem pequeno, mas pelo que dá pra sentir, acho que está um pouco zangada."

"Acho que discutiram." - Shaka constatou, suspirando.

"Mas por que será?" - Mu estava intrigado, mas Shaka parecia não compartilhar da mesma curiosidade - "O que é, não está nem um pouco curioso?"

Shaka sentiu vontade de praguejar, mas se conteve. "Ele se preocupa demais com os outros, é só isso." - pensou. Decidiu ajudar, já que Mu iria ficar preocupado o tempo todo se não soubesse do que aconteceu.

"Eu vou lá dentro. Se ela estiver acordada, eu descubro o que houve. E acho que provavelmente não é nada." - Shaka disse, e caminhou até a porta do quarto sem muito ânimo.

Shaka bateu suavemente na porta fechada, três vezes. Com a certeza de que havia anunciado sua entrada dessa forma, abriu e entrou, fechando novamente a porta. Olhou para a cama, onde estava a agente ruiva, sentada. Teve pena dela, porque parecia tão sozinha, e estava fácil de sentir a decepção que sentia. Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se ao lado dela, em silêncio.

Scully viu o rapaz loiro entrar no quarto e fechar a porta atrás de sí, silenciosamente. Primeiro ficou confusa, o que ele haveria de querer alí? Mas quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado, percebeu que provavelmente ele viera conversar. E ela não estava com vontade de conversar. Não achava que houvesse nada a ser dito, especialmente a um rapazinho totalmente desconhecido.

"Vocês brigaram. E ele disse coisas que a deixaram decepcionada e triste." - Shaka declarou, a voz suave era a mesma que usava em seus oponentes.

Scully voltou-se para ele, espantada. Como poderia saber como se sentia, se ela mesma estava tendo dificuldade para distinguir se tinha raiva ou se estava apenas triste por ter ouvido o que não queria. Aquele rapaz tão angelical, sempre de olhos fechados, o que mais ele poderia saber? De repente teve medo de perguntar. Era como se ele pudesse ver através dela.

"Não tema. Eu jamais exporia algo que a deixasse desconfortável." - Shaka deixou de olhar para a porta em frente e voltou-se para ela com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios - "Mu ficou preocupado porque sentiu a tensão na casa. Ele acha que você e seu amigo discutiram, e que sendo assim seria melhor que ficassem em lugares separados enquanto estiverem aqui no Santuário. Sabe o que é?" - Shaka sorriu, e continuou - "Mu tem aversão a desentendimentos."

O sorriso de Shaka se alargou um pouco quando ele terminou de falar, e Scully não pôde evitar de sorrir também. Estes eram jovens especiais, e se ela não acreditava antes em tal coisa, agora tinha diversas provas vivas de que isso existia mesmo.

Shaka percebeu imediatamente a abertura, e já que estava alí para ajudar, não perderia a chance.

"Bom, vejo que não é o caso de separar a srta de seu amigo, não é?" - Shaka ofereceu, ainda sorrindo.

"Não precisa. Depois nós nos entendemos." - Scully respondeu, sem muito ânimo.

"E isso acontece com frequência? Vocês se desentenderem?"

Em outra situação, Scully mandaria quem perguntasse algo assim cuidar da própria vida, mas alí era diferente, e ela não via no cavaleiro loiro nenhuma intenção ruim.

"Eu e Mulder somos muito diferentes. Temos opiniões completamente opostas em quase tudo, e no trabalho isso normalmente causa discussões."

Shaka parou um pouco para pensar, antes de continuar sua pequena sessão de análise. Antes esteve indiferente à agente, mas agora, mais de perto, ela lhe chamava a atenção. Era uma mulher bastante complexa, muito contida mas com muitos conflitos dentro de sí.

"Mas todas as discussões a deixam assim, triste?" - Shaka perguntou, cautelosamente.

Scully não tinha essa resposta. Não achava que toda discussão que tinha com seu parceiro a deixasse triste, como Shaka perguntou. Mas por outro lado, às vezes coisas duras eram ditas, e mesmo nos melhores dias não havia como evitar que estas coisas a magoassem.

"Escute, se não quiser falar sobre isso, tudo bem. Apenas gostaria que se lembrasse de que algumas vezes as pessoas dizem coisas com o intuito de chamar a atenção, para o bem ou para o mal. Se seu amigo disse coisas que a magoaram, claro que a srta deve avisá-lo disso, porém, é muito provável que ele as tenha dito apenas para que a srta o notasse. Quando ele vier pedir desculpas, perdoe-o, sim?" - Shaka falava com naturalidade, como se os conhecesse desde sempre. - "Ou teremos que separar vocês dois."

Scully riu gostosamente, e Shaka acabou rindo também. No fim das contas, até que ele gostava daquela americana. Levantou-se, sabendo que aquela era a hora certa para voltar para a sala e deixá-la se recompor. Ela já estava bem mais tranquila, afinal. Com um sorriso, ele caminhou até a porta.

"Shaka..." - Scully chamou, e Shaka olhou de volta - "Eu sempre o perdôo. Todas as vezes."

TO BE CONTINUED!...

* * *

Olha lá, fazia um tempão que eu não entrava aqui... :P

Quem gostou do Shaka bonzinho? Quase dando colo pra Scully? Hein? rsss Claro que ele tem seus próprios motivos né, mas a intenção até que foi boa... ;)


	10. Homens são de marte

_**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya e X Files pertencem aos seus criadores._

_O que pode acontecer quando os "meninos" se reúnem... hehehe  
_

* * *

**The G-Files - Depois do film**

**Parte X: Homens são de marte...**

Santuário  
Atenas - Grécia  
06:59PM

De volta à sala, Shaka foi recebido por três pares de olhos curiosos, até mesmo o agente americano queria saber o que ele esteve fazendo no quarto com sua parceira enfurecida. Shaka se antecipou.

"Ela está bem, vai descansar um pouco e depois pode ser que se junte a nós."

Shaka sentou-se na poltrona, deixando o sofá para os outros três. Sabia que logo viriam as perguntas, mas não estava nada disposto a contar o que foi conversado no quarto. Seria uma indiscrição de sua parte.

"Mas o que ela tem?" - Mu não resistiu.

"Já disse, ela está apenas cansada. Vai ficar bem." - Shaka respondeu, sem querer dar detalhes.

"Nós tivemos um pequeno desentendimento antes de vocês chegarem." - Mulder achou melhor contar logo.

"Não vai ser bom ficarem os dois aqui se vão ficar discutindo..." - Shura balançava a cabeça.

"Mas nem chegou a ser uma discussão. Já tivemos piores, inclusive." - Mulder se explicou.

"Bom, ela ficou muito chateada." - Shaka comentou.

"Hombre, tem que cuidar do que fala, as mulheres são sensíveis..."

"Talvez os dias de vocês sejam mais tranquilos se ela ficar lá em Aries. Ela pode ficar com o meu quarto, e eu ficaria no templo..." - Mu ofereceu.

"NÃO!" - Mulder e Shaka falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Não precisa, obrigado Mu. Eu e minha parceira trabalhamos juntos há muitos anos e sempre resolvemos nossas pendências com calma e bom senso. Fique tranquilo que os dias vão ser bem tranquilos, certo?" - Mulder corrigiu rapidamente a situação, não que desconfiasse das intenções do jovem, mas preferia que sua parceira ficasse ao alcance de seus olhos.

Shura tentou mas não conseguiu conter o riso - "Então seja mais gentil com ela, Mu não agüenta ver brigas e, sinceramente, eu também não." - Shura parou para rir da expressão chocada de Mulder - "No meu templo tem um quarto extra, se brigarem de novo, hospedo a agente Scully com todo o prazer."

Shura piscou para Mu, que sorriu da brincadeira do espanhol. Até Shaka riu, o ciúme do agente pela parceira estava evidente. Mulder se sentia deconfortável por aqueles rapazes estarem fazendo-o reagir de forma tão aberta à simples sugestão de sua parceira ir dormir no templo de algum deles. Tratou de mudar de assunto rapidamente.

"Bom... depois de dormir a tarde inteira fiquei sem sono. O que podemos fazer por aqui quando anoitece?"

Depois de pensar um pouco, Mu sugeriu:

"Podemos ir até o templo de Touro. Costuma comer à noite?" - Mulder assentiu em resposta - "Perfeito, Aldebaran também. Vamos?" - Mu se levantou, seguido de Shaka e Shura.

"Acho melhor ver se a Scully está realmente dormindo, ou se quer ir conosco..." - Mulder voltou-se para o quarto.

"Ela está dormindo, Mulder." - Shaka respondeu.

"Mas como você..." - Mulder se lembrou dos dons especiais daqueles rapazes - "Ah, esquece, vamos indo..."

Mu teve a idéia de passar em escorpião e ver se Milo queria se juntar a eles. Um segundo depois, estavam todos no meio do templo. Milo estava aparentemente de saída.

"Vai sair, escorpião?" - Shaka comentou - "Está arrumado..."

"Aham..." - Foi a resposta de Milo, que ajeitava os cabelos displiscentemente.

"Mas vocês podem sair?" - Mulder estava curioso. Achou que eles viviam reclusos.

"Não deveríamos. Mas nada vai acontecer em duas ou três horas de passeio, além do mais, sou cuidadoso." - Milo respondeu, sorrindo.

"Não vai trazer visita hoje? Duvido." - Shura comentou, fingindo maldade.

"Capricórnio, antes que eu me esqueça, vá pra..." - Milo se interrompeu, olhando para Shaka, Mu e Mulder - "Mas onde vocês vão?"

"Vamos para Touro. Mulder ficou sem sono, e como Aldebaran dorme tarde, pensamos em ficar por lá um pouco." - Mu respondeu.

"Então desço com vocês. Vamos passar no Aiolia?" - Milo perguntou, animado.

"Você só quer a carona, admita." - Shaka gracejou.

"É claro, para não desarrumar a minha produção." - Milo riu.

Mais dois segundos e estavam em leão. Mulder já não estava mais tão espantado com aquela forma de transporte, mas não pôde deixar de perguntar:

"Não fica cansado quando faz isso com tanta gente?"

"Na verdade fico um pouco cansado sim, mas logo passa." - Mu respondeu, amavelmente.

"cresceu transportando enormes pedras e outras coisas, agente Mulder, nós não somos nada perto daquilo... não é, Mu?" - Shura brincou.

"Boa noite!" - Aiolia saudou, aparecendo no templo iluminado.

"Aiolia, nós vamos fazer uma visita ao Aldebaran, quer vir conosco?"

"Mu, não acha que já está transportando muita gente? Vai ficar acabado amanhã..." - Aiolia comentou - "Eu vou sim, mas vão na frente. Eu passo em câncer e gêmeos e vejo se eles querem se juntar a nós, certo?"

Com um aceno, o grupo logo desapareceu, e Aiolia amarrou as sandálias, sorrindo. "Esse Mu, se deixar, carrega o santuário inteiro..."

Quando chegaram em Touro, Aldebaran parecia que já os esperava.

"Sejam bem vindos!" - Aldebaran saudou, sorrindo - "Vão jantar aqui hoje, certo?"

"Ah, esse cheiro, não acredito que você fez..." - Shura fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o aroma.

"Ah, pois fiz..." - Aldebaran riu - "Mr. Mulder, espero que goste de comida brasileira, porque fiz um picadinho com polenta que é famoso por aqui. Até Shaka se rende..."

"Só a polenta, meu amigo..." - Shaka se defendeu.

"E o caldo DE CARNE do picadinho, que eu ví no outro dia!" - Milo denunciou, deixando Shaka vermelho como um pimentão.

"Ê Milo, deixa o Shaka em paz, que no caldo não tem carne!" - Um jovem alto e moreno entrou no templo, acompanhado de Aiolia e Saga. Aproximou-se de Mulder, ainda sério, mas assim que estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo, sorriu, quebrando a expressão carrancuda num minuto - "Sou o cavaleiro de Câncer, Máscara da Morte."

"Máscara da Morte?" - Mulder repetiu, gaguejando um pouco.

"Ah, desculpe..." - Máscara percebeu a própria falha em falar com o americano em grego - "I'm DeathMask, from Cancer's temple."

Mulder teve certeza de que aquele não era o nome dele, mas tratou de retribuir o cumprimento rapidamente. Achou estranho aquele apelido, mas ao mesmo tempo achou que combinava com o rapaz - "Fox Mulder, muito prazer."

"E onde está a srta Scully?" - Aiolia reparou na ausência da agente.

"Ficou descansando, Aiolia." - Shura respondeu, não sem antes reparar na mudança do semblante de Mulder.

"Aiolia esteve me contando sobre as teorias que ele e a agente Scully levantaram durante a tarde..." - Saga comentou.

"Quem está com fome?" - Aldebaran interrompeu - "Eu também quero saber o que vocês concluíram disso tudo, mas esse prato é bem melhor servido quente."

O agora enorme grupo seguiu Aldebaran até o interior do templo, onde havia uma mesa posta. Milo se aproximou primeiro e pegou um cubinho da polenta, saindo em seguida.

"Me desculpem pelo mau jeito, mas eu tenho que ir. Tenho hora..." - E saiu, acenando.

"Tem hora para voltar também, viu seu moleque!" - Máscara da Morte gritou, pois o escorpiano já estava quase fora do templo. - "Esse garoto não tem jeito..."

"Deixa ele, não tem nada de mais..." - Saga amenizou.

Todos já se serviam, quando um cavaleiro bastante cansado apareceu no templo, anunciando sua passagem e retomando o caminho das escadarias.

"Afrodite!" - Aldebaran chamou - "Não vá embora ainda, fique e jante conosco..."

Afrodite sorriu, agradecido. - "Ah, mas estou tão cansado..."

"Viene qui, come alguma coisa que você se anima..." - Máscara abriu espaço para que Afrodite se sentasse ao lado dele.

Afrodite desistiu e entrou, dando um boa noite a todos. Se apresentou a Mulder, já que Saori já havia contado a ele sobre os agentes americanos que passariam alguns dias alí.

"Mr. Mulder, sou Afrodite, cavaleiro do templo de peixes." - O inglês de Afrodite era impecável - "Espero que goste de sua estada entre nós."

Mulder ficou embasbacado com a beleza delicada do cavaleiro. Todos alí eram belos e educados, mas aquele rapaz lhe parecia ainda mais diferente. Ficou imaginando quais seriam seus poderes secretos.

"A srta Scully ficou descansando em capricórnio, eu suponho." - Afrodite perguntou, sorrindo - "Soube que ela esteve a tarde toda na enfermaria, ela está bem?"

"Está sim, nós apenas coletamos um pouco do sangue dela para analisarmos nos laboratórios da fundação." - Aiolia explicou - "Demoramos porque ficamos conversando e perdemos a hora..."

Afrodite mal havia chegado e já conseguia perceber que a proximidade de Aiolia com Dana Scully perturbava visivelmente a Mulder. Olhou de esguelha para Shaka, e percebeu que o loiro tinha alguma idéia na cabeça a respeito dos agentes. Decidiu jogar uma semente, apenas para confirmar suas suspeitas.

"Sei... Aiolia, quem vai acompanhar as pesquisas na fundação?"

"A srta Saori vai conversar com a srta Scully logo pela manhã, pois acredita que como cientista, ela pode tirar grande proveito dos laboratórios da fundação nessa pesquisa." - Aiolia respondeu, prontamente - "E eu provavelmente a acompanharei, para garantir a segurança e o sigilo."

O sangue de Mulder gelou ao ouvir isso, mas conseguiu permanecer impassível dessa vez. Inútil, pois todos os rapazes notaram a reação contida, até mesmo os que não estavam prestando tanta atenção. Afrodite trocou olhares com Shaka novamente, mas dessa vez os dois estavam pensando a mesma coisa.

E, de repente, o cansaço de Afrodite evaporou.

...TO BE CONTINUED**  
**

* * *

Mais um! hehehe  
E agora Afrodite está cheio de idéias na cabeça... wink-wink 


	11. Impressões de um agente Mulder

_**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya e X Files pertencem aos seus criadores._

_NooOoooOOooossa como eu demorei!! Foi assim uma loucura que não dava para escrever nenhuma letrinha, fora o bloqueio que dá quando a gente não tem tempo pra imaginar as coisas que gosta... bah! Mas cheguei, mais um pedacinho de G-Files no ar. Preciso pegar o ritmo de novo, não sei se ficou ok, mas taí._

_E, claro, queria agradecer as reviews. É demais saber que tem gente que gosta do que a gente escreve, viu... faz uma diferença danada. Sou muito grata, de verdade. :  
_

* * *

**The G-Files - Depois do filme**

**Parte XI: Impressões de um agente Mulder **

**Santuário  
Atenas - Grécia  
23:37PM **

Já era bem tarde quando deixaram o templo de Touro. Mulder estava absolutamente impressionado, mais do que jamais imaginou que poderia ficar em toda a sua vida. Mesmo trabalhando com o absurdo diariamente, nunca pensou que um dia chegaria a fazer realmente parte de algo assim. Se sentia um personagem de HQ ou filme.

Depois que Mu os deixou no templo de Capricórnio, Shura o acompanhou até a casa menor atrás do templo, e não o deixou sozinho sem antes se certificar de que ele não precisava de algo e, para impaciência de Mulder, se a "senhorita Scully" estava bem acomodada.

Quando Shura os deixou, Mulder se deitou no confortável sofá. Não tinha sono, e mesmo que tivesse, estava muito ocupado em tentar organizar as idéias para simplesmente dormir. Aquilo tudo era muito... ele não sabia como definir.

Como a coisa da telecinese. Os rapazes tanto perturbaram que fizeram Mu mover a travessa que estava na cozinha do cavaleiro de Touro até a sala onde estavam reunidos. O rapaz estava no mínimo constrangido, dava para ver que não gostava nada de estar em evidência. Mesmo tendo usado aquilo que eles chamavam de teletransporte já várias vezes desde que chegara alí, vê-lo mover coisas sem esforço algum era algo bem chocante.

Chocante como o rapaz chamado Afrodite. Sem dúvida era o mais bonito entre os rapazes alí, no sentido puro do que possa significar beleza. Mas as histórias que Camus contou diziam outra coisa. Não podia ainda acreditar que aquele rapaz tão angelical - ele nem parecia pertencer a este mundo - pudesse ser tão mortal como o cavaleiro de Aquário dizia. E dizia como se estivesse falando do tempo.

"Mulder?" - Scully apareceu na saleta e sentou-se no pequeno espaço entre os pés de Mulder e o braço do sofá. - "Chegou há muito tempo?"

"Não, menos de meia hora. Dormiu bem?" - Teve vontade de rir ao ver que ela tinha os cabelos totalmente em desalinho, e os olhos pequenos de sono ainda.

"Dormí demais. Acho que não durmo tanto desde o segundo ano de faculdade..."

"O primeiro ano foi fácil assim?" - Mulder gracejou, ganhando uma careta dela como resposta - "Está com fome? Posso te preparar um chá e trazer torradas se quiser..."

Scully estranhou a solicitude do parceiro. Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Shaka e sorriu. Desse jeito ficava muito fácil perdoar a quase-discussão de antes.

Mulder não esperou ela respoder, levantou-se e foi até a pequena cozinha. Enquanto punha água a ferver para o chá, resolveu dividir com a parceira suas ultimas impressões.

"Scully... eu acabei de conhecer mais três dos cavaleiros daqui."

"É?" - Scully se acomodou embaixo da manta que estava dobrada no sofá.

"Sim... um deles se chama 'Máscara da Morte'... acredita nisso?"

"Máscara da morte... puxa, que nome..."

"Claro que este não é o nome dele, mas eu preferi não tentar saber..." - Mulder voltou com torradas em um pratinho - "Outro que conhecí foi o Aldebaran. Ele é brasileiro. Você não vai acreditar quando o vir, acho que é o cara mais forte que já ví na vida, e pensar que não deve ter nem metade da nossa idade..."

"Da sua idade, Mulder. Sou mais nova que você, muito obrigada."

"Ok, da minha idade." - Mulder consertou - "E, por fim, Afrodite."

"Afrodite. É uma amazona?"

"Amazona, Scully?"

"É, amazona. Feminino de Cavaleiro. Afrodite é um nome feminino, não é?"

"Scully... é o cavaleiro de Peixes, Afrodite."

"..."

"E, acredite quando eu digo, é um rapaz. E eu não vou elaborar mais, porque quero que você o conheça e tire suas próprias conclusões."

"Por quê?"

"Bom, não quero que pense que eu..." - Mulder hesitou, não sabia como expor sua opinião - "er... é que ele é assim, absurdamente bonito." - Terminou a frase absolutamente vermelho.

"Mulder?"

"O que?"

"Ficou vermelho por achar um homem bonito?"

Mulder se levantou para preparar o chá, a água fervia. Scully ria. Quando ele voltou ela tentou parar, para não constranger mais o parceiro, sem sucesso.

"Scully, quando você o vir, vai entender. O rapaz nem parece ser desse mundo."

"Ninguém aqui parece ser desse mundo, Mulder..."

Mulder balançou a cabeça. Lembrou-se de novo de Mu e sua telecinese.

"Scully?"

"Hum?" - Scully levantou os olhos para o parceiro enquanto comia as torradas com vontade.

"Mu tem mais poderes além daquela coisa de transportar pessoas..."

Scully levantou uma das sobrancelhas, interessada. Mulder continuou.

"Telecinese, Scully."

Scully quase se queimou com o chá. Ajeitou-se melhor no sofá. Telecinese?

"Eu fiquei bem chocado também. Não foi como aqueles fenômenos poltergeist que já investiguei, Scully. Ele faz isso sem o menor esforço, sem precisar de preparo, nem de concentração... simplesmente faz. É um absurdo..."

"Nossa... quero dizer, sei que a coisa do teletransporte já é chocante, mas isso... eu gostaria de ver." - Scully disse mais para sí mesma.

"Mas acho que ele não gosta muito de demonstrar, sabe..."

"Por que diz isso, Mulder?"

"Porque ele ficou bem constrangido por terem-no feito demonstrar esse truque..."

"Mu deve ser um rapaz bem tímido. Parece ser tão novinho..." - Scully divagou, sem perceber que o parceiro não gostava nada da expressão enternecida que ela tinha no rosto ao falar do cavaleiro de Aries.

"São mesmo bem jovens esses cavaleiros, Scully. Muito jovens. Mu não deve ter nem a metade da sua..."

"Mulder!" - Scully cortou, olhando perigosamente para o parceiro - "Não comece. Que coisa desagradável, está agindo como se eu fosse me jogar em cima de um desses meninos a qualquer momento... pare com isso, por favor."

E se levantou, indo para o quarto. Mulder teve vontade de se dar um murro, e pelas contas, não era a primeira vez.

Antes de entrar no quarto, Scully ainda se voltou, com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

"Quer saber? Estou no meio de tantos rapazes tão lindos, não seria problema seu se eu resolvesse me divertir um pouquinho. Sou livre, lembra? Boa noite."

E entrou. Mulder não podia crer naquilo... ela estaria considerando a ideia de se divertir com um daqueles mocinhos ou dissera aquilo apenas para lembrá-lo de que ele estava sendo um completo idiota?

Nas escadarias do templo de Capricórnio, Shura estava sentando olhando a noite na companhia de Afrodite, que decidiu parar por alguns minutos antes de terminar a subita até seu templo. Ambos sentiam a energia agitada do agente federal, e Shura sabia direitinho do que se tratava.

"Aquele camarada é desses que não tem jeito mesmo..." - comentou.

"Parece ser do tipo ciumento." - Afrodite comentou, levantando-se e batendo a poeira da roupa.

"Pior que isso. É ciumento e besta. Morre pela ruiva mas não a deixa saber que gosta dela."

"Parece alguém que eu conheço..." - Afrodite sorriu.

"É, parece mesmo..."

"Bom, vou embora. Não estava brincando quando disse que estava cansado..."

"Até amanhã, peixes... não se esqueça do treino livre, hein..."

"Eu sei..."

Afrodite acenou e foi subindo as escadas, sem pressa. Shura deu mais uma olhada para o céu de lua nova e entrou.

**...TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

_Pronto! E aí, que tal? Sei que foi bem "filler", mas achei que valia a pena postar esse pedacinho... obrigada por lerem, viu! :)_


	12. O dia seguinte

_**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya e X Files pertencem aos seus criadores._

_Mais! Cheguei com mais um pedaço, preparando pra exibição gratuita de músculos e habilidades... já estou a escrever essa parte, só achei que precisava de mais um pedacinho light pra poder pegar o ritmo desse trem de novo... sabem como é, né, a gente enferruja... uma loucura rss_

_Agradeço, muito muito muito as reviews! São importantes, e fazem um bem danado pra alma... um beijo, meninas!  
_

* * *

**The G-Files - Depois do filme**

**Parte XII: O dia seguinte **

**Templo de Capricórnio - Casa contígua  
Santuário - Atenas - Grécia  
05:12AM**

Mulder sentiu cheiro de ovos com bacon.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que ainda estava um bocado escuro na saleta. Quem estaria cozinhando a uma hora daquelas? Pelo que estava vendo ainda era madrugada. Ouviu vozes na cozinha. Scully. E mais alguém.

Levantou-se de uma vez.

Na cozinha, sua parceira estava sentada em um dos bancos, sorrindo para Shura, sim, ele mesmo, que estava no fogão. O rapaz voltou-se para ele.

"Bom dia Mulder. Não sabia que acordava tão cedo."

E não acordava. Teve vontade de xingar os dois. Só acordou porque ouviu vozes risonhas. E cheiro de ovos mexidos com bacon.

"Eu acho que ele nem dorme, Shura." - Scully comentou, ainda sorrindo - "Mulder, por que não dorme mais um pouco? Foi dormir tão tarde ontem..."

"Hmpf..." - Mulder olhou de Scully para Shura, de Shura para o conteúdo apetitoso da frigideira - "Mas e vocês, por que estão acordados a essa hora?"

"Meu sono acabou. E eu sempre acordei cedo, Mulder..." - Scully respondeu, aceitando o prato com torradas e ovos mexidos que Shura estendeu para ela.

"E eu tenho que descer daqui a pouco para o treino livre." - Shura começou a servir mais um prato.

Os olhos de Mulder brilharam.

"Treino livre?" - Perguntou, mais que interessado - "Acha que podemos..."

"Claro que podem. A arena conta com uma tribuna, de lá vocês podem assistir sem correr nenhum risco." - Shura estendeu o prato dessa vez para Mulder.

Scully escolheu essa hora para trocar de lugar, indo sentar-se no banco mais baixo, próximo à porta da pequena cozinha. Nesse momento Mulder pôde reparar nas roupas da parceira.

Uma calça cor de creme, um tanto justa, que tinha a barra um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. A delicada sandália baixa, com minúsculos detalhes dourados, se sobressaía na pele alva da agente. Mulder achou perigoso ficar fazendo aquele caminho de pernas e pés quase descalços com os olhos e olhou para cima, dando de cara com a blusa que a parceira usava. Praguejou. Quando imaginou que ombros expostos seriam algo tão provocante? Só podia estar ficando maluco mesmo...

"Mulder?" - Scully chamou, pela terceira vez.

"O que?" - Mulder decidiu olhar para o prato, era mais seguro.

"Shura perguntou quanto tempo você demora para se aprontar. Ele te trouxe roupas novas também, estão no quarto."

Shura comia uma torrada coberta com ovos mexidos, e olhava divertido para mulder. Scully arqueou a sobrancelha, aguardando uma reação de Mulder.

"Quinze minutos." - Mulder tratou de se recompor e responder - "Pode ser?"

"Claro" - Shura respondeu, dando a ultima garfada - "Nós esperamos, certo agente Scully?"

Scully sorriu. Mulder teve de novo vontade de xingar, mas se conteve. Comeu mais uma torrada e pediu licença, indo para o quarto se aprontar.

Os quinze minutos de Mulder se resumiram a dez, ele fez um esforço sobre humano para ser rápido no banho e na troca de roupa, com um medo infantil de ser deixado para trás. Quando apareceu na saleta, sua parceira e o rapaz espanhol estavam sentados no sofá onde ele dormiu, conversando amigavelmente. Notou que Scully tinha no colo um livro enorme.

"Eu estou pronto" - Ele se anunciou. Se sentia meio estranho, com aquelas roupas claras e leves. Usava uma calça cargo, cor de cáqui, e uma camiseta branca de mangas curtas, que provavelmente foi comprada um numero menor, pois estava um pouco justa nos braços e tórax. Felizmente o comprimento estava ok. Nos pés usava sandálias que de tão confortáveis nem pareciam reais.

"Vamos a ir entonces" - Shura se levantou, estendendo a mão para Scully, que aceitou naturalmente.

O caminho do chalé para fora do templo era mais comprido do que Mulder se lembrava. Dava a impressão de estarem andando em círculos, pois tudo o que via eram colunas absolutamente iguais ornando as laterais do grande salão. Resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

"Esse treino livre... vocês fazem isso todos os dias?"

"No, no... apenas aos domingos. Nos dias de semana temos soldados e aprendizes para treinar. E alguns de nós trabalha junto a Atena nas questões burocráticas e administrativas." - Shura respondeu.

"Aprendizes?" - Scully olhou para Shura, intrigada.

"Si... temos muitos aspirantes a cavaleiros, e os soldados que fazem o primeiro nível de guarda, estes cuidam para que este lugar permaneça incógnito." - Shura acenou para alguém que o esperava na porta do templo - "Temos que estar sempre em forma, e sempre atentos."

Chegaram à entrada do templo, e um jovem já os esperava por lá. Scully foi pega de surpresa com a visão. Mulder já sabia da reação que o rapaz provocaria, pois já havia passado por isso na noite anterior.

"Srta Scully" - Afrodite tocou a mão da agente delicadamente e a cumprimentou - "Sou Afrodite, cavaleiro do Templo de Peixes, é um prazer conhecê-la."

"Oh meu Deus..." - Scully deixou escapar, baixinho - "Er... igualmente, uh..."

Afrodite sorriu amavelmente. Estava acostumado a causar esse tipo de reação, tanto em homens quanto em mulheres. Era uma de suas armas mais poderosas. Mas não estava alí para pensar em armas, não contra aquelas pessoas. Percebeu boa índole nos visitantes assim que pôs os olhos neles. O homem era desses que permanecia fiel os próprios princípios, que provavelmente daria o próprio sangue para manter as coisas certas. A mulher tinha uma aura de doação, de amor incondicional, de garra e força baseados na necessidade de garantir o bem do próximo. Fora isso, pelo que já havia ouvido dos companheiros e pelas próprias conclusões depois de conhecer o agente federal, tinha certeza de esses dois matariam e morreriam um pelo outro, mas deviam ser teimosos como mulas.

"Er... desculpem-me pela pergunta boba, mas essa arena é muito longe daqui? Me lembro de tê-la visto ontem quando voltava para cá com você, Shura, e me parecia realmente distante..." - Mulder estava preocupado, como iriam percorrer uma distância daquelas a pé?

"Bom dia..." - Mu apareceu, sem provocar comoção dessa vez.

"Oh, olá Mu!" - Afrodite cumprimentou - "Estávamos esperando."

"Então vamos!"

E os cinco sumiram no ar.

**...TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

_Próxima parte: o treino livre com platéia!! Cavaleiros de ouro se exercitando por toda a parte... haja coração hein... :P  
Ah, e alguém chuta QUEM providenciou as roupinhas pros dois? _


	13. Na arena

_**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya e X Files pertencem aos seus criadores._

_Mais uma vez agradeço as reviews... vocês são muito gentis e fico feliz que ainda estão por aqui. :)_

_Capítulo 13 no ar, um pouquinho maior do que os outros... vamos lá ver os meninos treinarem? Espero que gostem!_

* * *

**The G-Files - Depois do filme**

**Parte XIII: Na arena **

**Arena principal  
Santuário - Atenas - Grécia  
05:47AM**

"Estão atrasados."

"Milo, tenha modos!" - Camus ralhou, e cumprimentou Mulder apertando-lhe a mão brevemente. Com Scully repetiu o gesto do dia anterior, beijando-lhe uma das mãos delicadamente.

Milo olhou para o lado, com um muxoxo, e Mulder conjurou demônios para conter a frustração. Afrodite sorriu, e isso não passou despercebido pelo agente.

"Então, podem se sentar aqui e assistir. Não há perigo, a distância é razoável mas ainda dá para ver os arredores bastante bem. Ok?" - Shura estava adorando seu status de 'guia oficial', finalmente usando um dos idiomas que jamais pensou ter necessidade.

"Eh, spagnolo! Viene destra!" - Máscara da Morte gritou, mas lançou um sorriso bonito para a agente ruiva quando a avistou. Scully corou, não pôde evitar.

"¿He, carcamano!" - Shura gritou de volta, e voltou-se para os agentes - "Eu vou descer. Hoje vamos almoçar na vila, ok? Vai ser divertido..." - Piscou para Mulder e desceu correndo os impossíveis degraus da tribuna.

Os dois agentes deram uma boa olhada nos arredores. De onde estavam, dava para ver que ainda havia muito terreno abaixo do nível da arena, e ao longe algo que parecia uma pequena cidade. Era bonito, e o sol que já começava a aparecer no horizonte dava um brilho rosado ao contorno predominantemente branco das construções.

"Aqui é tão bonito..." - Scully disse, mais para sí mesma.

"É mesmo um belo lugar. Tem uma praia incrível do outro lado." - Milo comentou de volta, ganhando imediatamente o interesse dos dois agentes.

"Eu adoraria ver o mar... fica dentro dos limites daqui?" - Scully perguntou, ainda perdida no horizonte rosado.

"Fica. Acho que podíamos ir lá no fim da tarde, o que acham?" - Milo procurou a aprovação de Camus com o olhar.

"Creio que sim." - Camus respondeu, direto. - "Nos dão licença? Temos que descer ou Aldebaran e Shaka ficarão sem oponentes hoje. Vamos Milo?"

Milo sorriu e bateu a poeira da calça larga que usava. Os agentes sorriram de volta, e observaram os dois cavaleiros descerem calmamente o sem-número de degraus que os separava da arena.

No caminho até a arena, Camus não perdeu tempo:

"Milo, o que está pensando? Sabe que não gostamos de visitar o cabo, por que sugeriu a praia para as visitas?"

"Não gostamos... 'vocês' não gostam. Eu não tenho esses traumas, oras, e acho besteira vocês ficarem com essa reserva toda contra um lugar tão bonito. Deviam esquecer o que aconteceu e apreciar aquele pedaço de terra!"

"É falta de consideração com Saga e você sabe disso."

"Dá um tempo, Aquário."

De volta às arquibancadas, Mulder e Scully curtiam um silêncio surreal. Claro que ao longe dava para ouvir as vozes mais altas vindas da arena, e o canto de muitos pássaros ao longe, mas fora isso era um silêncio que jamais haviam presenciado. A vida na américa não propiciava esse tipo de coisa.

"Mulder?"

"Hum?" - Mulder havia se encostado no degrau acima, parecia relaxado e ainda com sono.

"Esse lugar é surreal, não é?"

Mulder pensou um pouco antes de responder. Claro que era surreal. Estavam abrigados em um lugar que o resto do mundo desconhecia, regido por uma deusa grega encarnada em uma mocinha japonesa, cheio de rapazes com poderes especiais. Isso porque pressentia que aquele lugar e aqueles jovens de vinte e poucos anos provavelmente estavam cheios de histórias para contar, histórias que fariam as pastas lá do escritório se revolverem nas gavetas.

"Mulder?"

"É, é sim..." - Mulder respondeu, sem querer elaborar muito.

"Eu já estou me acostumando, mas não posso evitar de pensar que o Mu, por exemplo, poderia muito bem se encaixar no que você classificaria como alienígena, não é?" - Scully deu um pequeno sorriso, sabendo que o comentário provocaria uma resposta irônica do parceiro. Lógico que ela não pensava assim do jovem ariano, mas estava doida para saber o que Mulder pensava do rapaz.

"Scully, qual é?" - Mulder se virou para a parceira - "Não, não acho que o Mu seja ou pareça um alienígena. E pare de brincar com coisa séria."

Scully nada disse, apenas levantou as duas mãos em sinal de rendição. Mulder balançou a cabeça, jamais iria entender a cabeça da parceira. Ela estava muito diferente do normal, aquele lugar estava mexendo com o equilíbrio universal com certeza.

"Mu tem poderes sobrenaturais, só isso. É lemuriano, pelo que Shaka nos contou, lembra? Já ouviu falar nos lemurianos?"

"Sim, já lí sobre a lenda dos lemurianos."

"Pois bem, olhe lá embaixo a sua lenda, Scully..." - Mulder sorriu, vitorioso.

Quando os dois olharam para a arena, viram os pares lutando corpo a corpo. Parecia um treinamento de luta normal. Haviam algumas pessoas ao redor, assistindo mais de perto. Mulder e Scully só tinham uma palavra para definir o que viam:

Incrível.

Aldebaran e Camus treinavam à distância, o primeiro usando os punhos para bloquear o que pareciam rajadas de gelo lançadas por Camus. Mulder observava intrigado - então aquele era o poder do jovem francês, controlar o gelo - e Scully estava boquiaberta: como pode alguém manipular o estado físico da matéria assim, visivelmente?

Mais próximo das arquibancadas, Shaka e Milo pareciam estar treinando luta greco-romana. Isso Mulder pôde distinguir, porque já havia visto a modalidade em um dos canais de esporte na TV. Só não esperava que aquele jovem loiro de cabelos longuíssimos fosse capaz de praticar uma luta tão agressiva. Estavam os dois rapazes no chão, Milo estava preso debaixo de Shaka mas parecia se recusar a pedir para o outro parar.

"Olha só aquilo, Scully!"

Era Mu. Aiolia chegou a desferir um golpe bastante brilhante contra ele e o atingiu no ombro. Mas em instantes foi suspenso no ar, sem conseguir sair.

"Sacanagem, Mu! Me põe no chão!" - Aiolia reclamava, bastante nervoso. Dava socos e chutes mas permanecia parado no ar.

Saga não conteve o riso e interrompeu a camada psíquica que estava armando contra Afrodite, que relaxou, soltando uma gostosa gargalhada. A situação de Aiolia também chamou a atenção de Shura e Máscara, que já haviam parado de lutar e estavam só no kata. Por mais engraçado que fosse, Saga resolveu intervir.

"Aiolia, concentre seu cosmos nos pontos onde Mu está te prendendo... tente neutralizar a energia dele com a sua..."

"Isso, Aiolia..." - Mu riu, estranhamente sarcástico - "Neutralize meu cosmos com o seu... mas vai ter que conseguir achar os pontos, caro amigo."

Aldebaran, que já havia se aproximado para ver a cena, estranhou o tom do amigo da primeira casa. Mu não era de demonstrar agressividade nem sarcasmo.

"Seu..." - Aiolia ia soltar um palavrão mas se conteve, pois as amazonas já haviam chegado e não queria faltar com o respeito.

"Anda, Aiolia. Se solta. Não disse que telecinese estúpida não podia te deter?" - Mu permanecia parado, de braços cruzados.

"Ih..." - Milo coçou a cabeça, ainda sentado no chão - "Que pisada do Aiolia, foi fazer pouco caso justamente disso?"

"Ô virgem," - Máscara da Morte não perdeu tempo - "Vai lá falar pra suo amore soltar o pobre do leão, que já está ficando vergonhoso isso..."

"Ohm..." - Shaka já ia perdendo a compostura com o colega de Câncer, mas se conteve, pois Saga entrou em ação mais uma vez.

"Mu, deixa ele sair." - Saga pediu, sem se alterar.

Mu se virou e foi saindo da arena. Segundos depois, Aiolia despencou da altura onde estava, sem ter tempo de se preparar para a queda, que foi um estrondo. Shura e Máscara ainda riam descontroladamente, acompanhados por Afrodite e Milo. Aldebaran foi atrás do amigo, que entrou no vestiário sem olhar para trás. Saga estendeu uma mão para Aiolia, que se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade. Shaka dividia o olhar entre a cena diante de sí e o vestiário, onde os dois colegas entraram.

"Você está bem?" - Saga perguntou.

"Claro que estou!" - Aiolia ainda estava bastante nervoso, não gostou nada de fazer esse papelão na frente de tanta gente. - "Ariano maluco, não sei o que deu nele..."

"Fazer pouco da habilidade nativa dele não foi muito esperto, Aiolia..." - Camus se pronunciou pela primeira vez - "...mas espero que tenha sido só isso."

"Já acabaram de usar a arena?"

Shina perguntou, mãos na cintura. As demais amazonas estavam ao redor, mas era sempre ela que se fazia ouvir perante cavaleiros de ouro.

"Donne arrivati..." - Máscara sorriu na direção delas, mas cutucou Shura - "E tua amata, apressada e nervosinha como sempre."

"Quieto, carcamano... si ella escucha, nos mata los dos!" - Shura cochichou, também sorrindo para as que chegavam.

"Já terminamos sim, ofiúco." - Saga respondeu, sem se alterar - "Se importam se assistirmos? Temos visitantes..."

"Se não se importarem de as visitas acharem que o nosso treinamento é mil vezes mais produtivo do que o de vocês..." - Shina respondeu, olhando cinicamente para Máscara e Shura, que riam.

"Não nos importaremos, vão em frente..." - Saga respondeu, sorrindo levemente. Sabia que a resposta atravessada de Shina não era para ele, e sim para os dois eternos moleques atrás de sí. Um dia aqueles dois iam aprender a não mexer com amazonas. - "Nós vamos subir. Vamos, pessoal."

"Eu vou la falar com o Mu." - Aiolia anunciou - "Encontro vocês depois."

Minutos depois, se juntaram aos agentes na arquibancada. Os dois estavam com cara de quem estava tentando ainda entender o que viram lá embaixo. Mulder disparou, curioso.

"O que foi aquilo lá embaixo?"

"Ah, um pequeno desentendimento entre cavaleiros." - Afrodite respondeu, rindo um pouco.

"Mu parecia chateado." - Scully comentou, olhando na direção do vestiário.

"É, parece que Aiolia falou o que não devia. Só não sabemos o quê." - Milo sentou-se num degrau abaixo, e começou a atar as sandálias.

"Mas o que foi aquilo que Mu fez?" - Mulder quis saber, afinal, até o momento só havia visto Mu manipular objetos inanimados.

"Eu pensei que fosse a rede de cristal..." - Saga respondeu - "Mas Aiolia estava conseguindo se mover, então acho que foi só telecinese mesmo."

"E vocês não conseguem se soltar da telecinese dele?" - Mulder sabia que era uma pergunta óbvia, mas não se deteve.

"Eu consigo." - Shaka respondeu, e os demais olharam para ele, espantados. - "E Saga sabe como se soltar também."

"Eu sei como." - Saga defendeu - "Só que nunca tentei na prática, então não tenho certeza se conseguiria."

"Então quer dizer que o Mu já andou te prendendo com telecinese, Shaka?" - Shura provocou, com um sorriso maldoso - "Como foi isso?"

Shaka não respondeu, as faces ficando um tanto rubras. Afrodite balançou a cabeça.

"Shura, não seja inconveniente. Sabe que de vez em quando nos desentendemos, oras!" - Com um pequeno sorriso, Afrodite alfinetou - "Como aquela vez em que eu tive que ir te buscar, você e esse italiano encrenqueiro, lá em Rodoria... me contem com o quê sonharam nos três dias que dormiram depois daquela..."

Os dois ficaram quietos, muito vermelhos ao se lembrarem da história.

"Os dois estavam tão bêbados que quando eu cheguei com Afrodite para pegá-los, os dois quiseram nos atacar!" - Milo ria da lembrança - "Mal paravam de pé, esses figuras... mas pegaram o Afrodite em um dia muito ruim, então ele conjurou lá umas rosas sossega-leão que botaram os dois a nocaute em meio minuto... o duro foi carregar até as casas!"

"Não ria, senhor Milo, porque já tivemos que te buscar várias vezes na cidade também..." - Máscara se defendeu, apontando para o jovem escorpiano.

"Oui, Milo, várias vezes eu tive que sair à cidade para te buscar no meio da madrugada..." - Camus concordou.

"Ah, mas pelo menos eu não fico perturbando as amazonas por aí..." - Milo se defendeu.

"Falando em amazonas... quem é aquela alí? Está batendo bastante na outra..." - Mulder perguntou, apontando para a arena.

"Ah, sim... é Shina, de ofiúco. É da companhia de prata. Aquela com ela é uma aprendiz." - Afrodite apertou os olhos ao ver o golpe que a aprendiz recebeu em cheio - "Nossa, está pesado o treino hoje, nem parece ser treino livre..."

"Ela parece ser bastante forte... e dura com as garotas." - Mulder comentou, sem tirar os olhos da amazona.

"Mas também sabe ser justa e gentil." - Shaka recebeu olhares espantados ao dizer isso - "O que foi? São temperamentos, ora. Ela não é dócil como Marin, tem um gênio mais agressivo, mas fora isso, é tão humana quanto a águia."

"A Marin não é dócil, é educada." - Milo corrigiu, com ar sério - "Mas com certeza pega bem menos pesado com as aprendizes do que a Shina, olha lá..."

Marin também treinava algumas garotas, só que ao invés de estarem lutando, as aprendizes estavam sentadas em círculo.

"Ela está ensinando meditação?" - Mulder perguntou.

"Não, nada disso..." - Saga fixou o olhar nas meninas, procurando ver melhor - "Marin as está ensinando a concentrar cosmos e dominar elementos, repare como algumas garotas tem um brilho diferente nas mãos, e outras estão deslocando o ar ao redor de sí..."

Scully, que esteve observando atentamente até o momento, tinha os olhos arregalados de espanto. Aquelas meninas, algumas tinham algo parecido com fogo nas mãos, e outras estavam causando pequenos redemoínhos em volta de sí. Quem não estivesse prestando atenção provavelmente pensaria que elas estavam apenas sentadas em círculo, mas um olhar mais atento já veria coisas incríveis acontecendo.

"Quantos anos têm essas aprendizes?" - Scully perguntou, ainda espantada.

"Elas começam com cerca de oito anos. As que se qualificam, começam a treinar com dez ou doze. Aquelas alí já estão com algum tempo de treinamento, então devem ter quatorze, quinze anos em média." - Saga informou - "Se sagram amazonas com dezesseis anos, normalmente."

"Mas as instrutoras parecem ser tão jovens..." - Scully se espantava a cada minuto.

"E são. Como eu disse, normalmente elas se sagram amazonas com dezesseis anos, mas Marin, Shina, mais algumas outras amazonas são de uma geração que teve que se formar muito cedo, por força das circustâncias..." - Saga hesitou, como que se lembrando de algo ruim - "Marin e Shina devem estar completando dezenove este ano. Se sagraram amazonas com uns doze anos, eu acho, já pela companhia de prata. Pularam a etapa de bronze."

"Tempos difíceis, meu velho..." - Shura comentou, sorrindo.

Mulder riu. Scully sabia que o motivo do riso do parceiro era a expressão ter sido usada por alguém tão jovem. Mas pensando melhor, a agente não via juventude nos olhos de Saga. Ele tinha olhos muito tristes, parecia que traziam uma bagagem imensa, como se dentro do corpo do rapaz morasse uma alma com séculos de uma vida muito sofrida.

"Scully? O que foi?" - Mulder olhou para a parceira, preocupado com o jeito com que ela olhava para Saga.

"Nada, nada... me desculpe." - Scully se desculpou com Saga, não queria passar má impressão por ficar encarando o rapaz daquele jeito.

"Não se preocupe, agente Scully..."

Saga percebeu que Scully o encarava e lamentou não ser capaz de esconder melhor as sombras que trazia dentro de sí, mas naquele caso nem que quisesse conseguiria - parece que estava diante de uma excelente observadora.

"Vamos descendo? Daqui a pouco é hora de almoçar, e temos uma boa caminhada até a vila." - Milo percebeu o breve acontecido entre Saga e a agente americana, e logo tratou de virar o clima - "Vamos senão o sol fica quente demais!"

**...TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

_E então? Comprido né... vou levar essa turma para a praia no próximo capitulo, depois que eles almoçarem e os agentes conhecerem algumas amazonas, é claro. Cabo Sunion... é, vai trazer lembranças pra certas pessoas... rsss inté, gente!_


	14. O vestido para uma dama

_**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya e X Files pertencem aos seus criadores._

_Oooh eu sei que disse que ia mandar essa turma pra praia "no proximo capítulo", que por sinal vem a ser esse, mas é que ontem faltou esse pedaço na outra parte, e eu achei melhor não reeditar o outro e... bom, é isso, a praia ainda não é nesse, ok? Desculpem... :)_

_Então, é isso, essa é a parte da caminhada até a vila, já que o Mu não ficou para teletransportar as visitas... hehehe_

* * *

**The G-Files - Depois do filme**

**Parte XIV: O vestido para uma dama**

**Santuário - Atenas - Grécia  
11:27AM**

O trajeto até a vila foi longo, já que foi feito inteiramente a pé e no ritmo de caminhada dos agentes. Milo liderou a caminhada, escolhendo uma bela trilha, de fácil acesso. E Shura fazia questão de comentar cada ponto histórico e monumento por onde passavam.

"Aqui..." - Shura apontou na direção de um belo lago à direita do caminho. O lago era extenso, e tinha uma enorme árvore à margem, os galhos quase tocavam a água e a copa era magnificamente cheia, com folhas bem pequenas - "...aqui era nosso lugar favorito para escapar dos treinos teóricos..."

"Saudade..." - Milo tinha os olhos perdidos no lago.

"Então era para cá que vocês sumiam, hein?" - Saga fingiu seriedade.

"É, fugindo do treino psíquico e nem chamavam a gente..." - Máscara balançou a cabeça, fingindo indignação.

"Ainda bem que não chamavam, vocês acabaram desenvolvendo muito mais os ataques psíquicos, não foi?" - Saga comentou, sorrindo - "Isso deu a vocês uma certa vantagem em algumas coisas..."

"Me sinto excluído do mesmo jeito..." - Máscara respondeu - "Eh, Milo, quem mais vocês NÃO chamavam?"

"Deixe ver..." - Milo coçou o queixo - "Shaka, porque a gente sabia que ele não ia topar mesmo. Saga e Aiolos por motivos óbvios. Camus porque ia dedurar a gente pra eles. Você porque eu não ia com a tua cara na época, e Afrodite porque a gente chamou ele uma vez e ele falou que não ia quebrar as regras pra vadiar."

Mulder e Scully não podiam segurar o riso quando os rapazes paravam pra contar essas histórias. Nesses momentos, pareciam rapazes absolutamente normais, contando travessuras de quando eram meninos.

"Quando eu tinha uns 16, fugia das aulas de matemática e ia me esconder na piscina. Odiava matemática..." - Mulder divagou, sorrindo.

"Matemática... ugh!" - Shaka torceu o nariz.

"E você, agente Scully, fugia de alguma aula?" - Shura perguntou, piscando para a ruiva.

"Hum... na verdade sim." - Scully sorriu do olhar espantado que Mulder lançou pra ela - "Me junto ao Shaka, odiava matemática também..."

"E para onde você fugia?" - Os olhos de Mulder brilhavam de curiosidade.

Scully corou um pouco, e Camus logo percebeu o constrangimento da agente:

"Vamos andando? Ainda temos um bom pedaço pela frente..." - Camus estendeu a mão para Scully, que a tomou, olhando para ele agradecida.

Caminharam por mais uma hora, até chegarem à entrada da pequena cidade. O movimento era intenso, havia uma enorme feira no local, cheia de variedades de hortaliças, frutas, roupas... havia de tudo. Scully notou que as pessoas olhavam com admiração para os rapazes, alguns até reverenciavam. Os cavaleiros sorriam para os moradores com gentileza, sem intenção de interromper a rotina de domingo daquelas pessoas.

A feira estava bastante animada. Afrodite decidiu parar em uma banca. Os agentes ficaram confusos, mas logo o cavaleiro de Peixes se virou com uma peça belíssima nas mãos, olhando animado para Scully. Ele a chamou, sorrindo, e ela foi até ele.

"Olhe Dine, que pele maravilhosa!" - Uma das senhoras comentou, em grego, com a outra - "Vai ficar lindo nela, senhor cavaleiro!"

Era uma peça única, de um tecido bastante fluido. Scully não sabia bem do que se tratava, parecia ser um traje típico grego, e não tinha certeza se poderia vestir uma roupa como aquela. Sorriu para Afrodite, bastante sem-graça, quando ele pôs o vestido sobre ela, como que medindo as proporções da roupa nas formas dela. Scully se encolheu um pouco.

"Ah, esse tom de marfim fica belíssimo com seu tom de pele e cabelos, senhorita." - Afrodite elogiou - "Vai ficar ainda mais bonita."

"Hum, Afrodite... acho que não devo..." - Scully tentou.

"Posso te confidenciar uma coisa?" - Afrodite abriu bem os olhos azul-piscina, sabendo que com isso ganharia a total atenção da agente - "Estamos a dois dias das festas do solstício de verão. Temos o costume de comparecer à primeira noite da festa todos os anos... e se me permite a liberdade, senhorita, vai arrasar corações se usar este vestido."

Scully estava sem palavras, simplesmente não sabia o que dizer para o jovem, que sorria lindamente, com uma carinha que tornava absolutamente impossível negar qualquer coisa que fosse.

"Vamos, aceite. Eu faço questão."

Afrodite piscou. Scully não viu saída.

"Está bem." - A agente sorriu, sem graça ao perceber que os outros olhavam para eles dois curiosamente.

Afrodite pagou pelo vestido rapidamente, conversando bastante animado com as duas senhoras da banca. Logo voltaram para junto do grupo.

"Ma che bel vestito, Afrodite! Para a festa?" - Máscara da Morte cumprimentou, sorrindo, e se voltou para Scully - "Agente Scully, vai ficar belíssima!"

Scully achou graça do jeito espontâneo do rapaz moreno. Com aquele jeitão, não esperava que ele seria o primeiro a elogiar a roupa.

"Que festa?" - Mulder quis saber, não estava gostando daquela atenção toda em cima da parceira.

"Solstício de verão. Começa na terça-feira, são três dias de festa. Nós costumamos vir à primeira noite da festa, sabe..." - Milo respondeu, animado.

"Ah sim, já lí sobre isso. É uma festa pagã, não é?" - Mulder olhou para a parceira, buscando uma reação.

"Eu sei que é, Mulder..." - Scully respondeu - "Sou cristã mas não vejo problema algum em celebrar coisas boas. É sobre fertilidade, proteção, purificação e bênçãos. Acho maravilhoso poder participar de algo assim uma vez na vida..."

Mulder estava cada vez mais espantado com a parceira. Scully estava se mostrando bastante diferente do que ele estava acostumado. Ela parecia mais e mais à vontade naquele lugar, embora ainda se surpreendesse a cada nova informação vinda daqueles rapazes incomuns.

"Ora mas não se preocupe, agente Mulder, que vamos providenciar roupas apropriadas para você também." - Milo cutucou Mulder de leve, deixando o agente muito vermelho.

"Milo..." - Camus advertiu, em voz baixa.

"Opa, chegamos!" - Shura avisou, se adiantando um pouco e já falando com um senhor na porta do restaurante - "Bom dia, Gus, o que temos hoje?"

"O clássico, cavaleiro, o clássico... carneiro marinado ao molho de hortelã!" - O homem respondeu, animado.

"Hum... meu grego está bastante enferrujado, mas ele disse carneiro?" - Os olhos de Scully brilharam.

"Carneiro marinado ao molho de hortelã, isso mesmo." - Camus respondeu como quem fala do tempo - "É o prato de domingo por aqui. Que interessante, então fala grego?" - Continuou a frase em grego.

"Oh, desculpe, não consigo entender tão bem..." - Scully se desculpou, e o cavaleiro sorriu.

"Não se preocupe, eu mesmo ainda tenho dificuldades, e vivo aqui desde pequeno. Vamos entrar?"

Mulder estava achando mais difícil a cada minuto permanecer impassível às atenções que a parceira recebia, mesmo sabendo que não haviam intenções por parte dos rapazes. Scully devia estar se sentindo uma princesa, sendo tratada com tanta delicadeza por todos. Só ele ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de fazer o mesmo, mas também, não tinha mesmo como concorrer com todos eles.

Afrodite percebeu o jeito pensativo de Mulder. Sabia que as atenções dispensadas à agente ruiva provavelmente estavam mexendo com a auto-estima dele. Provavelmente ele nunca havia parado para pensar que a parceira era uma mulher belíssima, que gostava de ser bem tratada. E agora que ele percebeu isso, haviam dez rapazes a cercando de gentilezas. Provavelmente achava que não tinha chance.

"Peixes?" - Shaka parou ao lado de Afrodite, o rosto na direção de Mulder como se também olhasse para ele.

"Virgem?" - Afrodite respondeu, sem desviar o olhar.

"Temos que ajudá-lo." - Shaka disse, apenas para ele ouvir.

Os olhos de Afrodite brilharam. No que dependesse dele, da primeira noite da festa os dois não passavam. A dois passos deles, Milo percebeu a pequena conspiração se formando.

"Isso vai ser... interessante!" - Comentou, rindo e recebendo um olhar interrogativo de Camus.

**...TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

_Agooora sim, já posso escrever o almoço, as amazonas e a praia. E, claro, lá na praia vamos saber do Kanon, viu? Ele estará a história também. E vamos saber também que tipo de malcriação o sr Aiolia andou falando pro Mu, oras, onde já se viu né rsss_

_Mussha e Flor, obrigada pelos reviews! Vcs me animaram tanto... b__eijinhos, e obrigada por lerem!_

_Ah, sim, um ps: Afrodite é terrível, né não? Lindo! Se juntar com Shaka então... lógico que eles vão conseguir o que querem! rss_


	15. Amazonas de perto

_**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya e X Files pertencem aos seus criadores._

_Mais um capitulo, lalala lala laaa... ainda tem gente aí? Eu peço desculpas pela demora, é a vida, 12h de trabalho + faculdade + as bruxas domésticas tiram o pique do ser humano rss_

_Mas aqui está! Neste temos as amazonasss! E o começo da praia também. Tô chegando lá, tô chegando... e, ah, não fiquem com raiva do Mu, sim? Ele é um carneirinho desinformado_. :)

* * *

**The G-Files - Depois do filme**

**Parte XV: Amazonas de perto  
**

**Vila de Rodoria - Atenas - Grécia  
13:48**

Mulder passou boa parte do almoço tentando imaginar o que se passava entre Shaka e Afrodite, que conversavam entre sí e olhavam de vez em quando na direção dele. Não precisava ser muito esperto para saber que falavam dele. Os dois nem faziam questão de disfarçar, afinal.

"Mulder?" - Scully se inclinou levemente na direção do parceiro - "O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu não sei, mas me sinto vigiado..." - Mulder respondeu, baixinho.

"Também não é para tanto... eu só acho que por algum motivo eles estão falando sobre você..." - Scully defendeu, ainda em tom baixo.

Mulder respondeu com um muxoxo. Obviamente estava acostumado a falarem dele, só que pelas costas. O que o consolava era que aqueles rapazes de jeito nenhum estariam com más intenções.

Scully pareceu esquecer o assunto, muito entretida conversando com Camus e Saga sobre algo que Mulder não tentou compreender o que poderia ser. Uma médica-cientista e dois rapazes que pareciam ter lido todos os livros do mundo não era coisa para ser acompanhada durante o almoço. Aquilo parecia Psicologia em Oxford parecer brincadeira de criança.

Depois de muito comer, o grupo deixou o local, os dois agentes caminhando pesadamente. O carneiro estava realmente delicioso, até Scully que não era dada a refeições pesadas acabou se rendendo e comendo um tanto mais do que Mulder jamais a vira comer em uma só refeição.

"Nós vamos passar pela arena de novo, assim teremos menos subidas difíceis, ok?" - Milo de novo liderava a caminhada, exibindo todo seu inglês, orgulhoso.

Mulder agradeceu mentalmente. Já haviam andado tanto... mas estava sendo um dia agradável, cheio de acontecimentos que tinha certeza de que se contasse, nem Frohike acreditaria nele.

Quase meia hora de caminho e bate-papo depois, já podiam avistar a já conhecida arena de treinamentos.

"Eh, Shina!" - Máscara saudou, de longe, a amazona conterrânea.

A maior parte das aprendizes já haviam ido, e as poucas que sobraram já se dispersavam. Caminhavam em grupos, lembrando meninas de escola, o som de risos quase infantis estava por toda a parte. Nem parecia que alí havia acontecido horas de treinamento duro.

Quando o grupo realmente se aproximou, constataram que restava apenas três amazonas adultas alí.

"Hola!" - Shura cumprimentou as três - "Estenderam o treino hoje, mesmo com esse sol?"

"Oras, cavaleiro, não me diga que o sol te prejudica um simples treino?" - Shina devolveu, sarcástica.

Shura apenas sorriu. Não tinha jeito, não podia nunca vencer com aquela amazona. Fosse gentil, fosse sarcástico, ela sempre tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua. E que lingua!

Máscara balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Achou por bem apresentar as moças aos agentes antes que começasse mais um capítulo das discussões de Shina e Shura.

"Agente Mulder, Agente Scully, estas são Shina, " - Máscara sorriu para a amazona, pedindo mentalmente que ela deixasse de fuzilar o amigo espanhol com o olhar que ninguém via - "Ela é amazona de prata de Ofiúco." - Voltou-se para a amazona de longos cabelos ruivos ao lado dela - "Esta é Marin, também da companhia de prata, de Águia..." - Marin fez uma pequena reverência à moda japonesa - "E June, de camaleão, companhia de bronze." - Máscara sorriu largamente - "Vocês já devem saber, mas estes são os agentes Fox Mulder e Dana Scully. São dos Estados Unidos. June, Marin, como está o inglês de vocês?

"Acho que está ok." - June tentou, com um forte sotaque - "É um prazer conhecê-los, Sr. Fox, err... Sra ou Srta, Dana?"

"Pode me chamar só de Scully..." - Scully sorriu, sem graça.

"E pode me chamar só de Mulder. Sem o senhor. Não sou tão velho assim, não é?" - Mulder não resistiu e comentou num tom de quase-flerte, percebendo rapidamente o efeito na expressão da parceira.

"Tem razão, er... Mulder. Bom, é um prazer conhecê-los..." - June concluiu, um pouco sem-graça com o sorriso que recebeu do americano.

"Sim, sejam bem vindos..." - Marin interveio, com um inglês um pouco mais fluente que o da amazona mais jovem - "Fico contente de ver que estão recuperados. Soube das condições em que foram encontrados..."

"Ah, sim, estamos muito bem. Graças ao Mu, ele nos salvou..." - Scully respondeu, de olho na reação de Mulder, que apareceu depressa. Dois podiam jogar esse jogo...

"Hipotermia é um risco gravíssimo, foi realmente muita sorte que Mu os tenha visto e trazido pra cá." - Shina se manifestou, tão polida e suave que nem parecia aquela amazona de tom mordaz de antes - "Sei que a princípio parece ruim, por estarem impedidos de retornar para sua terra imediatamente, mas acreditem, estão no melhor lugar possível no momento. Estão protegidos e ao mesmo tempo podem ter acesso a informações que podem ser muito úteis no seu retorno."

O evidente conhecimento de causa de Shina surpreendeu Mulder. Ele não sabia que as notícias naquele lugar corriam tão depressa. Decerto a jovem Saori havia comunicado a situação deles a muito mais gente do que ele esperava, e num espaço de tempo que lhe parecia praticamente impossível.

"Não precisa ficar alarmado, agente Mulder..." - Marin percebeu a preocupação de Mulder - "Tudo o que Atena nos comunicou a seu respeito foi para garantir que sua estadia aqui seja a mais tranquila e incógnita possível. É uma lógica simples, quando as pessoas certas detêm a informação, não há confusão nem descontrole."

"Eu conheço um cara que prega outra coisa..." - Mulder comentou - "Esconder a informação para conter o pânico."

"Bom, seja quem for, este precisa de umas boas lições de estratégia..." - Shina comentou de volta.

Uma das aprendizes que ainda estavam no local se aproximou de Shina, e Scully e Mulder a reconheceram imediatamente. Era a menina que havia apanhado a maior surra da mestra mais cedo. Scully tinha os olhos espantados de ver que, apesar de ter muitas ataduras e hematomas, ela parecia feliz e à vontade com a mestra.

Shina checou todas as ataduras da menina, ajustando as que lhe pareceram mal aplicadas e verificando pescoço, braços, dedos das mãos e toda a area da cabeça, como se procurasse por fraturas e cortes. Ajeitou os cabelos lisos da pequena, trançando rapidamente e atando um pequeno laço na ponta. Era inacreditável ver aquilo depois de terem visto as duas em um treinamento tão duro.

"Mestra, posso ir com as outras para o lago?" - A menina pediu.

"Pode, Lin, mas amanhã quero você treinando seus escudos. Encontrar um lugar isolado para isso, não quero saber de distrações, ouviu?" - Shina falou, firme, mas sem secura - "Depois de amanhã treinaremos de novo e quero ver bloqueio."

"Sim senhora!" - A menina respondeu, animada, e saiu correndo para encontrar o ultimo grupo que já deixava o local.

"Essa menina...?" - Mulder começou.

"Estava bastante machucada." - Scully conseguiu formar o comentário. Não queria desrespeitar, mas uma criança ferida era algo que não gostava de ver.

"Está distraída demais." - Shina respondeu, despreocupada - "Coisa da idade. Está mocinha, daqui a pouco é hora de passá-la para June."

"Quantos anos ela tem?" - Mulder perguntou.

"Onze. Não se enganem, agentes, essa menina é dona de uma força absurda." - Shina olhou na direção das meninas que se afastavam - "Quando eu tinha a idade dela, não podia nem sonhar em ter tanto poder."

"Está chegando a idade, non..." - Camus comentou - "Alexei ficou impossível depois dos 12... le petit non prestava atenção en nada!"

"Ma passa, tante grazie!" - Shina exclamou - "Por isso que passo para June, ela lida com meninas sonhadoras e hormônios em fúria melhor do que eu."

"Vocês dividem as meninas por faixa etária então?" - Mulder estava curioso.

"Não oficialmente." - Marin respondeu - "Shina costuma concentrar o treinamento mais em sobrevivência, defesa e ataque. June lida muito bem com as adolescentes e consegue fazê-las se interessarem pela formação intelectual, e eu costumo focar mais no treino psíquico."

"Marin prepara as meninas para a passagem." - June completou.

"Passagem?" - Por Mulder não sairiam dalí nunca mais, aquilo estava muito interessante.

"Sim, quando se sagram amazonas. Elas têm que disputar armaduras, como os aspirantes a cavaleiros fazem. Mas o fato de ganhar ou não uma armadura não impede que elas se tornem amazonas. A passagem é para todas, o dever e o voto também." - Shina explicou da forma mais neutra possível. Já estava achando aquele americano muito perguntador.

"Voto?" - Mulder, de novo.

A tensão das amazonas com a pergunta foi percebida imediatamente por Máscara.

"Andiamo via?" - Máscara interrompeu e voltou-se para as amazonas - "Nós vamos até a praia, vocês querem vir?"

"No, Maschera, grazie, temos que voltar para a vila." - Shina recusou, polidamente.

"Foi um prazer conhecê-los, agentes." - Marin se despediu.

"Estamos à disposição se precisarem." - June completou, acenando.

Os agentes agradeceram e o grupo voltou a caminhar. Mulder estava frustrado, queria saber mais sobre as amazonas, e o que seria aquele voto? Sabia de uma lenda sobre amazonas, mas será que a lenda se aplicava àquelas moças?

Mais meia hora de caminhada e uma pequena colina apareceu na frente deles. Mulder desanimou, no ato, pois apesar de ser pequena, para quem tinha andado tanto já, aquilo parecia o Everest. Scully virou-se para o parceiro e viu desânimo que espelhava o seu próprio.

"Ora, Milo, como pôde fazê-los andar tudo isso? Devem estar mortos de cansaço!" - Mu apareceu, seguido de Aiolia e Aldebaran, e os olhos de Scully brilharam de alegria.

"Scully... não imaginava você como uma interesseira..." - Mulder cochichou - "Precisava ver a sua cara de felicidade só porque Mu chegou e você não vai mais ter que dar nenhum passo..."

"Mulder, não seja indelicado, estou contente por eles terem feito as pazes!" - Scully cochichou de volta, séria - "Além do mais, quem é você pra falar algo, sei que não aguenta dar nenhum passo a mais..."

"Me pegou, Scully..." - Mulder sorriu - "Me pegou direitinho..."

"Ah, Mu, não foi tanto assim... e depois, você sumiu!" - Milo se defendeu.

"Er... tudo certo, vocês dois?" - Saga perguntou, sério.

"Tudo certo." - Mu respondeu e Aiolia assentiu.

"Tudo certo como deve ser." - Aldebaran concluiu, sorrindo largamente.

"Então vamos?" - Mu se pôs entre Mulder e Scully e sorriu.

Os três apareceram em frente ao mar, no meio de uma enorme faixa de areia. Ao olhar para trás, Scully viu a encosta de onde vieram. Agradeceu aos céus por Mu ter chegado, era um bom pedaço para caminhar ainda. Mulder estava um tanto estático, olhando para o mar.

"E os outros?" - O agente perguntou.

"Eles chegam, não se preocupe." - Mu respondeu, sorrindo - "Venham, vamos nos sentar alí."

Era a sombra de uma árvore de tronco bem grosso, que brotava da encosta mais próxima. A areia alí era seca, com partes cobertas por uma grama fina e clara, muito diferente. Mulder não esperou convite, sentou-se e tirou as sandálias. Eram confortáveis, mas tocar aquela grama fresca com os pés era algo que podia considerar como terapia.

"Vamos, Scully, tire essa sandália e ponha os pés aqui..." - Mulder convidou e a parceira começou a desatar as sandálias.

Scully parecia estar com dificuldades para soltar o nó que se formou na tira da sandália, então Mu - que estava mais próximo - resolveu ajudar.

O grupo que se aproximava se deparou com uma cena bem interessante: Mu desatando as sandálias dos pés da agente ruiva, que de onde viam parecia estar gostando muito do ato, e o agente Mulder com cara de nenhum amigo sentado ao lado, observando com o que podiam chamar de ódio no olhar.

"Mas será o benedito!" - Aldebaran bateu com a mão na testa, não acreditando no que via.

"Eu não acredito nisso..." - Shura balançava a cabeça, incrédulo.

"Ma che cosa..." - Máscara só comentou, sem saber se ria ou se ia lá dar um cascudo no colega.

Afrodite nem conseguia se expressar. Aiolia e Shaka tinham as faces rubras, só que o motivo de Virgem era bem diferente do constrangimento de Leão: estava furioso! Afrodite percebeu na hora, e lançou um olhar de esguelha para Shaka.

"Calma, calma que aquilo é só o Mu sendo o inocente de sempre." - Afrodite murmurou só para Shaka ouvir - "Ele nem sequer sabe o que está provocando, não é mesmo? Afinal de contas, NINGUÉM contou nada a ele não é?"

Shaka, se fosse um leão, rugiria. Afrodite sabia ser mordaz, mas tinha razão. Se ele jamais disse nada ao ariano, por que é que achava que este tinha que lhe adivinhar os sentimentos? Não tinha razão de ser aquela raiva fina que sentia naquele momento. Mu não tinha culpa, a agente ruiva muito menos. Trataria de passar aquela tarde em paz.

"Eu duvido." - Afrodite comentou, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do loiro.

**...TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

_Então... não fiquem com raiva do Mu hein! Ele não é mal intencionado, apenas desinformado. Afinal, NINGUEM conta as coisas pra ele, né... daí fica assim, fazendo coisas nas horas mais erradas... beijinhossss e obrigada por lerem!  
_


	16. A praia e o passado

_**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya e X Files pertencem aos seus criadores._

_Parte 16: A praia e o passado... Como Mu vai sair da encrenca em que se meteu? E Scully terá muita informação para processar neste capítulo... então vamos lá! Espero que gostem!_

* * *

**The G-Files - Depois do filme**

**Parte XVI: A praia e o passado**

**Praia do Cabo  
Atenas - Grécia  
**

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Mu teve vontade de usar seus poderes em benefício próprio.

Desatou rapidamente as sandálias da agente ruiva, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo bem ali na sua frente. O agente Mulder agia como se não se importasse, mas era obvio o ciúme que sentia da parceira. E a agente Scully imitava o comportamento do parceiro. E ele, que pela primeira vez percebeu com clareza o que estava acontecendo ali, estava no pior lugar possível: no meio dos dois.

Teve vontade de simplesmente sumir dali. Em Jamiel não sofria esse tipo de problema. Amava o sossego de seu castelo.

Agradeceu a todos os deuses quando viu que os outros já se aproximavam. Máscara da Morte, Shura, Aldebaran e Milo riam, provavelmente da cara dele. Se levantou, batendo um pouco da areia da roupa, e entregou o par de sandálias para Scully. Ela agradeceu, sorrindo. Mulder tinha o cenho franzido, e voltou-se para a parceira, parecendo um tanto indignado.

Ela apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas para ele, como quem dizia "o que você tem com isso?". Era palpável a tensão entre os dois, mas ambos não pareciam ter a intenção de resolver a situação.

Podia teleportar aqueles dois para algum lugar isolado para que se entendessem de uma vez. Melhor ainda, podia deixar para Máscara da Morte aquele caso: Câncer poderia usar seu talento psíquico e induzir os agentes a... sacudiu a cabeça, mas que idéia!

"O que foi, Mu?" - Scully quebrou o silêncio, voltando-se para ele e esquecendo a cara indignada do parceiro - "Está ok? Seu rosto está..." - Ela fez um gesto, sinalizando as maçãs do rosto.

"Na... nada! Estou ok. Acho que é o sol..." - Mu disfarçou, devia estar vermelho como um pimentão.

Os rapazes alcançaram finalmente os três. Máscara e Aldebaran ainda riam, mas pararam ao ver que Mu estreitava os olhos, sinal de que não estava achando a menor graça. Shura chegou mais perto, e falou somente para ele.

"Não quero nem pensar no que te deixou vermelho desse jeito, Mu..." - Shura sorriu - "Quer andar? Acho que devíamos dispersar um pouco."

Mu assentiu, agradecido pelo colega de capricórnio ter "pescado" no ar a situação.

"Pessoal, nós vamos ali adiante dar um mergulho." - Shura anunciou, olhando disfarçadamente para Máscara, que entendeu imediatamente a intenção do espanhol - "Quem vem?"

"Estou com calor! Vou com vocês..." - Aldebaran já tirava a camisa e seguia pra a praia.

Touro acompanhou a combinação silenciosa entre capricórnio e câncer, já sabia qual era a intenção de Shura. Dispersar um pouco o grupo e aproveitar para salvar o ariano da situação esquisita que viram antes. Olhou para Camus, que entendeu o pedido de ajuda imediatamente.

Assim que se afastaram o suficiente, Shura não agüentou:

"Caramba, Mu! Como você consegue se encrencar desse jeito, hein?"

Mu apenas olhou para Shura, sem saber o que dizer.

"Eu não tive culpa! O agente Mulder..."

"Morre de ciúmes da parceira ruiva dele! Ora Mu, qualquer um percebe isso a milhas de distância..." - Aldebaran falou, rindo - "Eu sei que você não tem culpa, e aposto que aquela cena que nós vimos foi só você sendo gentil, mas..."

"Eu estava só ajudando com as sandálias." - Mu se defendeu, mau humorado.

"Si, hombre... sabemos disso, até o agente Mulder deve saber disso, mas sabe como é, né, homem com ciúmes..."

"Não, não sei." - Mu respondeu, seco - "O que eu sei é que não tenho nada com isso e não quero saber de confusão. Mas também não vou ser mal educado com a senhorita Scully só porque o agente Mulder não consegue se conter."

Shura baixou a cabeça, rindo. Mu era uma criatura afável, mas era teimoso na mesma medida. E o pior é que ele não estava errado.

"Sim, meu amigo, mas olhe..." - Aldebaran tentou - "temos que entender um pouquinho o lado dele também, o agente Mulder está num lugar estranho, com muitos caras legais tratando a parceira dele muito bem... se coloque no lugar dele, como se sentiria se gostasse de alguém e fosse parar num lugar em que todas as atenções se voltassem para essa pessoa?"

"Oui, ele tem todas as razões para morrer de ciúmes aqui, até de Afrodite..." - Camus, que até então apenas observava, completou.

Mu não segurou o riso com o comentário de Camus. Sim, pensando por esse lado, o agente Mulder não teria mesmo como evitar de se sentir ameaçado.

"Bom, Máscara bem podia sugestionar os dois e..." - Shura começou.

"Shura!" - Camus voltou-se para Shura, o olhar era reprovador mas mal continha o riso - "Isso seria..." - E reparou que Mu estava de novo muito vermelho - "Mu, não me diga que você também pensou nisso? Mas vocês são dois perdidos mesmo..."

E riram, os quatro, da possibilidade imaginada.

De volta à sombra da velha árvore, o clima ainda estava um bocado pesado. Os rapazes mantinham uma conversa, Scully observava, mas Mulder ainda estava com cara de pouquíssimos amigos. Máscara decidiu que aquela era a hora da segunda dispersão.

"Agente Mulder, tem um lugar que eu gostaria de te mostrar..." - Máscara ganhou a atenção de Mulder imediatamente - "Já viu uma ânfora selada antes?"

Funcionou como oferecer doces a uma criança. Mulder se levantou e bateu a areia da bermuda, praticamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Máscara jogou um "Quem vem?" no ar, e os rapazes trataram de segui-lo. Apenas Saga permaneceu no local, sentando-se ao lado de Scully.

"Por quê não quis ir?" - Saga perguntou.

"Estou bem aqui." - Scully respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do grupo que se afastava - "E não acho que meu parceiro me queira por perto no momento."

Saga assentiu. Não era difícil de entender aqueles dois. Pelo que foi dito, trabalhavam há muito tempo juntos e obviamente se gostavam além do permitido para parceiros de trabalho. Mais óbvio ainda era o fato de que não sabiam lidar com isso, de modo que passavam quase todo o tempo a se defender mutuamente destes sentimentos. Aquele era um jeito complicado de levar a vida.

Sabia muito bem o que era amar à distância com a pessoa bem ao lado.

Scully, por sua vez, notou que Saga stava pensativo, e não sabia por quê, mas aquele brilho triste dos olhos dele a deixava imensamente inquieta, era como se dentro dele houvesse uma angústia que acabava por contagiá-la. Achou que seria bom manter uma conversa. Nas outras ocasiões pôde observar que Saga era muito inteligente e tinha um amplo conhecimento, além disso, estava extremamente curiosa a respeito de alguns aspectos daquele lugar.

"Saga?" - Scully voltou-se para o rapaz, notando que mesmo sentado ele parecia muito maior do que ela - "Me permite uma curiosidade?"

Saga sorriu levemente e assentiu. Scully continuou.

"Você, junto com Shura, é mais velho que os outros rapazes, não é?"

"Sim, no entanto eu sou cinco anos mais velho que Shura. Tenho 33 e ele, junto com Máscara, tem 28." - Saga respondeu, com simplicidade.

"Parece mais jovem que isso..." - Não era do feitio de Scully invadir a privacidade das pessoas, mas não conseguia conter a curiosidade - "E com que idade se sagraram cavaleiros? A mesma que as amazonas?"

"Eu e Aiolos, irmão mais velho de Aiolia, nos sagramos cavaleiros no mesmo ano, eu com 9 e ele com 8 anos." - O olhar de Saga ficou distante por alguns momentos, mas ele logo voltou a olhar para Scully, como se aguardasse mais perguntas.

"Entendo... tão pequenos... e com qual idade vocês vieram para cá? Percebi que há muitas meninas pequenas sendo treinadas pelas amazonas... algumas parecem ter menos de dez anos..." - Scully continuo.

"Oito anos é a idade média. Na arena você deve ter visto algumas meninas ainda mais jovens que isso. Estas são as que já moram aqui, filhas de ex-guerreiras ou de servas que desejam que suas filhas sejam educadas como amazonas." - Saga percebeu a expressão chocada de Scully e logo explicou - "Mas não se preocupe. As menores serão apenas educadas como amazonas, não são todas que seguem com o treinamento."

"Oh..." - Scully temeu por um minuto que aquelas pequenas que estavam ao redor da amazona loira antes fossem passar pelo treinamento duríssimo ministrado pela amazona italiana que conheceu antes. - "Ainda bem... mas então, vocês chegaram todos juntos aqui?"

"Não, não... como eu disse, há uma boa diferença de idade entre eu e Shura. Quando ele se sagrou cavaleiro, eu já o era há 4 anos..." - Saga parou um pouco para fazer as contas - "Shura tinha oito, como Aiolos, quando se formou. Contavam seis anos, assim como eu, Aiolos e Aiolia quando iniciaram seus treinamentos."

"Seis anos??" - Scully estava espantada.

"E Mu, Camus e Shaka, pelo que sei, começaram com cinco." - Saga sorriu da cara de espanto de Scully - "Isso porque seus dons se manifestaram extremamente cedo."

"Mas... como..." - Scully não sabia o que fazer com a informação.

"Agente Scully, não se preocupe. Os tempos são outros hoje. Não há mais crianças assim tão novas sendo treinadas para tal coisa. Naqueles tempos isso se fez necessário, mas passou. Ok?" - Saga acabou preocupado com o choque que causou à agente. Nem pensar em contar o que passaram nas mãos dos titãs, então.

"Er... ok. Desculpe, eu não tenho nada que me espantar, afinal fui eu quem perguntou não é?" - Scully se desculpou, sem graça com a própria reação.

"Saga, com o quê está assustando a senhorita?" - Afrodite escolheu este momento para chegar.

"Imagine, Afrodite, fui eu quem perguntei sem estar preparada para as respostas..." - Scully sorriu para o cavaleiro de peixes.

"Acabei contando a ela quantos anos tinham Mu, Shaka e Camus quando chegaram aqui..." - Saga ainda tinha o sorriso de antes no canto da boca.

Afrodite se sentou do outro lado de Scully, animado.

"Mas por que voltou?" - Saga perguntou, procurando os demais com o olhar - "Os outros já estão vindo também?"

"Não... estão se divertindo nas cavernas..." - Afrodite escolheu as palavras, sabia que mencionar a caverna que servia de prisão no cabo não seria boa coisa. Voltou-se para Scully - "O agente Mulder tem um talento notável para encontrar coisas interessantes."

"É, ele tem sim..." - Scully respondeu, quieta.

"Mas Saga dizia..." - Afrodite queria desviar a atenção de Scully para outras coisas.

"Do tempo em que chegamos aqui. Me lembro de quando você chegou, Afrodite..." - Saga estreitou os olhos, sorrindo - "O menino mais mimado da companhia inteira."

"O que queria? Me tiraram da minha casa para vir para esse lugar esquisito e quente... eu tinha sete anos!" - Afrodite se defendeu, deixando escapar uma risada.

"Éramos todos muito pequenos quando viemos para cá, ora... ninguém nunca reclamou do calor, a não ser você e Camus."

"Ah, mas gregos e latinos não contam!" - Peixes mantinha o tom indignado apenas para divertir Scully - "E Mu e Shaka são incapazes de reclamar de qualquer coisa." - Parou para pensar um pouco e continuou - "Nossa, estou me lembrando, Mu, Shaka e Camyu eram tão pequenininhos quando chegaram..."

"Cinco anos, Saga disse..." - Scully comentou.

"Sim... chegaram poucos meses depois de mim. Camus e Shaka não, eram grandes para a idade, mas Mu parecia um bebê. Era tão magrinho também... os dois, Shaka e Mu, eram bem magrinhos..."

"E Shaka era terrivelmente fechado." - Saga completou - "Demorou praticamente um ano até que eu ouvisse a voz do garoto."

"Sabe o que eu estava me lembrando agora?" - Afrodite se lembrou, rindo - "Shura e Máscara..." - Afrodite se voltou para Scully, que esperava a história, já rindo - "Um dia eles estavam se escondendo de Aiolos, não queriam ir para a meditação... e acabaram dentro do território das amazonas!"

"Ah, sim... inesquecível aquele dia... para os dois, principalmente..." - Saga balançou a cabeça, sorrindo - "A maior surra da vida deles, aplicada por Toula de Águia. Por sinal, ela foi mestra da Marin."

"Aprenderam direitinho a não entrar em terreno de amazonas." - Afrodite ainda ria - "Aiolos nem precisou aplicar punição, de tanto que os dois apanharam. Pior, ainda teve que ir lá buscá-los."

"Aiolos... é irmão mais velho de Aiolia, certo?" - Scully estava intrigada - "O que houve com ele?"

Afrodite engoliu seco, e a expressão jovial de Saga deu lugar novamente ao ar sério de sempre. Por um momento, Scully se arrependeu de ter perguntado, só de ver a mudança nos rapazes. Aquele devia ser um assunto muito grave mesmo... já ia se desculpar, mas Saga falou antes.

"Aiolos era cavaleiro de Sagitário. Morreu há 17 anos. Foi encarregado de Máscara e Shura na ausência dos mestres, e foi mestre de Aiolia."

"Eu... sinto muito." - Scully lamentou ter perguntado, o pesar no rosto de Saga era evidente, mais do que em Afrodite.

"Eu acho que vou indo." - Saga se levantou, colocando um leve sorriso no rosto ao se dirigir à Scully - "Afrodite lhe fará companhia, agente Scully. Eu tenho que voltar, preciso verificar se está tudo certo para a sua viagem amanhã."

Scully assentiu, sem esconder a preocupação com o jeito do rapaz. Olhou para Afrodite, interrogativamente.

"Sinto muito... não devia ter perguntado sobre isso... e agora Saga ficou chateado..." - Scully começou.

"Não se preocupe, agente Scully, vai ficar tudo bem. Sempre fica." - Afrodite tentou despreocupá-la - "Saga e Aiolos eram bons amigos, mas o destino fez com que coisas ruins acontecessem. É a vida, não é?"

"Sim..." - Scully também entendia bem as perdas, mas achava que a reação de Saga era bem mais do que tristeza pela morte de um amigo - "Aiolia deve sentir muito a falta do irmão, não é?"

"Sente sim. Era seu irmão e mestre, afinal." - Afrodite não sabia como, mas teria que prevenir a agente sobre o que não perguntar. - "Agente Scully? Me permite um conselho?"

"Claro..."

"Evite falar de Aiolos com Aiolia ou Shura, sim?" - Não havia mesmo um jeito bom de fazer isso - "É um assunto ruim para os dois, traz más lembranças."

"Sim, claro... não quero causar problemas..." - Scully concordou imediatamente.

Afrodite sorriu. Aquela era uma mulher sensata. Qualquer outra pessoa teria se sentido ofendida com o conselho, mas não havia jeito, teve que fazer isso. Percebeu que Milo se aproximava. Mais um que desistiu da expedição...

"E Saga?" - O escorpiano perguntou, procurando ao redor.

"Voltou para o templo. Tinha que ver algumas coisas para amanhã." - Afrodite respondeu.

Milo se sentou, e já foi tirando a camisa, quando recebeu um olhar de Afrodite, o advertindo. Colocou-a de volta, sorrindo sem-graça.

"Desculpe, agente Scully..."

"Não tem problema, Milo, pode ficar à vontade... está calor mesmo..." - Scully respondeu, e o rapaz tirou a camisa novamente.

"E do que falavam?" - Quis saber.

"Idades. Saga me contou que tem 33 anos, e Shura e Máscara têm 28." - Scully foi rápida na resposta - "E vocês? Quantos anos?"

"Só respondo se me disser a sua..." - Milo sorriu, maroto.

"Milo!" - Afrodite brigou - "Mas que falta de educação!"

"34." - Scully respondeu, simplesmente - "Agora vocês."

"25." - Milo respondeu, rindo - "Afrodite?"

"27." - Afrodite respondeu - "Isso já está parecendo um jogo de bingo."

"E os outros?" - Scully aproveitou o ensejo.

"Todos como Milo, 25 anos." - Afrodite informou.

"Puxa... tenho que dizer que aparentam bem menos idade..."

Mas se Scully fosse completar o pensamento, teria que dizer que mesmo aparentando menos idade, alguns deles tinham olhos de quem já vivera séculos. Achou melhor não, não queria levantar outro assunto doloroso para eles.

"Milo, quando é que os outros vão voltar?" - Afrodite perguntou.

"Não sei... estão muito distraídos por lá, acho que não voltam tão cedo..."

"Nossa... ainda na prisão?"

"Prisão?" - Scully se alarmou.

"É apenas o nome do lugar, agente Scully. Não é uma prisão, não mais." - Milo respondeu, rápido.

"Ah... e o que tem lá? Máscara falou de uma ânfora selada. Ânforas são aqueles jarros, não é? Que nas lendas eram usados para aprisionar grandes energias..." - Scully parou um minuto - "O que tem nessa ânfora?"

"É verdade, lá estão algumas relíquias, e esta ânfora selada." - Foi a vez de Afrodite explicar - "E nela está Poseidon, há muitos anos já."

"Nossa... então acreditam na lenda?" - Scully estava atônita com o jeito de Afrodite explicar, era como se fosse uma verdade absoluta. - "E por que está em uma velha prisão? Era por isso que o lugar foi uma prisão, para conter a ânfora?"

Afrodite olhou para Milo, que olhou de volta, tentando decidir se contavam ou não à ela sobre aquele lugar. Milo foi o primeiro, como sempre, a desconsiderar qualquer cautela.

"Agente Scully, de fato aquele lugar já foi uma prisão em razão de conter a ânfora que aprisiona Poseidon." - Milo sabia qual seria a próxima pergunta, então se adiantou - "Um dia, a ânfora foi aberta e Poseidon foi libertado. Isso causou um enorme problema, mas o deus foi contido e está novamente na ânfora."

"Nossa..." - Scully não tinha bem certeza se podia desacreditar, afinal naquele lugar as coisas eram todas fora do comum - "Mas espere, disse que a ânfora foi aberta... quem abriu? Havia alguém preso junto com ela, é isso?"

"Sim, havia alguém." - Afrodite respondeu, com o semblante pesado - "Kanon, irmão gêmeo de Saga."

Scully se enganou redondamente ao pensar que não cairia mais em assuntos proibidos naquele dia...

**...TBC!**

* * *

_Shura to the rescue! Com a ajuda de Aldebaran e Camus, tiraram o Mu da fria... coitadinho, desavisados são assim mesmo, quando dão por sí estão no meio de uma guerra! E Scully, curioooosa, como faz para digerir tanta informação? Alguém gritou BINGO pras idades? Ah, sim, as idades... eu mexí nelas, mas apenas nas datas de nascimento. Tentei não mexer nas diferenças de idade entre os cavaleiros, movendo a história só um pouquinho (uns sei lá eu quantos anos pra frente) para que em 1998 - ano do primeiro filme de X Files, tivesse se passado apenas 4 anos depois da saga do Satuário. Sim, me baseei em Saori com 17 anos. O restante deles eu calculei na proporção. Ufa. Me perdí rsss ainda bem que é AU rsss_

_Obrigada por lerem, obrigada pelos reviews fofos... estou adorando escrever isso, me divirto horrores! :) Beijinhos!  
_


	17. Saga, exposto

_**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya e X Files pertencem aos seus criadores._

_Parte 17: O fim de tarde na praia do cabo acaba trazendo a tona algumas revelações... Mulder e Scully ficam sabendo de mais e mais coisas a respeito dos cavaleiros e do próprio Santuário..._

* * *

**The G-Files - Depois do filme**

**Parte XVII: Saga, exposto**

**Cabo Sunion  
Atenas - Grécia  
**

A mente de Scully absorvia as informações rapidamente, o que não a impedia de se espantar cada vez mais com os detalhes que iam se revelando a respeito daquele lugar e daqueles rapazes. Então Saga tinha um irmão gêmeo. Agora lhe parecia lógico, já que ele era o cavaleiro do templo de Gêmeos.

"Er... " - Scully olhou de Afrodite para Milo - "Então Saga tem um irmão. Um irmão gêmeo. Claro..." - Ela falava para si mesma - "Ele é cavaleiro de gêmeos, e tem um irmão gêmeo..." - E voltou-se novamente para Afrodite - "É vivo esse irmão de Saga?"

"Sim, é vivo e trabalha na fundação Graad junto à Atena." - Afrodite respondeu, sem se abalar com a expressão chocada da agente.

"Mas... acabou de me dizer que..." - Scully não acreditava que estava a considerar real a história que ouviu sobre a prisão do cabo e a ânfora - "Afrodite, desculpe, mas ele não libertou... hum... um Deus que causou muitos problemas? Além disso ele estava preso, não estava? Então como pode ele estar trabalhando para a sua Deusa?"

"Kanon foi perdoado por Atena, agente Scully. Ele é um cavaleiro como nós. Se redimiu, eu mesmo me certifiquei disso." - Milo respondeu, parecia orgulhoso da lembrança.

"Entendo... eu acho..." - Scully ainda parecia desconfiada, mas se eles estavam dizendo... - "E, Milo, me diz uma coisa... Saga se dá com o irmão? Pergunto porque não quero correr o risco de fazer nenhum comentário ou pergunta constrangedora a ele, e se o gêmeo trabalha na fundação, é provável que eu acabe me encontrando com ele..."

Afrodite sorriu da atitude prática e cautelosa de Scully. Era de fato alguém para se admirar.

"Eu diria que se falam, sim. Não é algo que eu considere uma relação de irmãos super unidos, mas quem vai entender aqueles dois..." - Milo respondeu.

"Srta Scully, fique tranquila, não há atritos entre os dois. Saga não é o tipo que deixa as questões pessoais afetarem os outros, e Kanon age de acordo." - Afrodite completou.

"Está certo... ah, tomara que tudo dê certo amanhã..." - Scully se encolheu um pouco ao sentir uma brisa mais fresca, o sol já começava a se pôr e a temperatura ia baixando.

"Quer voltar, agente Scully?" - Milo ofereceu - "Acho que está começando a esfriar."

"Mas e os outros?" - Scully perguntou, incerta.

"Não se preocupe, o agente Mulder volta com os rapazes..." - Afrodite sorriu e continuou - "Além disso, precisa se aprontar e descansar um pouquinho. São muitas horas de vôo..."

Milo se levantou, pôs a camisa de volta e estendeu a mão para Scully, ajudando-a a se levantar. Ela agradeceu, um tanto perdida no sorriso iluminado do grego. Se auto repreendeu, não era nada adequado ficar a se derreter a cada sorriso lindo que lhe fosse dirigido. Se continuasse assim estava perdida.

Afrodite observava. "Esse escorpião... seria um safado de carteirinha se eu não soubesse que ele não tem a menor intenção... é lindinho assim sem querer...". Afrodite sorriu do pensamento. "O agente bonitão que se cuide..." - Riu abertamente.

"O que foi?" - Milo, que ainda levava a agente pela mão, ajudando a caminhar entre as pedras da encosta, olhava Afrodite curiosamente.

"Nada, escorpião, nada..."

E os três caminharam em paz de volta ao Santuário.

xXx

Da beira da praia, Shura, Mu, Aldebaran e Camus observavam o trio tomar o caminho de volta ao Santuário. Aldebaran arregalou os olhos, alarmado, quando viu Milo estender a mão para a americana, sorrindo largamente. Shura olhava na mesma direção, e percebeu a preocupação do brasileiro. Já podia visualizar o escorpião na mesma situação que Mu. Riu sozinho da situação, mas parou assim que considerou o resto. Milo estava brincando com fogo, e no caso dele, teriam muito mais bagunça para limpar do que um agente federal zangado e um virginiano mau humorado. Não, não, não... definitivamente não ia querer ter que lidar com Camus.

"Acho que é melhor irmos embora." - Camus disse e, sem esperar pelos outros três, tomou o caminho de volta.

Mu estava perplexo. Shura e Aldebaran se entreolharam.

"Ih, acho que o tempo fechou por aqui também..." - Aldebaran comentou, ainda observando o francês se afastar.

"Que Atena nos proteja!" - Mu exclamou, exasperado - "Às vezes tenho vontade de desaparecer daqui e ficar bem sossegado na minha terra, como dá trabalho manter a paz nesse lugar!"

Shura e Aldebaran riram, seguindo o ariano, que começara a andar. Mu ainda se virou para um ultimo comentário:

"E o pior é aquilo ali" - Apontou na direção do outro grupo - "nem teve nada de mais! Ora, se Camus não gosta que Milo receba atenção de outros, então por que não se entende de uma vez com ele e nos poupa dessas cenas de mau-humor? Que coisa mais sem propósito..."

Shura e Aldebaran se entreolharam, rindo ainda mais. Como podia?

xXx

Com o grupo dos *exploradores de relíquias*, as coisas estavam bem mais tranquilas: Máscara da Morte teve a total atenção de Mulder enquanto contava - do jeito mais leve e resumido possível - a história da prisão do cabo, e da ânfora selada que o agente insistia em tocar com as mãos. Somente se enganou em pensar que Mulder ficaria satisfeito em simplesmente ouvir a história.

"Mas espere um pouco aí..." - Mulder tinha a expressão mais desconfiada do mundo - "Está me dizendo que Saga prendeu o próprio irmão aqui nesse lugar, que por sinal você acabou de me dizer que enche de água até quase o teto, por treze anos? E que ele está vivo, trabalhando para a sua Deusa..."

"Sim, exatamente." - Máscara respondeu, simplesmente - "Kanon foi devidamente perdoado. Podemos dizer até que ele é, atualmente, o braço direito da srta Saori nos negócios dela no Japão."

"Segundo braço direito." - Aiolia complementou, com um pouco de sarcasmo - "O primeiro é Saga."

"Saga é o braço direito nos assuntos do Santuário, Kanon auxilia nos assuntos de negócios." - Máscara explicou - "Como nossa Deusa, Saori é sábia e comanda bem, mas não deixa de ser uma menina. É aí que os gêmeos entram."

"Hum..." - Mulder coçou o queixo - "Mas o que eu acho um tanto complicado é que as duas pessoas que vocês estão dizendo que estão ao lado da srta Saori são, justamente, os dois cavaleiros que ameaçaram a vida da menina a princípio."

"Acredite, também temos as nossas reservas, mas no fim parece que não há o que temer em relação a isso, agente Mulder." - Aiolia respondeu.

"Va bene, va bene..." - Máscara concordou apenas para não discutir - "Vamos? É já que começa a escurecer, e amanha Aiolia viaja com a agente Scully, non é vero? Precisa se preparar."

Mulder assentiu, um tanto contrariado ao se lembrar de que a parceira faria uma viagem *solo* com Aiolia. Precisava dominar melhor suas reações, afinal não tinha nenhum direito de se incomodar com o que Scully fazia ou deixava de fazer. 'Mas ela também não precisa ficar se derretendo pra esses mocinhos o tempo todo!' - pensou, ainda em furia com a cena da sandália. Tratou de acompanhar os passos dos rapazes, ficar esbravejando indignação em pensamentos não adiantaria nada.

**...TBC!**

* * *

_Oiee! Demorei a beça hein... estive numa correria desabalada rumo ao sei lá o quê! Mas cá está, mais um pedacinho... ei, ainda tem alguém aí? hehehe_

_Agradeço muitíssimo a quem está lendo, porque sei que haja paciência pra tanto devaneio né... e ainda por cima demoro a atualizar! Cruz credo rsss_

_Espero não demorar tanto para o próximo...  
_


	18. Fazendo as malas

_**Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya e X Files pertencem aos seus criadores._

_Parte 18: Um tète a tète entre Scully e Mu, e roupas... muuuitas roupas..._

_

* * *

  
_

**The G-Files - Depois do filme**

**Parte XVIII: Fazendo as malas**

Scully achou que se cansaria imensamente com a caminhada de volta da praia do cabo, mas a conversa com Milo e Afrodite esteve tão agradável que nem sentiu. As roupas confortáveis ajudaram, claro, e pararam para descansar três vezes até chegarem ao pé do templo de Aries, onde Mu já os esperava.

"Srta Scully está cansada?" - Mu perguntou, amável - "Desculpe por não tê-los acompanhado na volta..." - Disse, um pouco sem jeito. Ainda estava desconfortável com a situação de antes.

"Milo, Afrodite, se importam se eu ficar aqui por um instante? Eu... gostaria de conversar um pouquinho com o Mu..." - Scully pediu, também um pouco sem-graça.

"Não se preocupe, agente Scully" - Milo sorriu - "Afrodite e eu precisamos dar um pulo na vila antes que escureça..."

"É verdade." - Afrodite confirmou - "Eu tenho que checar algo com as amazonas sobre as festividades. Está entregue... Mu, por favor, quando levar a senhorita para o chalé, passe na minha casa e pegue as roupas, sim? ela vai precisar para a viagem e eu esquecí de deixar em Capricórnio."

"Pode deixar." - Mu sorriu do cuidado do amigo e voltou-se para Scully - "Vamos entrar, então? Farei um chá para nós."

Scully o acompanhou para dentro do templo, até chegarem à pequena cozinha. Ela sentou-se à mesa com familiaridade, enquanto Mu punha uma chaleira no fogo. Sentou-se em frente a ela e começou a trançar os longos cabelos.

"Mu..." - Scully observou a atitude do jovem e adivinhou que aquela atitude - de mexer nos cabelos - parecia ser uma expressão de constrangimento - "Eu queria te pedir desculpas por hoje... pelo que aconteceu lá na praia. Eu... acho que passei uma impressão errada e..."

"Senhorita Scully, não tem do que se desculpar. Na verdade essa não é a primeira vez que me vejo no meio de duas pessoas assim, sabe..." - Sorriu um pouco - "Parece que estou sempre no lugar e na hora errados..."

"Não, Mu, por quê diz isso?" - Scully replicou mas Mu a interrompeu.

"O agente Mulder gosta de você. Sabe, no dia seguinte ao que os encontrei, eu pensei que eram um casal. Depois vocês explicaram que eram parceiros de trabalho e eu compreendi, mas o que vejo é mais que isso."

"Mu, é mais complicado que isso, não é que..."

"Desculpe, senhorita, estou me metendo onde não sou chamado, não é?"

"Mu." - Scully pegou uma das mãos do jovem, para ganhar sua atenção - "Eu e Mulder temos já uma relação bastante complexa. Eu daria a minha vida por ele, e ele pela minha, mas jamais nos permitiriamos ir além disso. Temos muita bagagem, eu e ele. Nossos trabalhos, nossas vidas, e mais uma série de situações não são favoráveis a isso, entende?"

Mu se levantou, contendo a indignação que sentia. Serviu chá quente em duas chícaras e voltou para a mesa, entregando uma delas à Scully.

"Acha que é possível ir além de dar a vida pelo outro?" - Fixou os grandes olhos verdes nos da agente, que baixou o olhar para o chá fumegante.

"Ô de casa!!!"

"Aqui!" - Mu sorriu docemente para a agente - "Pense nisso, senhorita, só existe uma circunstância desfavorável capaz de impedir vocês dois, e trata-se da única coisa certa em vida. Só a morte pode realmente impedir um amor de acontecer. O resto depende só de nós."

Scully estava atônita. Mu piscou para ela, e voltou-se para os três que chegavam à cozinha.

"Até que enfim chegaram!" - Foi até o filtro, encheu um enorme copo com água e o entregou a Mulder - "Agente Mulder?"

Mulder aceitou o copo e bebeu, num só fôlego, a água fresca.

"Nossa, eu nunca me sentí tão fora de forma quanto agora, estou com fôlego de fumante!" - Disse e devolveu o copo a Mu - "Obrigado, Mu, foi a melhor água que já bebi na vida..." - O exagero era sincero.

"É puxada a caminhada do cabo até aqui, ainda mais para vocês que estiveram lá em cima..." - Mu se referia à prisão do cabo, que ficava bem mais distante e acima do que o ponto onde o resto do grupo ficou.

"Ah mas o agente Mulder se saiu muito bem..." - Máscara deu um tapinha nas costas de Mulder, que se segurou para não se encolher - "O que acha de alongar conosco amanhã? A agente Scully vai estar no Japão, vai ajudar a passar o tempo..."

"Eu... posso responder só amanhã?" - Mulder sorriu, sem graça - "Preciso saber se vou conseguir me mover primeiro..."

Todos riram do prospecto de dor de Mulder, até ele mesmo. Scully se levantou de onde estava, querendo aproveitar o clima leve do grupo para subir para o chalé. Mu entendeu imediatamente.

"Vou levar vocês dois até Capricórnio. Shura já deve estar esperando, e a senhorita precisa descansar bem..." - Disse Mu, e voltou-se para Máscara e Aiolia - "Vocês dois vêm?"

"Nah, estamos bem." - Máscara recusou - "Vamos esperar Afrodite e Milo aqui, tudo bem?"

Mu assentiu e desapareceu no ar com os dois agentes.

xxx

"Bueno!" - Saudou Shura assim que viu os três aparecerem bem no meio da salinha do chalé - "Acabei de vir de Peixes, trouxe algumas coisas que Afrodite esqueceu de deixar aqui antes..."

Haviam muitas sacolas sobre os dois sofás. Os agentes se entreolharam, intrigados. Shura tratou de explicar.

"Como vão passar ainda alguns dias aqui, Afrodite achou por bem se encarregar das roupas... ele é muito bom nisso, eu garanto." - Piscou para Scully e completou o comentário - "As minhas melhores camisas foi ele quem comprou..."

Scully sorriu da idéia e Mulder acabou contagiado.

"Temos que agradecê-lo então. Foi ele quem comprou o que estamos usando agora, não foi? Esse par de sandálias é de longe a coisa mais confortável na qual já pisei em toda a minha vida, definitivamente."

"Mulder está sincero hoje..." - Scully disse ao parceiro, levantando levemente a sobrancelha. Ele sorriu para ela, apenas.

"Bom, acho que vocês precisam de sossego agora, não é?" - Mu olhou para Shura, que concordou - "Eu vou indo. Senhorita Scully, tenha uma boa viagem e espero que consiga o que precisa na fundação. Boa noite, agente Mulder."

"Se tiverem fome, há coisas na geladeira e na despensa. Agente Scully, o trajeto até o aeroporto será de helicóptero, o que acha de estar pronta às seis? Muito cedo?"

"Não, Shura, para mim está perfeito."

"Então está certo. Eu vou me recolher, mas se precisarem de qualquer coisa me chamem, está bem?"

Os agentes agradeceram Shura, que saiu em seguida. Ficaram parados ainda um tempo, olhando para todas aquelas sacolas e pensando no que fazer, até que se olharam. E não puderam mais, riram um do outro, porque a expressão que tinham era de pura incredulidade.

"Scully..." - Mulder sentou-se, ainda rindo - "Eu não sei sobre você, mas eu estou me sentindo num desses programas de Make Over! Olha isso, eu acho que tem roupa aqui para um ano inteiro!"

"Eu nem sei o que fazer..." - Scully se aproximou das sacolas que dominavam os sofás e o chão - "Mulder, são compras! Se dá conta que estamos em um lugar que parece não existir, e que o que estamos vendo aqui, tudo isso... vem do mundo real, Mulder? São... compras! Compras feitas em lojas... pode imaginar isso?"

"Scully... você me atordoou com essa análise toda, sabia? Vamos ver o que temos aqui, acho que você tem uma mala para fazer, não?"

E começou a abrir as sacolas, e a dispor as peças de roupas e calçados onde podia. Scully ficava cada vez mais abobada com aquelas roupas, eram peças elegantes, bonitas mesmo, mas que jamais imaginou que usaria.

"Hum... Afrodite se lembrou de tudo mesmo, hein..." - Mulder achou uma lingerie muito bonita, cor de pêssego, duas peças.

"Me dá isso aqui!" - Scully ficou roxa de vergonha - "Ah, por que os homens têm que agir feito moleques cada vez que põem as mãos em uma peça de lingerie???"

Mulder apenas riu, continuando a garimpar entre as sacolas. Constatou que Afrodite tinha mesmo um excelente faro para compras. Pegou uma camisa branca e a experimentou. Ficou perfeita, ombros, gola, punho e barra, tudo em seu devido lugar.

"E não é que ele acertou o meu tamanho?" - Mulder exclamou - "Mas que coisa..."

"Afrodite é muito observador. Acertou o meu tamanho em cheio também." - Scully respondeu.

"Hum... na verdade ele te comprou coisas bem mais, er... justas. Não é? Scully?" - Mulder não resistiu e comentou - "Porque você sempre usa roupas bem maiores e..."

"Mulder?" - Scully estreitou os olhos.

"Han?"

"Cala a boca."

Mulder levantou as mãos, em rendição, e os dois continuaram o trabalho de separar as novas roupas.

_...continua..._

* * *

_ok, mea culpa... faz tanto tempo que não mexo nessa fic, credo... de qualquer forma, quero terminá-la, e espero conseguir retomar. Essa é importante para mim, deveras. Só acho que vai sair um pouco diferente do que eu planejava quando a comecei... vamos ver, né rsss_


	19. É tudo pelo conhecimento

_**Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya e X Files pertencem aos seus criadores._

_Parte 19: Scully vai ao Japão atrás de suas respostas científicas..._

**The G-Files - Depois do filme**

**Parte XIX: É tudo pelo conhecimento!**

* * *

CASA DE CAPRICÓRNIO  
SANTUÁRIO - ATENAS, GRÉCIA  
11:17 PM

Depois de passar um bom tempo explorando todas as sacolas de compras, os agentes finalmente se renderam ao cansaço do dia. Scully mal disfarçou um bocejo e levantou-se, indo para o quarto.

"Já vai dormir?" - Mulder perguntou sem se mexer de onde estava.

"Hum... sim, por que?" - Scully parou na porta do quarto.

"Não acha que devíamos falar sobre essa sua viagem?"

Ele não usou um mau tom, mas foi o suficiente para despertar uma certa irritação na agente. Scully voltou para a pequena sala e sentou-se na mesinha, em frente ao parceiro. Ele apenas a olhava.

"Mulder, não é 'essa minha viagem' e você sabe disso. Sabe muito bem que não estamos aqui em férias..."

"Pois não parece, você provavelmente está adorando." - Ele a cortou.

"Como eu estava dizendo," - Scully repetiu, ignorando o sarcasmo dele - "Não estamos em férias. Eu não vou passar o dia brincando no Japão, temos que descobrir o que era aquilo que você injetou em mim. Além disso estas pessoas querem saber o que era... er, o que houve no pólo sul. Mulder, isso é sério!"

"Eu já disse que injetei uma vacina em você, Scully, uma vacina que foi posta nas minhas mãos para salvar a sua vida de um vírus alienígena. Qual a dúvida, afinal?"

"Como assim 'qual é a dúvida'? Mulder, eu preciso saber exatamente o que era, se haverá efeito colateral, se ainda está em mim..."

"Acha que eu injetaria algo em você que fosse te prejudicar?"

"Mulder," - Scully suspirou, não queria brigar - "Escuta, eu não estou duvidando de você, é só que... bom, você tem alguma garantia sobre o que tinha naquela seringa?"

Mulder ficou mudo. Não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta, era uma questão técnica sobre a qual não teve tempo de ponderar.

"Não estou te culpando, Mulder, por favor, eu te devo a minha vida e falo sério. Mas você precisa entender que eu realmente necessito isolar este caso. Ok?"

"Está bem. Você tem razão, me desculpe." - Mulder passou a mão no rosto, cansado.

"Ótimo." - Scully se levantou - "Eu só não entendo uma coisa..."

"O que é?"

"Em todo o tempo que trabalhamos juntos, você sempre me pareceu ansioso pelo dia em que eu desse o braço a torcer e resolvesse crer em certas possibilidades. Agora que eu finalmente tenho bons motivos para considerar toda essa loucura você parece estar detestando a idéia. Por que?"

"Eu não sei te dizer." - Ele respondeu, simplesmente - "Estamos cansados, melhor dormir."

Scully entrou no quarto, intrigada com a falta de resposta do parceiro. Ela tinha uma idéia do que o incomodava, só não imaginava a dimensão. Ela mesma já havia se sentido como ele provavelmente se sentia agora, quando ele trabalhava em parceria com outras pessoas. Especialmente com Diana Fowley.

**xXx**

"Agente Mulder!"

Mulder abriu os olhos lentamente ao ouvir. A primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto do cavaleiro de Câncer.

"E então, que tal descobrir se consegue se mexer?" - Máscara provocou, sorrindo cinicamente.

Mulder tentou se erguer apoiado em um cotovelo, mas a dor que sentiu no braço e nas costas o fez paralisar. Milo, que veio junto com Máscara, fez uma careta, imaginando a dor do agente.

"E não é que ele ficou travado mesmo?" - Milo segurava a muito custo a risada - "Não é como se estivesse assim tão fora de forma, hein, agente Mulder? Nem está acima do peso..."

Máscara lançou um olhar de advertência para Milo, que parou com a gracinha antes mesmo de começar.

"Falta de cortesia, grego mal educado." - Voltou-se para Mulder - "Agente Mulder, pode deixar que apesar das babaquices o Milo sabe como aliviar dores musculares num piscar de olhos. Vai se sentir como novo."

Mulder não teve tempo para concordar, Milo aplicou rápidos golpes com o dedo indicador em alguns pontos nos ombros e na lateral de seu abdomen. Doeram como o inferno, mas para sua surpresa, a dor horrível que sentia nos ombros, braços e lombar praticamente desapareceu.

"Olha, não fique assim feliz tão depressa, eu só te anestesiei um pouco. Em algumas horas vai doer tudo de novo..." - Milo disfarçava mas estava sem-graça. Normalmente não gostava quando as pessoas o olhavam com tanta gratidão.

"Por isso que viemos te buscar. Vai se exercitar um pouco com a gente, pra ver se não morre de dor nas próximas vezes que exagerar no esforço físico." - Máscara, se queria dar risada não demonstrou.

"Er..." - Mulder não sabia como reagir - "vou me trocar então, esperem só um pouco." - E levantou-se, sentindo um pouco as pernas. Mas de jeito nenhum demonstrou a dor, sabe lá onde o garoto de escorpião ia colocar o dedo dessa vez...

**xXx**

À medida que se aproximavam da arena, Mulder ia ficando mais apreensivo. Pelo que havia visto, o que aqueles rapazes chamavam de treino era algo que podia muito bem incapacitar alguém da idade dele. Não tinha jeito de não pensar em braços e pernas quebrados quando olhava para Aldebaran, por exemplo. Recebeu um tapinha nas costas do cavaleiro italiano, que sorria largamente quando chegaram ao terreno da arena.

"Bom dia cavaleiros. Agente Mulder." - Foram cumprimentados polidamente por Shina.

"Bongiorno, shina."

"Chegaram cedo hoje, Maschera."

"Trouxemos o agente Mulder para um pouco de exercício."

"É vero, agente Mulder? Não me diga que esses dois te arrastaram até aqui, não preferia estar descansando?"

"Não, eu..." - Mulder ia responder mas não houve chance.

"Ele precisa se exercitar. Amanheceu todo dolorido só por causa das caminhadas de ontem, está com os musculos cheios de toxinas. Vai doer tudo de novo se não fizer alguma coisa..." - Milo disparou.

"Oh. Bom então, agente Mulder, se me permite, sugiro que venha se exercitar conosco. Acho que vai ser mais produtivo do que treinar com esses dois." - Shina convidou, estreitando os olhos para Milo e Máscara.

Mulder arregalou os olhos, ainda mais apreensivo. Se lembrava com clareza de como eram os treinos daquelas amazonas. Não se importaria nem um pouco em ficar meditando elementos com a ruiva, mas não tinha certeza sobre a loira e só de lembrar da italiana lutando...

"Não se preocupe, agente Mulder, serão apenas exercícios." - Se Mulder pudesse ver o sorriso de Shina sob a máscara...

**xXx**

Fizeram uma viagem extremamente rápida e confortável. Scully pensou que estaria exausta mas se sentia muito bem disposta para o dia que teria pela frente. Fizeram um pequeno trajeto de helicóptero até um aeroporto privativo, onde embarcaram em um jato provavelmente supersônico. Em poucas horas estavam em Tokio, na sofisticada fundação Graad.

Aiolia a estava apresentando a algumas pessoas e muitos recursos. Estava realmente espantada com o alcance daquele lugar. Imaginava como seria se Quantico tivesse ao menos um pouco daquelas ferramentas, quantos crimes seriam solucionados em menos da metade do tempo, e quantos erros de análise seriam facilmente evitados. Aiolia explicava com entusiasmo tudo o que ela perguntava. Aquele era realmente o elemento do jovem cavaleiro, ele parecia se encaixar totalmente no meio científico. Tinha tanto conhecimento, era espantoso.

"Agente Scully, já passaram duas horas, creio que a análise da primeira coleta de sangue já esteja feita. Vamos ver? Além do mais, acabou de tirar mais sangue, acho que seria bom parar um pouco e descansar, o que acha?" - Aiolia, sempre gentil, sugeriu.

"É verdade. Se sofreu hipotermia e em pouco tempo coletou sangue duas vezes, seria prudente comer algo e ir mais devagar com as caminhadas."

Scully olhou, espantada, para o dono da voz. Em quase todos os aspectos ela poderia dizer que era Saga ali na sua frente, mas uma coisa que os diferenciava se fez notar imediatamente: os olhos. Fisicamente idênticos, mas nos daquele rapaz ela não via o mesmo que via nos de Saga. Naqueles ela via um brilho sagaz de quem parecia que estava lhe destrinchando a alma.

"Desculpe, fui indelicado em não me apresentar primeiro." - Estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Scully - "Sou Kanon, cavaleiro de Gêmeos."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Wooi! Nossa, demorei de novo. Essa história aqui está ficando cada vez mais difícil de sair, nem tanto por causa de bloqueio, mas sim porque a vida está muito corrida. Mas tenho um carinho enorme por essa fic, então garanto que a levarei até o final. E a quem está lendo, meu muito obrigada!


	20. Impressões de um, meditação de outro

_**Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya e X Files pertencem aos seus criadores._

_Parte 20: Exercícios fazem bem pro corpo... né, Mulder? rsss_

**The G-Files - Depois do filme**

**Parte XX: Impressões de um, meditação de outro**

* * *

FUNDAÇÃO GRAAD  
TOKIO, JAPÃO  
14:09 PM

Scully pegou a mão estendida de Kanon, cumprimentando-o sem contudo deixar de olhar nos olhos penetrantes do rapaz. Ele sorria polidamente, mas não se preocupava em estar estudando-a abertamente. Aiolia pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos dois.

"Está vindo da ala oeste, sabe se o resultado da primeira coleta está pronto?"

"Está. Vim do laboratório 5 e me informaram que já estavam aqui, por isso vim encontrá-los." - Kanon respondeu e voltou-se novamente para Scully - "Senhorita, posso dar uma olhada nos resultados com vocês? Tem algo que eu preciso mostrar também."

Scully assentiu, ainda um tanto impressionada com a presença do gêmeo de Saga. Quando conheceu o primeiro também sofreu um impacto, porém Saga logo a deixou tranquila com sua presença. Aquele rapaz era diferente. Ela não estava com receio dele, não era isso. Mas com certeza não estava confortável.

Olhou de esguelha para Aiolia. O jovem também não parecia morrer de amores por Kanon. Aiolia lhe sorriu levemente, ignorando completamente seus pensamentos.

Dobraram um corredor, depois outro, até que chegaram ao laboratório. Aiolia se adiantou, pegando a brochura que continha os resultados, e um pequeno disco. Dirigiram-se à sala anexa, que tinha um expositor grande e uma estação, onde Kanon se sentou e começou a acessar algo. Scully abriu a pasta e começou a verificar seu conteúdo.

"Oh... Aiolia, está tudo separado..."

"Ah, sim, eu pedí as análises separadas, assim não perderíamos tempo isolando cada questão."

Scully estava atônita. Aiolia continuou.

"Veja, aqui está a análise de elementos inorgânicos." - Separou uma parte dos papéis - "Estes são os que não podem ser classificados, são desconhecidos. E este aqui é o resultado da parte orgânica. É seu exame de sangue normal." - Aiolia estreitou os olhos, lendo o resultado mais atentamente - "Agente Scully, perdoe a indiscrição mas... estes números me dizem que há um problema no seu sangue."

Scully viu a preocupação nos olhos de Aiolia, e Kanon levantou os olhos do que estava fazendo, atento ao que o rapaz dizia. Suspirou, já sabia o que poderia ser. Só não imaginava que fosse aparecer justamente naquele momento.

"Aiolia, não se preocupe. Eu tive câncer há pouco tempo, por isso os resultados aparecem alterados."

"Está em acompanhamento ainda, não é?" - Aiolia queria ter certeza antes de se deixar convencer.

"Sim. Tenho tudo agendado para os próximos dezoito meses. Mas, Aiolia... por favor, peço que não comente nada disso com Mulder. Ele sofreu muito quando fiquei doente, e não compreende muito o alcance dessa doença. Ele pode pensar que ainda estou doente, e você sabe que não é assim, não sabe?"

"Sim, pessoas que passam por esta doença têm de controlar por algum tempo, as alterações não somem de uma hora para a outra. Entendo sim, pode deixar."

Scully sorriu agradecida para o rapaz. Ele abriu mais um envelope, revelando imagens que acompanhavam os relatórios dos resultados, e começou a colocá-las no expositor. Kanon levantou-se, indo para mais perto dos dois.

"Há cinco componentes derivados de elementos quimicos não identificados." - Aiolia começou - "Estamos falando de aproximadamente 23 elementos diferentes. Agente Scully, onde o agente Mulder conseguiu essa vacina?"

"Eu não tenho certeza se ele sabe. Um informante deu a ele, não havia muito tempo para pensar..."

"Bom..." - Kanon se pronunciou - "Espero que esteja aberta a idéias diferentes, porque isso" - apontou para os resultados no expositor - "e o que consegui de informações do governo do seu país, indicam que falamos de material extraterrestre."

**xXx**

ARENA COMUM  
SANTUARIO, ATENAS, GRECIA  
11:03 AM

"Agente Mulder, está tudo bem?" - Mu apareceu ao lado de Mulder, que corria a sexta volta na arena - "Se estiver cansado pode parar, não precisa dar tão duro..."

"Eu... estou bem... corrida é moleza!" - Mulder respondeu, sem perder o passo.

Os dois avistaram Marin, que acenava. Correram mais um pouco até chegar onde ela estava.

"O sol já está bem alto. Agente Mulder, vou reunir as meninas para um pouco de meditação antes de finalizar por hoje, quer se juntar a nós?"

Mulder hesitou por segundos, apenas o suficiente para seu corpo gritar que um pouco de meditação seria o paraíso, mesmo no meio de uma dezena de menininas. Mu sorriu, já sabendo a resposta do agente.

"Claro que sim. Estou cansado já, vai ser bom para desacelerar." - Mulder olhou pra o grupo de garotas que esperavam a mestra - "Só tem um problema, eu acho que não sei como meditar muito bem."

"Não se preocupe com isso. Marin é uma excelente instrutora." - Mu comentou, num gracejo.

Sentaram-se em círculo, Mulder ao lado de Marin, e Mu em frente à amazona. Decidiu ajudá-la com as meninas por conta do visitante no treino.

"Muito bem, quero que fiquem confortáveis mas mantenham a postura ereta. Lembrem-se que seus orgãos internos devem estar em posição correta para não atrapalhar o fluxo de energia." - Marin começou.

Das tribunas da arena, a platéia de cavaleiros assistia atentamente ao que acontecia lá embaixo. Alguns estavam já achando difícil segurar o riso ao ver o agente federal sentado no meio das aprendizes, aparentemente tentando imitar a postura de Marin.

"Ma che, aposto que essa sessão de meditação não vai render nada..." - Máscara começou - "Pelo menos metade daquelas ragazzas deve estar suspirando por aquele americano..."

"Que é isso, carcamano, essas pequenas são muito novinhas para pensar nessas coisas..." - Shura interveio, indignado.

"Você que pensa. Ali tem pelo menos sete adolescentes das quais eu não queria ser o pai nem por toda a fortuna desse mundo!" - Aldebaran ria gostosamente - "Se vocês soubessem o que essas gurias falam..."

"Les petites non sabem o que dizem, são inconsequentes. O que falam não se deve escrever." - Camus comentou.

"E o que o Mu tá fazendo lá? Aposto que a outra metade das gatinhas está pensando naqueles looongos cabelos lilás dele..." - Milo, indiscreto, apontou, ganhando um beliscão de Camus - "Ai! Que foi?" - Olhou zangado para o francês, esfregando o braço.

"Não aponte os outros, seu mal educado!"

"Você é muito chato, sabia?"

Camus deu de ombros. Shaka fingiu que não ouviu nada.

"Mas gente, olha a Marin!" - Afrodite deu o alarme e todos os olhos se arregalaram, até os de Shaka.

Marin estava corrigindo a postura de Mulder. Tarefa normal para ela, como instrutora, mas para quem via lá de cima...

"Ainda bem que o leão não está aqui, senão o tempo ia fechar com certeza..." - Aldebaran coçou a nuca.

"Mas que sortudo filho de uma..." - Shura estava pasmo.

"Eh, spagnolo cretino, qual é a sua? Cobiçando mulher dos outros enquanto fica aí dizendo que tuo amore é a cobra, infelice?" - Máscara reclamou, chamando a atenção de todos com o novo tópico.

"Mulher dos outros nada, que a Marin é solteira." - Shura respondeu - "E que é? Tá se doendo pela cobra por que? Fica fora disso, que ela não é problema teu."

Máscara se levantou, e pegou Shura pela camisa. O espanhol estava no mínimo surpreso.

"Se você sacanear ela, quem vai ter problemas é você. Te mato, capisce? Não vai nem saber o que te atingiu."

E soltou Shura, que caiu sentado onde estava antes. Os outros olhavam, surpresos, o cavaleiro de câncer sair andando em direção aos templos. Depois voltaram-se para Shura, que já se recompunha.

"Que vacilo, Shura. Todo mundo sabe que a cobra é como familia pro Mascara e você vai logo mexer com ela..." - Milo balançava a cabeça.

"Ele é assim todo fechadão, com jeito de quem não é amigo de ninguém, mas a Shina já tá debaixo da asa dele há tempos." - Afrodite conhecia a história melhor do que ninguém - "Shura, se você fica por aí dizendo que gosta da menina e tudo o mais, fica sabendo que ela tem um irmão mais velho muito, mas muito chato."

**xXx**

"Acho que estão rindo a beça de mim..." - Mulder gemeu, levantando-se junto com todos do circulo.

"Não, acho que o alvo da piada dessa vez é o Shura, agente Mulder. No mínimo saiu alguma besteira lá em cima nesse meio tempo." - Mu respondeu, olhando acima.

"Sente-se melhor, agente Mulder?" - Marin perguntou, pegando-lhe os dois braços e alongando para trás - "Acho que ainda deve sentir um pouco de dor amanhã, mas vai ser bem menos que hoje."

"Ah, estou me sentindo muito bem. Milo me disse que a dor muscular ia voltar mas parece que a corrida e essa meditação acabaram com as toxinas dos meus musculos..."

"O alongamento foi importante." - Marin ensinou, nunca deixando a postura de mestra - "Bom, vou encaminhar essas mocinhas para casa. Amanhã temos a festa então não haverá treino, mas volte a treinar conosco, gostamos muito da companhia..."

"Eu atrapalhei vocês..." - Mulder respondeu, sem-graça - "Mas aceito com o maior prazer. Estou aprendendo muito com tudo isso. Muito obrigado."

Marin despediu-se com as meninas e Mu e Mulder subiram para as tribunas, prontos para ir embora.

"E então, agente Mulder, gostou do treino? Aposto que estava assustado antes..."

"Não vou negar, estava mesmo. Quando aquela moça italiana disse que eu ia treinar com ela..." - Mu riu da expressão de pânico de Mulder - "Mas no fim ela foi muito legal comigo."

"Shina põe medo mas nunca faria mal a alguém intencionalmente. Bom, não se essa pessoa não merece." - Mu sorriu para os colegas que estavam sentados nos degraus - "E que é que estava tão engraçado aqui em cima?"

"Eu estava muito engraçado lá embaixo, levando um banho na meditação, não é?" - Mulder riu, não tinha remédio mesmo.

"Nah..." - Afrodite sorriu - "Estava mesmo engraçado, mas o sr. Piada do dia hoje é nosso amigo Shura, que deixou aparecer a face de Don Juan bem na frente do cara mais superprotetor e mau humorado desse santuário."

"Nossa, e como foi isso?"

"Bom, quando a Marin estava te ajudando a se posicionar para o exercício lá embaixo, o Shura aqui" - Aldebaran deu um tapinha no ombro do espanhol, que ainda estava com cara de pouquíssimos amigos - "expressou em voz alto e bom tom a inveja que sentiu de você."

"Mas..." - Mulder quis retrucar, mas Aldebaran continuou.

"É que daqui de cima você parecia estar mesmo com muita sorte. Mas então, aí, o Máscara se enfezou porque esse espanhol bocudo vive falando pra todos os ventos que gosta da Shina, que a Shina isso, que a Shina aquilo..."

"E aí o esperto vai e fala que ficou com inveja de você com a Marin... percebeu a mancada?" - Milo cortou, encurtando a historia.

"Hum... entendi... mas está tudo bem, certo?"

"Claro. Nem se preocupe, agente Mulder, não é a primeira vez nem será a ultima que esses dois quase saem na mão. Hoje foi por causa da *famiglia*" - Aldebaran imitou um italiano estropiado, ganhando novamente o riso de todos.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Apareci de novo, turma! Muito obrigada pelos reviews, eu fico muito feliz de saber que ainda estão aí, lendo. Beijos, feliz natal!!!


	21. Definindo o indefinível 1

_**Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya e X Files pertencem aos seus criadores._

_Parte 21: "Você acredita em vida extra-terrestre, agora?"_

**The G-Files - Depois do filme**

**Parte XXI: Definindo o indefinível - 1**

* * *

FUNDAÇÃO GRAAD  
TOKYO, JAPÃO  
15:21 PM

"Informações do governo... do que exatamente está falando, er..."

"Kanon." - Kanon completou, e aguardou que ela continuasse.

"Sim, Kanon, que informações são essas e de onde exatamente..."

"Senhorita, quero que saiba que estou informado sobre as particularidades do governo do seu país. Sei bem que há certos 'departamentos'" - Kanon disse fazendo o típico sinal de aspas com os dedos - "e que quase todos não são exatamente confiáveis. E sei que a senhorita tem grande dificuldade para conciliar certas idéias. Eu reuní informações de algumas partes, filtrei o que considero como mentiras montadas para parecerem verdades, e agora, com os resultados que a senhorita e Aiolia reuniram, já podemos dizer que há algo em que se basear."

A explicação de Kanon a deixou um tanto sem fôlego. Ele estava falando de conspirações governamentais como quem fala de flores, e Aiolia ouvia a tudo com naturalidade. Era como estar no meio de dois Mulders - "como se fosse fácil conviver com o original que era um só" - pensou.

"Agente Scully" - Aiolia começou - "Sabemos que tudo parece altamente implausível, mas tem que admitir, como cientista que é, que estas substâncias não pertencem à nossa biosfera. E Kanon" - Olhou para o colega cavaleiro com uma expressão resignada - "tenho que admitir, é perito em conseguir informações sem ser notado. E é imparcial, o que é essencial para esse tipo de trabalho."

Scully ainda estava tentando digerir o que ouvia quando uma nova presença se fez notar na sala. Os dois cavaleiros fizeram uma leve reverência.

"Boa tarde a todos." - Saori cumprimentou novamente à moda japonesa - "Agente Scully, não pude deixar de ouvir, e reforço a opinião de Aiolia. Kanon é nosso melhor perfilador e informante, e apesar de não parecer, é imparcial em relação aos resultados que encontra. Por isso pedi a ele que nos auxiliasse pessoalmente." - a menina sorriu amavelmente, sabia o que a agente estava pensando - "Sei que seu parceiro não é exatamente imparcial quando se trata de vida extra-terrestre, por isso sente-se insegura não é? Te asseguro, neste caso pode ficar tranquila. Tratamos somente de fatos, mesmo."

Scully apenas assentiu. Aquelas pessoas realmente não iriam cuidar de assuntos assim por paixão pelo tema, nem tinham questões relacionadas a resolver, por isso era seguro confiar. Ainda estava intrigada com a definição que Kanon deu sobre o governo dos Estados Unidos, mas sobre isso discutiria depois. Queria saber mais sobre aquele ponto de vista dele.

"Bom, agora o que fazemos?" - Scully voltou seu foco para as análises - "Seria possível verificar mais a fundo estas substâncias não-catalogadas?"

"Sim, claro. Deixamos processando por aqui, já designei três laboratórios para isso. São muitos elementos, irá mais rápido se o trabalho for dividido." - Aiolia respondeu, animado.

"E não precisamos ficar aqui enquanto isso, não é?" - Saori interveio - "Podemos voltar ao Santuário por estes dias, e quando estiverem prontos nos avisam. Amanhã começam as festividades em Rodoria, não podemos faltar." - Voltou-se para Kanon, que ainda estava ao computador - "Você vem conosco, Kanon? Para a festa?"

Kanon assentiu e sorriu para a jovem. Scully prendeu a respiração sem sentir, ao ver o sorriso do cavaleiro. "O que foi isso?" - Pensou. Era como se com aquele sorriso ele tivesse paralisado o tempo naquela sala. Olhou de esguelha para Aiolia, ele parecia nem ter visto nada, mas estava impressionada com o que via no rosto da jovem que chamavam de Atena. A menina parecia nem notar, mas seus olhos brilhavam e tinha as faces levemente rosadas. "Também, pudera, com aquele sorriso aquele rapaz poderia conquistar o mundo se quisesse" - Pensou novamente.

"Bom, vamos? O jato está pronto nos aguardando. Se formos agora, chegaremos antes do jantar." - Saori disse, animada.

"Sim, vamos. Quero só imprimir algumas coisas mais. Acho que poderemos pesquisar por lá nesse meio tempo, e ouvi dizer que seu colega poderá apreciar muito estas informações." - Kanon disse, ainda sorrindo.

**xXx**

Algumas horas de vôo e um pequeno trajeto de helicóptero depois, estavam de volta ao Santuário. Como Saori havia previsto, estava anoitecendo ainda. Scully dava graças por não terem passado a noite no Japão, caso contrário, estaria sofrendo um tremento 'jet-lag'. Percebeu, com espanto, que estava feliz por estar de volta, quase como se aquele fosse seu lar. Estava ficando mal acostumada. Quando desceram do heliporto até o salão que chamavam de 'Sala do Grande Mestre', encontraram Saga, Camus e Mu. Scully se lembrou imediatamente do que Afrodite e Milo lhe contaram, sobre a relação de Saga e Kanon, e já esperava por uma situação de desconforto.

"Boa noite, bem vindos de volta" - Camus saudou polidamente.

Scully sorriu, fazendo coro a Aiolia e Saori. Kanon, que vinha logo atrás com as pastas, assumiu uma atitude que surpreendeu ainda mais a agente:

"Olha só o que o gato deixou na porta!" - E sorriu novamente, mostrando as pastas com as pesquisas.

Scully, que pensou que fossem começar uma briga alí mesmo, se surpreendeu com as reações dos cavaleiros, mais uma vez.

"Ora, Kanon, trouxe trabalho para casa de novo!" - Mu replicou em tom de brincadeira - "Já ví tudo, nem vai ajudar a montar a festa..."

"Ora, mon ami, enquanto vocês arrumam a festa nós damos andamento às pesquisas. Assim nada fica para trás e ainda poderemos festejar..." - Camus defendeu e voltou-se para Saga - "Além disso, não somos nada bons com decoração de festas, não é?"

"Verdade." - Saga respondeu, com um sorriso educado.

Scully sorriu aliviada. Então era possível que duas pessoas que, por tudo de ruim que supostamente aconteceu deveriam se odiar até a morte, convivessem pacificamente, até com gentileza. Aquele era um mundo completamente diferente de tudo que já havia visto, realmente.

"Bom, vamos descer para jantar? Hoje vai ser em Touro novamente." - Mu declarou - "As senhoritas vêm comigo... Atena, se junta a nós?"

"Claro! Não é sempre que estou aqui para um jantar feito por Aldebaran, não perco por nada!" - A menina respondeu, Scully pensou se realmente se tratava de uma Deusa. Aquela era uma menina normal para ela.

"Então vamos!" - Mu tocou as mãos das duas e desapareceram no ar.

**xXx**

Apareceram bem no meio da sala de Aldebaran, já cheia de jovens aparentemente famintos. Sentavam-se por toda a parte, Scully ainda não conhecia a casa do cavaleiro de Touro mas já percebia por que ele tinha tantos sofás e poltronas. Pelo jeito, aquele era o 'ponto de encontro' de todos.

"Bueno, agente Scully!" - Shura foi o primeiro a cumprimentar - "Atena." - Saudou de forma um pouco mais conservadora, mas ainda sorrindo - "Aldebaran e Máscara estão brigando na cozinha para variar um pouco, mas daqui a pouco fica pronto."

Scully sorriu, ouvindo as vozes alteradas vindo da cozinha. Pousou o olhar no parceiro, e recebeu um sorriso de volta. Ele parecia diferente, mais relaxado. Devia ter tido um dia bom.

"Olá Scully. Sente-se aqui e me conte tudo sobre o Japão..." - Mulder deu um tapinha no assento ao lado, provocando risos dos rapazes.

Se Scully não o conhecesse tão bem, diria que ele teria tomado alguns drinques, mas não. Aquele era o sarcasmo de sempre, de todas as (poucas) vezes que ela saiu a investigar algo sozinha. Suspirou, enchendo-se de paciencia. Tinha muita gente ao redor para ceninhas. Sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Olha, Mulder..." - começou em tom baixíssimo.

Kanon havia acabado de entrar na sala, junto com Camus e Saga. Percebeu o tom do americano logo de cara e não gostou muito. Muito semelhante ao jeito de Sorento quando mandava Tetis fazer algo sozinha. Era muito chato lidar com aquilo... resolveu desviar a atenção do agente, de repente ele deixava a ruiva em paz.

"Agente Mulder, é um prazer conhecê-lo. Sou Kanon, cavaleiro de Gêmeos." - Foi até onde Mulder estava e cumprimentou-o - "Ouvi dizer que é perfilador e se formou em Oxford, estou admirado. Trouxe um material" - Mostrou as três brochuras que separou das pastas - "ficaremos felizes se puder se juntar a nós para prosseguir com as pesquisas." - Sorriu polidamente.

Mulder pegou as brochuras e passou os olhos rapidamente na primeira, a que trazia informações sobre os elementos quimicos ditos não-catalogados. Arregalou os olhos, ao ler uma das anotações da pasta. E voltou-se para Scully, o olhar acusador.

"E então, Scully..." - O tom dele era cortante, e Scully se encolheu um pouco mais onde estava sentada - "Você acredita em vida extra-terrestre, agora?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Ahh tive que editar para colocar aqui um FELIZ ANO NOVO!!! Tudo de maravilhoso a todos, que 2010 seja um ano tudo de bom para nós! Beijos!  
Ah, sim, e fico assim extremamente agradecida pelas reviews, são tudo de bom! Tenho muito carinho por essa história maluca, e quando falam do carinho da gente, é natural né... a gente fica assim, toda boba. Obrigada, viu? Até a próxima!


End file.
